Besos prestados
by jsscrs
Summary: UNIVERSO ALTERNO: Akane conoce a Ranma en la azotea de su escuela, ambos con historias similares llegan a conectarse y llegar a un acuerdo que puede perjudicarlos o llevarlos a la gloria.
1. mi amor secreto

Nada tenía tanta importancia para mí, ahora, solo podía ver todo a mi alrededor como una espectadora. Podía verme a mí misma sentada, en clases, mirando hacia la ventana, pensando en solo una persona ¿Por qué la profesora no dejará de hablar? ¿De qué va la clase? Realmente todo era como un sueño. No podía dejar de pensar en él ¿dónde estará en este momento? ¿Lo seguirán presentando en las demás aulas? Mi corazón no dejaba de latir. Estaba realmente sorprendida de haberlo visto. Su sonrisa, esa forma de levantar los lentes sobre su nariz, sus ojos cafés tan brillantes y alegres como siempre, como si no viera el lado malo del mundo.

Era tan puro.

Mi corazón se estrechó de solo pensar en sus ojos posándose en mí, con una sonrisa cálida.

Estaba aquí.

Trabajaría aquí.

Podría verlo todos los días.

Solté un suspiro, tenía tantas ganas de verlo ahora mismo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía parar de sentir esto? ¿Desde cuándo pasó? Lo conozco desde que era una niña, siempre estuvo conmigo. Él fue mi soporte cuando mi madre nos dejó, fue quien me acompaño a las actividades de la escuela cuando mi padre estuvo sumergido en la depresión, estuvo conmigo cuando el decidió marcharse asegurando que necesitaba volverse más fuerte para poder afrontar la perdida de la mujer que amaba (la mujer que todos amábamos) él fue… el primer amor que conocí.

-¿Akane-san? – la voz de la maestra sonó fuerte.

En ese momento me di cuenta que era el centro de atención de la clase. Todas las miradas estaban sobre mí.

-¡Si! – dije levantándome de mi asiento. Mi cara ardía de la vergüenza.

-¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres ir a la enfermería?

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con más fuerza. Podría jurar que estaba mareada, pude sentir los síntomas necesarios para ir a enfermería. No desaproveche el ofrecimiento de la maestra y me dirigí corriendo hacia la enfermería.

Al abrir la puerta corrediza, lo vi. Estaba mirando los papeles de su escritorio. Estaba tan concentrado que no había escuchado la puerta. En ocasiones solía ser tan despistado. Adoraba ver sus gestos, parecía que estaba aislado del mundo, como yo ¿Se sentirá solo como yo? No, él no es así. Es tan amable, es tan compasivo, él no tendría este sentimiento de soledad, amargura, vacío.

-Con permiso – mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¡Oh! Akane, no esperaba verte – dijo acomodando sus lentes – Es mi primer día de trabajo ¡Estoy tan contento!

-Felicitaciones doctor Tofu ¿Por qué no me lo había contado? – no podía ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Bueno, no esperaba que las cosas surgieran así. Pero como el consultorio no está en buenas condiciones y la reconstrucción tardará algún tiempo, aproveche que me hayan ofrecido el empleo.

-Todos lo extrañaremos, era el doctor favorito de todo el vecindario.

 _Y no mentía._

-Bueno, tampoco no es que desaparezca. Di mi número a todos para cuando me necesiten.

 _Es siempre tan amable._

-Oh, lo siento. Yo contándote mis cosas pero si estás aquí me imagino que es por algo ¿Te sientes mal? – su sonrisa se borró por una mueca de preocupación.

 _No, solo…quería verte._

-Sí, estoy un poco mareada. Creo que no he dormido bien últimamente –dije tocándome la frente un poco apenada por haber mentido.

-Akane, te he dicho que tienes que descansar las horas necesarias ¿Sigues entrenando en las madrugadas?

-Bueno, últimamente sí.

El doctor Tofu me miro desaprobatoriamente. Adoraba la manera en que se preocupaba por mí, pero al mismo tiempo odiaba sentirme como una niña pequeña, sabía que él no me veía con los mismos ojos que yo. Era algo que me dolía en ocasiones, pero el dolor desaparecía cuando estaba cerca de él. Era un sentimiento extraño, raro de explicar. Era como tenerlo cerca, pero a la vez lejos. El doctor Tofu era mucho mayor que yo. Además…

-Puedes acostarte y descansar. Te daré unas vitaminas ¿Ya comiste?

-No.

-Bien, entonces te daré esto – se giró para buscar lo que necesitaba –Descansa unos minutos, almuerza y luego ve a clases. Eres una chica fuerte, Akane-chan. Sé que con esto mejorarás enseguida.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué tenía que conformarme con esto? Nunca me había atrevido a confesarle mis sentimientos. Quizás, sabía lo que respondería. No quería ser rechazada, tampoco quería cambiar el trato entre nosotros. No sabría cuál sería la postura del doctor Tofu si llegara a confesarle mis sentimientos.

Después de descansar, no tenía ganas de volver a clases, aún falta para el receso. Así que me fui a la azotea de la escuela. Comería ese día sola. Había quedado en comer con Ryoga, pero creo que no hubiera podido de todas formas, casi siempre pasaba ocupado ya que formaba parte del consejo estudiantil. Me senté en la esquina de la pared. La sombra era reconfortante para el calor que hacía. Por un momento cerré mis ojos disfrutando de la soledad. Era agradable en ocasiones. No pensar en nada, no pensar en mi familia, no pensar en los problemas.

El sonido de alguien tomando jugo me hizo abrir los ojos. Me senté recta y me incline para ver de quien se trataba.

Estaba apoyado al otro lado de la pared mirando el cielo. Tenía el jugo en su mano y mordía el sorbete como si no se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo ¿Qué hacia este chico aquí? ¿No se supone que debería estar en clases? ¿Se habrá escapado? Entonces sus ojos azules, intensos como un mar furioso, se posaron en mí. Dejó de morder el sorbete y bajó su mano. En sus ojos no había ningún sentimiento aparente. No había sorpresa, molestia, simpatía. Nada.

-Hola.

-¿Te escapaste de clases? – fue lo primero que pude decir.

El pareció asombrado por mi pregunta. Miro al cielo de nuevo, pensativo. Luego se echó a reír ¿Había dicho algo gracioso?

-De hecho, no entré – dijo señalando un bolso a su lado.

Oh, no había entrado a clases ¿Eso no contaba cómo fuga?

-Te meterás en problemas.

-¿Cómo tú? Aun no es hora del receso y tu estas aquí, hablando conmigo –me miró con una sonrisa - ¿Te escapaste de clases?

Su pregunta me molestó. Yo no era de ese tipo de personas. Al contrario, era una estudiante destacada, responsable e iba al pie con las normas. Pero en esta ocasión, tenía todo el permiso para faltar. Me lo había dicho el doctor Tofu. Incluso fue a buscar mi almuerzo por mí. Era tan amable.

-Tengo permiso de estar aquí – dije volviéndome a recostar en la pared.

No quise prestarle más atención aquel chico extraño y saqué mi almuerzo. Kasumi (mi hermana mayor) lo había preparado para mí. Ella era un ángel, lo único bueno que había en casa, la única persona que hacía sentir aquel lugar frio como un hogar. Aparte de Nabiki (mi otra hermana mayor) que casi no pasaba en casa y era fría con nosotras.

-¡Se ve delicioso! ¿Me das un poco? – dijo acercándose a mí, invadiendo mi espacio personal.

-Ni siquiera te conozco – dije de mala gana, alejándome de él.

-Me llamo Ranma Saotome. Soy nuevo en la escuela, mucho gusto – dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Me llamo Akane Tendo. Y de todas formas no te voy a dar.

-Vamos, no seas egoísta. Perdí mi almuerzo por escapar de unos gatos y tengo mucha hambre – dijo rascándose la cabeza.

-Eres muy extraño ¿Te lo han dicho? – miré sus ojos y luego mi almuerzo.

 _-Siempre que puedas compartir con alguien, hazlo –_ Las palabras del doctor Tofu rondaron en mi cabeza ¿Si hago esto, él se fijaría más en mí?

-Está bien, pero solo un poco. Y no vayas a mal interpretar las cosas – le advertí apuntándolo con los palillos, como si fueran cuchillas.

-Tranquila, me gusta alguien más – dijo alzando las manos al aire en inocencia.

Vaya tenía novia. Bueno, mirándolo bien, él no era para nada feo. Al contrario. Era muy atractivo. Su cuerpo estaba bien formado, su piel era blanca y su cabello azabache un poco largo atado con una trenza le daba un aire rebelde, sus labios eran un poco gruesos, casi perfectos. Su nariz era perfilada y sus pestañas gruesas. Si, en definitiva era muy apuesto. Era obvio que un chico como el tuviera novia.

-¿Y dónde está ella? ¿Se quedó en tu antigua escuela? – la curiosidad me invadió.

-Nop, ella estudia aquí. De hecho, yo vine buscándola.

Oh. Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Era amor? Dejar todo por la persona que amas. No pude evitar sonreír y sentir un poco de envidia al mismo tiempo ¿Sería capaz de dejar todo por el doctor Tofu? Tal vez, si ¿Él lo dejaría todo por mí? Tal vez, no. Lo mío era un amor imposible ¿Por qué tenía que haberme enamorado de él?

-¿Cómo se llama? Tal vez la conozca – dije separando el almuerzo y sacando otros palillos de emergencia.

-Su nombre es Ukyo kuonji, su cabello es largo y castaño. Sus ojos son cafés y…

-La conozco – dije deteniéndolo – Esta en el 2-B. yo estoy en el 2-A, sé que es una chica muy popular. Es linda.

-Diablos, mi suerte es mala. Pensé que estaba en el 2-A – dijo cabizbajo –Bueno, creo que tú y yo seremos compañeros de clases.

-No te preocupes, seguramente ella está feliz porque estés aquí, no le importará que estén en cursos diferentes.

-De hecho… - dejó la salchicha a mitad de camino a su boca –ella no sabe que estoy aquí. Es por esa razón, que no quise entrar a clases.

Ranma parecía preocupado. A diferencia de todos los chicos que había conocido en la escuela, era la primera vez que conocía a uno que de verdad parecía gustarle una chica de verdad. Los otros, simplemente buscaban diversión por un rato, casi nunca miraban a las chicas para algo serio. He visto algunas compañeras de clases del año pasado, ser rechazadas, engañadas y humilladas. Por eso no me gustaban los chicos de mi edad, eran unos inmaduros.

-Humm… ¿Y cuándo piensas dar la cara? Eres un cobarde.

-¡Nadie me llama cobarde! Por favor, soy Ranma Saotome, nada me asusta.

Lo mire con fastidio.

-Sí, claro. Bueno, en todo caso tarde o temprano tendrás que verla – dije mientras seguía comiendo.

No dijo nada, comimos en silencio. No nos dimos cuenta de que había sonado la campana de receso y tampoco nos dimos cuenta cuando había terminado. Nos habíamos quedado en silencio, cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Yo estaba contenta, el doctor Tofu había entrado a trabajar al colegio. Y por otro lado, Ranma parecía estar contento también.

Hoy era un día especial.


	2. el chico nuevo

**Capitulo 2**

-Ya llegué.

En casa tenemos un dojo, mi papá era maestro de artes marciales y tuvo la oportunidad de entrenarme hasta que nos abandonó cuando apenas tenía once años. Pero al marcharse, lo había dejado todo abandonado. Por lo menos era reconfortante saber que se acordaba de nosotras donde quiera que estuviese y nos mandaba dinero.

Yo sabía practicar todas las noches, manteniéndolo limpio y usándolo para que no se sienta tan frio y vacío como el resto de la casa. Todo era silencio, hasta que la melodiosa voz de Kasumi resonó en el pasillo.

-Bienvenida, hermanita – su sonrisa era brillante. Como la del doctor Tofu - ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Hola, Kasumi – dije sonriendo –Todo estuvo bien.

Me sentía mal. Era triste saber que Kasumi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo sola en casa, con las memorias de mamá y papá. Yo no podía soportarlo a veces y escapaba, con la excusa de que tenía que estudiar en la biblioteca, quedándome hasta tarde en casa de Ryoga, yendo al cine. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía la peor escoria al dejar a mi hermana sola. Así que había decidido cambiar un poco y quedarme en casa por ella. Kasumi era quien le daba vida al hogar, era la única luz que brillaba aquí.

-Qué bueno. Ven, preparé galletas, de las que te gustan.

No pude evitar sonreír, mi corazón se estrechaba cada vez que Kasumi sonreía. Ella parecía tan fuerte, pero en secreto sabía que lloraba en las noches, se derrumbaba. Ella siempre ha querido ser un puente que nos sostenga a Nabiki y a mí desde que perdimos a nuestros padres. Nabiki siempre se la ha puesto difícil, sabía que eso le afectaba. No quiero que pase lo mismo conmigo. Quiero compensarle todo lo bueno que ha hecho por mi hasta ahora.

Después de comer galletas y ver la televisión, le conté a Kasumi que el doctor Tofu había ido a trabajar a la escuela. Ella parecía contenta, ella también lo conocía. Ella…

-¿Quieres pedir comida para la cena? ¿Qué tal unos tallarines?

-Me parece bien. Hace mucho que tengo ganas de comer tallarines.

-Bien, pediré dos – dijo con su singular sonrisa.

-Kasumi ¿Nabiki no piensa venir hoy tampoco?

Mi hermana paró su paso, no quería darme la cara. Sabía que este era un tema que no le gustaba tocar. Apreté mis puños, la insensible de Nabiki era así. Se había vuelto tan fría con nosotras, que parecía que nos odiaba. Ella solo iba a la escuela y de la escuela ninguna sabia a donde iba. A veces venía a casa, cenaba y se encerraba en su habitación. Sentía pena por Kasumi, ella sufría por nosotras.

-Llamó y dijo que se quedaría en casa de Sakura-chan – dicho esto salió de la habitación.

Miré el reloj. Eran las seis de la tarde. Solo éramos las dos en casa. Una casa tan grande y tan vacía.

Comimos, hablando de su día y del mío. Vimos una película y me recosté en su regazo. Me sentía tan cómoda, era como estar con mamá. Era tan triste y tan hermoso a la vez. Kasumi era todo lo que me quedaba, sin ella, mi vida no tendría sentido. Sin ella, sin el doctor Tofu…

Aun cuando sabía que ellos se amaban en silencio.

…

-Clase, hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno que estará con nosotros el resto del año. Espero que sean amables con él.

Ranma Saotome. Estaba de pie junto a la profesora, sus manos en los bolsillos, la mirada desinteresada. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando lo había visto en la azotea. Cuando se presentó pude escuchar suspiro de algunas chicas.

Mi teléfono vibró. Era un mensaje de Ryoga. Teníamos la costumbre de mandarnos mensajes en clases cuando alguno de los dos estaba aburrido. Él estaba en el 2-B, pero siempre que teníamos oportunidad, nos veíamos y salíamos a conversar –a menos que tuviera reunión con el consejo estudiantil-. Lo conocía desde que éramos niños, siempre fue la persona que me apoyó en todo, me ayudo a entrenar, incluso una vez fui con él a las montañas y me enseño trucos. Era una persona importante en mi vida. Mi único amigo.

" _nos vemos en el lugar de siempre para almorzar"_

" _okey ;)"_

-…Mucho gusto…-

Ranma había terminado de presentarse. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, apenas pude ver un pequeño gesto de sonrisa, claro, ya nos conocíamos.

Mientras la maestra le daba algunos consejos para acoplarse a la clase, yo miré hacia la ventana. Entreteniéndome con el exterior.

Escuche a la maestra decirle a Ranma que se sentara en el asiento vacío de tras de mí. No puedo negar que me sentí un poco incomoda.

Vi que una compañera me miraba con un puchero. Apuesto que mataría por sentarse en mi puesto.

Mi celular vibro de nuevo.

" _¿Un chico nuevo? El rumor ya llegó mi salón"_

De verdad, los rumores volaban rápidamente.

De nuevo vibró.

Esta vez venía con una foto.

" _Enserio ¿Qué pasa con las chicas de tu clase?"_ abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Al parecer alguien le había tomado una foto a Ranma cuando se estaba presentando. No podía negar que era fotogénico, de hecho, la foto había salido de lo más de bien. Tenía un gesto como si no tuviera miedo de ser nuevo, tan seguro. Se veía muy bien. Seguramente Ukyo ya sabe que está aquí ¿Cómo lo tomaría?

-¿Debería asustarme? – la voz de Ranma sonó cerca de mi oído.

Mi piel se erizó. No pude evitar soltar un grito de sorpresa. Todos voltearon a verme.

-Eh… ¿Akane-san? ¿No se siente bien? Esta roja ¿Tiene fiebre?

-¡No! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Lo siento! – me incliné en disculpa. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

La profesora rio nerviosamente y continuó con la clase. Me giré rápidamente para ver a Ranma. Este tenía el mentón apoyado en su mano, mirándome de manera divertida.

-¡Yo no la tomé! Alguien me la envió preguntando si era cierto que había un chico nuevo – dije molesta.

-Oh, ¿entonces debo de creer que no fuiste tú la que me tomó la foto porque estas enamorada de mí en secreto y si lo descubro sería muy vergonzoso para ti? – dijo burlón.

-Si la miras bien, es un ángulo diferente – le mostré el teléfono.

-Sí, claro.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, yo quiero a…

Me puse complemente roja. Mi enojo por poco hace que diga más de la cuenta. Me volteé rápidamente.

Me sentía acalorada, nadie sabía que estaba enamorada del doctor Tofu. Ni siquiera Ryoga ¿Qué pensaría la gente? ¿Qué pensaría mi hermana? No quería que supiera que sentía esto por el hombre que ella amaba en secreto.

-Vaya, parece que Akane está enamorada… - dijo tarareando.

No le hice caso.

-Anda, dime. Ayer te dije quién me gustaba, es justo que me lo digas tu – insistió picándome con un lápiz

Este sería un año largo…

Después de unas largas horas de clases, después de que Ranma siguiera molestándome; picándome, jalándome el cabello, pretender que rayaba mi camisa. Por fin era hora de almorzar. Para mi sorpresa, Ranma salió del salón prácticamente corriendo, de seguro fue a encontrarse con Ukyo. Tomé mis cosas y me encaminé a buscar a Ryoga.

-Hola – dije en cuanto lo vi, sentado en la banca con su comida.

Ryoga era apuesto, tenía los ojos castaños, el cabello claro y una bandada que lo hacía ver bastante cool. Su piel era un poco bronceada, y tenía un excelente estado físico. Sabía que algunas chicas estaban enamoradas de él, pero él nunca se ha aprovechado de ninguna. Por eso lo admiraba, Ryoga era muy caballeroso. Hasta ahora nunca le había conocido una novia. Supe que una vez salió con una chica, pero ella se mudó lejos.

-En mi clase están todas locas. Incluso Ukyo, por poco se desmaya cuando vio la foto.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-¿Enserio? Supongo que se puso muy feliz.

Me senté a su lado y ambos abrimos nuestros almuerzos.

-Mmm... Yo no diría que contenta – dijo pensativo con los palillos sobre su boca –Pero, bueno ¿Quién entiende a las chicas?

-¿Cómo están tus padres? –cambié de tema.

Ryoga empezó a contarme del viaje que habían hecho sus padres, la mayoría del tiempo la pasaba solo en casa. Pero, cuando estaban en casa trataban de hacer demasiadas actividades con su hijo. El tampoco salía mucho ya que le era fácil perderse, en ocasiones se había perdido camino a mi casa, apareciendo después de horas. Era muy despistado.

Mi mirada recorrió las ventanas de los pasillos. Entonces lo vi, caminando despreocupadamente con una sonrisa en sus labios. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, mi cuerpo dejo de moverse y solo podía verlo a él.

-¿Akane?

Volví la mirada a mi obento. Ryoga no sabía nada de sobre el doctor Tofu, no me atrevía a contarle que estaba enamorada de él ¿Qué pensaría de mí? ¿Enamorarme de alguien mayor? No quería que Ryoga me juzgara, el no.

-Estoy bien, solo que estoy un poco distraída.

-¿Segura? Puedes contarme lo que sea – me empujo amigablemente con su hombro.

-¡Ryoga! – Ukyo venia corriendo hacia nosotros.

No me gustaba mucho la presencia de Ukyo, siempre le hablaba a Ryoga de forma melosa y no me miraba de manera agradable. Siempre me miraba como si fuera su rival. Seguí comiendo cuando se acercaba hacia nosotros. De tras de ella venía Ranma, caminaba sin prisa, con las manos en los bolsillos. Nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos segundos.

Aferré mi almuerzo a mí.

-Quiero presentarte a un amigo. Él es Ranma Saotome, lo conozco desde que éramos pequeños – lo presentó alegremente.

-¿Qué tal?

-Hola.

-Ella es amiga de Ryoga. A…Aki…

-Akane y ya lo conozco, gracias – dije sin mirarla.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿De dónde? – su voz sonaba filosa.

-Estamos en el mismo salón, es lógico– dijo Ranma.

Torció el gesto y agitó su mano como queriendo desviar el tema.

Ukyo como siempre comenzó hablar sobre su vida, queriendo que todos estuvieran prestándole atención. Ranma la miraba atento, pero me alegraba que Ryoga no le prestara tanta atención. Me hablaba en voz baja preguntándome como estaba mi hermana, o me robaba salchichas de mi almuerzo, reíamos en voz baja. Y yo me burlaba de Ukyo y su vano intento de llamar la atención. Sabía que Ukyo sentía cierta atracción por Ryoga, pensé que al estar Ranma aquí, eso desaparecería. Pero me doy cuenta de que no.

Me sentía un poco mal por Ranma.

-Ryoga ¿Te gustaría ir a comer un helado a la salida? – preguntó Ukyo.

Note como Ranma volteaba la mirada. Sabía que no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando.

Lo entendía completamente…

-Ryoga quedó en entrenarme –dije rápidamente. De inmediato me puse roja ¿Por qué dije eso? ¿Acaso por sentir empatía con Ranma?

-Oh, cierto, habíamos quedado en eso – apoyó mi amigo, aunque era mentira.

Ukyo como siempre, me miro mal.

-¿Entrenar? – pregunto Ranma curioso.

-Practico artes marciales.

-Es buena, creo que es la única chica aquí que las practica –dijo Ryoga con orgullo.

-Bueno, es una lástima que cerraran el club de artes marciales femeninas – dijo Ukyo con voz molesta - ¿Crees que algún día las mujeres puedan entrenar con los hombres?

-Humm… el consejo dijo que era algo muy rudo y peligroso para las chicas, además, como son solo hombres y casi ninguna mujer quiere entrar, dictaron que solo serían hombres.

-No puedo creer que te gusten ¿Siempre fue así de ruda? – dijo Ukyo.

-Puedo darte una paliza para demostrártelo. Además, las artes marciales no es solo ser rudo, es saber mantener en equilibrio tu cuerpo y tu espíritu, aquí todas son tan delicadas que fácilmente pueden estar en peligro.

Ranma alzó la ceja impresionado. No era algo que iba presumiendo por ahí, de hecho, a las chicas no les gustaba hablar de ese tema ya que no era nada femenino. Creo que por esa razón tampoco tenía muchas amigas, las chicas solo querían ir de compras, hablar de chicos, pintarse las uñas. Yo no era así, no me sentía bien en su mundo.

-Yo te apoyo, Akane – dijo Ryoga abrazándome por los hombros – además, creo que te prometí que te llevaría a ver un combate. Solo espero que tu _idol_ reaparezca de nuevo.

-¿ _idol? –_ pregunto Ranma, al parecer muy curioso.

-Si, Akane cuando era niña era fan de un combatiente que se hacía llamar "caballo salvaje" – Ryoga soltó una risa –Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que se retiró de las canchas, ¿Qué clase de persona se pondría un apodo así?

Ranma y yo lo miramos molestos, mientras Ukyo se reía con él.

La campana sonó y todos volvimos a clases.

En el pasillo volví a verlo. Por poco pierdo el sentido de las piernas.

El doctor Tofu me miro con una gran sonrisa. Ryoga lo saludo amistosamente y Ukyo también. Yo sonreí tanto que mis mejillas dolían.

-Hola, chicos ¿Qué tal todo?

-¿Cómo está doctor? – pregunte un poco ansiosa.

-Un poco preocupado, dicen que atrasaran una semana la remodelación del consultorio. Quise ir pero tu hermana Kasumi amablemente fue hablar con el arquitecto por mí.

 _Kasumi…_

Podía notarlo, cualquiera podía hacerlo. Cada vez que el doctor Tofu pronunciaba su nombre su mirada cambiaba. El vacío en mi pecho, la vergüenza, el dolor… siempre se apoderaba de mí. Él la amaba, eso lo sabía ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nadie me ama a mí?

-Quiero ir después de clases, para llevarle algún presente ¿Me acompañas a comprarle algo?

Tenía un nudo en la garganta ¿Salir con él? ¿Estar a solas con él? Era algo que siempre anhelaba. Pero no así, salir con él para escoger algo para mi hermana. La mujer que él amaba. De repente tenía tantas ganas de llorar. Pero a pesar de todo, mis sentimientos nunca cambiaran.

-Akane entrenará con Ryoga.

Miré a Ranma con sorpresa. Él no me miraba. Tenía los brazos de tras de su cabeza, tenía la misma mirada desinteresada. No supe que decir, no podía soltar ninguna palabra.

-Oh, es una pena. Bueno trataré de comprarle algo lindo. Nos vemos chicos ¡Esfuércense en los estudios!

-¡Tenemos que irnos a clase! – Ukyo tomó la mano de Ryoga.

Antes de irse, me miro muy preocupado, parecía triste. Pero yo no pude decir nada.

-Es una pena que tengas que entrenar – dijo en tono desinteresado –Tengo muchas ganas de comer okonomiyakis y no conozco lugares por aquí.

 **..**

 **Hola! Y gracias por la aceptación, espero que les guste la historia que estoy creando. Saludos a todos!**


	3. Distracción

Le había mandado un mensaje a Ryoga, disculpándome por haber mentido. El agradeció que lo salvara de salir con Ukyo ya que la última vez que lo hicieron, ella trato de besarlo a la fuerza. Quedamos en entrenar la otra semana.

-Así que estás enamorada de ese doctor ¿Quién lo diría? ¿Qué tienen de malo los chicos de tu edad? – dijo mientras comía sus tallarines.

Habíamos salido después de clases en silencio, no me atrevía a decir nada. Por suerte no tuvimos que salir a escondidas ya que Ukyo tenía reunión con el club de arquería.

Me sentía tan tonta ¿Acaso alguien más se dio cuenta? Baje mi rostro avergonzada. Quería que la tierra me tragara.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunte avergonzada.

-Era obvio. Además, desde que te he visto, no te había visto sonreír de esa manera cuando está el.

-No se lo digas a nadie – le advertí con rabia en los ojos.

Ranma soltó los palillos y me miró divertido.

-¿pelearas conmigo? Akane, pensé que me lo agradecerías.

-¿Agradecerte qué?

-Estuviste a punto de llorar en ese momento. Créeme, me di cuenta. Tus amigos son tan despistados como para notarlo. Sería muy bochornoso que se enterasen que estás enamorada del doctor de la escuela – empezó a reír.

Apreté mis puños sobre las piernas. Esto era demasiado vergonzoso.

En un arrebato de ira me estiré sobre la mesa y tomé a Ranma del cuello de la camisa.

-¡Escúchame bien, Saotome! Dices una sola palabra y eres hombre muerto ¿Entiendes?

Ranma puso sus manos sobre las mías.

-¿Qué vas hacer conmigo? – Se había acercado tanto a mí que pude sentir como nuestras narices chocaban -¿Vas a darme una paliza?

Rápidamente me aparte de él, mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un chico.

-¿No deberías estar persiguiendo a Ukyo? ¿No fue para eso que viniste?

-Una de las muchas razones por las que vine.

-No entiendo porque me invitaste a comer.

-Me rechazó.

Lo miré sorprendida ¿Lo había rechazado? Bueno, una parte de mi lo esperaba. Sabía que Ukyo sentía algo por Ryoga. Estaba sorprendida por que rechazaron a un chico realmente lindo físicamente. Ranma bajo la mirada hacia su comida casi terminada. No sabía que decirle.

-Estamos del mismo lado. No diré nada del doctor Tofu, tampoco creas que soy un chismoso.

-Lo siento. El rechazo duele, se lo que se siente.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron.

-¿Te rechazo también?

-¡No! ¡Si! Es decir, yo… nunca le he dicho… lo que siento.

-Mmm…

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos momentos. Cada quien sumergido en sus pensamientos. Yo jamás tendría el valor de declararle mi amor al doctor Tofu. Sabía lo que sentía por mi hermana, pero aun así… no podía evitar sentirme así por él.

¿Qué estará pensando Ranma? ¿Se sentirá igual que yo?

La soledad golpetea mi pecho, ahora mucho más fuerte. El doctor Tofu irá a casa, pero no a verme a mí, irá a ver a Kasumi.

-Dijiste que tenías un dojo ¿Verdad? – la voz de Ranma me trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Podemos ir. Yo también practico artes marciales. No he tenido la oportunidad de entrenar estas dos semanas, siento que no estoy en forma.

La mirada azul de Ranma no me causaba tanta desconfianza como antes. Creo, creo que estamos un poco más conectados ahora. Él sabe mi secreto y yo sé el suyo. Vino de lejos a ver a la chica que amaba y fue rechazado.

-Está bien.

Nos fuimos, quise pagar lo mío, pero insistió en que invitaba él. Nos dirigimos en silencio hacia mi casa. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de encontrarme al doctor Tofu en casa ¿Qué estarían haciendo? ¿Los interrumpiría? No tenía el valor de ir, aun no, pero le había dicho a Ranma que lo llevaría al dojo. Mi corazón se hundía a cada paso que daba, todo esto era demasiado fuerte para mí.

La mano de Ranma tomo la mía. Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo, pero al mismo tiempo el vacío ya no era tan doloroso. El me miraba con una expresión de disgusto, sus ojos fueron de mí hacia el suelo. Los seguí. Había un bache.

Solté una risa, era tan despistada y tonta que por poco me caigo. Ranma no dijo nada, me jaló para seguir caminando. Todo el camino no soltó mi mano, me hizo sentir segura.

Al llegar a casa, no había nadie. Parece que ni el doctor Tofu ni Kasumi estaban.

Me preguntaba donde estarían.

-Tu casa es grande – dijo mirando el exterior.

-Desearía que fuera pequeña.

-Yo vivo en un departamento pequeño. No es tan acogedor, pero es lo que hay.

-¿Vives solo?

-Sí, mi madre no vino conmigo, prefirió quedarse allá– dijo sin mirarme. Me di cuenta de que no quería hablar de ello. Así que no presioné.

Entramos directamente al dojo. Ranma miraba todos los detalles de mi casa, del jardín, del estanque, del dojo. Parecía un inspector queriendo dar la peor nota de todas. Pero no es mi culpa. Kasumi y yo hacemos todo lo que podemos para mantener la casa con el dinero que nos manda mi padre de no sé dónde.

-Limpié hace dos días. Perdona si está un poco polvoso.

-Me parece perfecto – dijo estirándose y dejando su bola del colegio en el piso -¿Vas a entrenar así? –me miró curioso.

-¿Puedo entrenar contigo?

-Claro, es tu dojo ¿no?

Por primera vez, en todo el día volví a sonreír. Me fui a mi habitación rápidamente a ponerme mi gi de entrenamiento. Me miré al espejo, mi cara seguía siendo pálida como siempre. Mis ojos no mostraban ningún sentimiento, parecían vacíos. No me gustaba verme mucho al espejo, no me gustaba ver la imagen de tan triste chica. Mi cabello llegaba a mis hombros, me gustaba tenerlo así, ya que el doctor había dicho una vez que le gustaba como me veía. Así que decidí dejarlo. Extrañaba a mi mamá, extrañaba que me peinara. Extrañaba a mi padre, cuando nos miraba con orgullo y cuando todos éramos una familia feliz.

Bajé las escaleras y un ruido en la cocina me alertó. Me escabullí sin hacer ruido, entonces. Escuche voces:

-No tienes por qué soportar esto sola – mi respiración se detuvo. Era la voz del doctor Tofu.

-Pero es mi familia, hago todo lo que puedo. Nabiki no escucha, está encerrada en su mundo – decía Kasumi mientras sollozaba.

Mi corazón se estaba partiendo.

-Me tienes a mí, yo puedo ayudarte. Kasumi, odio verte así.

Trague saliva, y me asomé un poco. Mi corazón se detuvo, el doctor estaba muy pero muy cerca de ella. Kasumi lloraba sosteniendo sus manos en su pecho. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, quemaba, el pánico y el dolor se apoderaron de mí.

Estaban demasiado cerca.

-Tofu, me siento sola.

Yo también me sentía sola. Yo también quería que me tocaran así.

-Kasumi, déjame, déjame estar contigo – sus voces sonaban más bajas.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato en cuanto vi al doctor besarla. Las lágrimas bajaron por mi rostro rápidamente. Pude sentir como mi corazón se partía en miles de pedazos. El la estrechó fuertemente de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente. Odiaba ver esto, odiaba tener que estar aquí. Pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía dejar de ver.

Kasumi se sentía sola. _Yo también._

El la besaba. _Yo también quería que me besaran._

Él la protegía. _Quería que me protegieran._

Cuando vi como Kasumi se entregó completamente al beso, más lágrimas cayeron.

-Te amo, Kasumi.

No pude escuchar más. Me fui sin hacer ruido. Mis pasos eran lentos, la única persona que sentía que podía sostenerme en este mundo frio y sin valor, estaba en la cocina de mi casa confesándole sus sentimientos a mi hermana, la persona que amo. Las dos personas que amaba me estaban dejando de lado. No podía quitar esa imagen de ellos besándose ¿Qué se sentiría que te besaran de esa manera? Sentí un poco de envidia.

Lleve mis dedos a los labios y cerré mis ojos.

Dolía.

Estaba rota.

-¿Akane?

La voz de Ranma retumbo como eco dentro de mí. Estaba en el dojo ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Qué hacia Ranma en mi casa? Oh, cierto. Había olvidado completamente que él estaba aquí.

-¿Estas bien? – su mirada estaba llena de preocupación.

Las imágenes de él doctor besando a Kasumi no dejaban mi cabeza.

-¿Por qué estas llorando? – se acercó preocupado.

No quería que preguntara nada. No quería que hablara, solo… solo…

No sé cómo pasó. Pero cuando me di cuenta, estaba aferrada a la camisa de Ranma. Lo estaba besando.

Quería, necesitaba sentir lo que estaba sintiendo Kasumi ¿Había caído tan bajo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Cuando quise separarme de él, Ranma inmediatamente me sostuvo el rostro con fuerza, sin dejarme ir. Su boca se abrió sobre la mía y me devoró. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, las lágrimas seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. Me sujeté de su cuello y nuestro beso se volvió voraz, su lengua no dejaba mi boca, sentí su calor, sentí por un momento que estaba viva.

Los labios de Ranma eran un poco duros, cálidos a la vez, un poco suaves. Sus manos me recorrían la espalda, lo tomé del cabello y apreté mi puño. Mordió mi labio inferior, me quejé, pero no dejábamos de besarnos.

Nos separamos. Nuestras respiraciones eran fuertes.

Me sonrojé inmediatamente ¿Qué había hecho? Me separé de él rápidamente, sentándome lejos. No podía leer su expresión, su mirada era intensa, su pecho subía y bajaba constantemente. También estaba sonrojado.

-Lo siento… yo… - ¿Qué podía decirle?

-No te preocupes. Yo también lo necesitaba.

Mis ojos se volvieron agua. Las lágrimas cayeron de nuevo. Con mis manos trataba de limpiar las lágrimas, pero cada vez caían más. Ahora había caído en cuenta de todo. El doctor le había confesado sus sentimientos a Kasumi. Ella los había aceptado. Ellos se estaban besando en la cocina.

Ranma no dijo nada. Al contrario se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Entonces comencé a sollozar más fuerte.

-¡Se estaban besando! ¡Los vi!

Ranma siguió abrazándome más fuerte.

Deje ir todo. Deje salir todo lo que tenía dentro.

De todas formas, se sentía bien porque tenía a alguien que me estaba sosteniendo.


	4. lo que me queda

**Capitulo 4**

 **Lo que me queda.**

 **..**

…

Desde el día que pasó todo con Kasumi, el doctor Tofu y Ranma, no me había atrevido hablar con ninguno. No quería enfrentar a mi hermana, ella se veía tan feliz. Y siempre que quería contarme algo, le decía que tenía sueño e iba a mi cama. Nabiki había llegado hace dos días y apenas pronunciaba palabra con nosotras. No era algo que necesitara de todas formas.

Después de ese día no había ido a la escuela. No podía ver al doctor Tofu a la cara, o a Ranma. Al siguiente día tuve que ir y no hablaba con nadie. Lo bueno era que Ranma tampoco me hablaba, no me presionaba o preguntaba algo sobre ese día. Estuve el tiempo con Ryoga, este se había dado cuenta de lo que me pasaba y por todos los medios quiso hacerme sentir mejor.

Salimos a comer helado, conversamos de cosas triviales. Nos quedamos hasta tarde en su casa y me acompaño a la mía.

-Prométeme que sonreirás un poco – dijo acariciando mi mentón.

-Lo prometo – dije regalándole una sonrisa.

Me di un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Así pasaron cuatro días.

Había ido a la azotea. Ryoga tenía que hacer algunas cosas del consejo estudiantil así que no podía estar conmigo. Saqué mi almuerzo, el que Kasumi siempre preparaba para mí. Quería sentirme bien por ella, desde que sucedió lo del otro día. La había visto más animada y el doctor Tofu frecuentaba la casa. En una ocasión se quedó a cenar y tuve que hacer de tripas al corazón para no sentirme mal.

Cada vez que querían hablar seriamente conmigo, tenía que cambiar el tema o fingía que tenía mucha tarea pendiente y me iba a mi habitación.

Sentí la mirada de alguien sobre mí. Al voltear vi a Ranma mirándome sobre su hombro.

-¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto acercándose a mí.

-Bien, supongo – miré mi almuerzo y luego a el -¿Quieres?

-Seguro, se ve delicioso.

-¿Acaso no traes tu propio almuerzo?

-No tengo tiempo para cocinar. Prefiero comprar en la cafetería.

Ranma no tocó el tema de lo que había pasado, y yo me sentía un poco agradecida.

Nos pusimos a comer hablando sobre las clases y riendo de como las chicas hacían todo para llamar su atención.

-¡¿Tantas?! – dije asombrada.

-Sí, habían tantas notas de amor en mi casillero pidiéndome una cita al terminar las clases. No sabía que hacer– dijo riendo.

-Pues creo que es de mala educación dejar esperando chicas de tras de la escuela. Es mejor enfrentar las cosas de una vez y no darles alas.

Me miró irónico. Entonces entendí porque. Pero yo aún no era capaz de enfrentar mis sentimientos.

Cambie de tema.

-Ukyo… ¿Aún no ha mejorado nada entre ustedes? – quise saber.

Ranma parecía pensarlo.

-En realidad no, sigo intentándolo pero nada funciona ¿Y tú? ¿Ya pudiste olvidarte del doctor?

-No, no es tan fácil – dije soltando un suspiro.

Lleve la botella de agua a mi boca, pensativa. Sentí la mirada de Ranma, penetrante. Cuando baje la botella, inmediatamente giro mi rostro y me besó. Un beso fugaz.

Lo mire sorprendida.

-¿Qué fue eso? – dije un poco atontada.

-No lo sé, simplemente quise hacerlo – dijo sentándose mejor a mi lado y arrimándose de costado a la pared.

Solté un suspiro.

-Ranma ¿crees que besándome olvidaras a Ukyo? – dije mientras jugaba con el pliegue de mi falda.

-¿No funcionó para ti ese día? – dijo mirándome re reojo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. En realidad es como él dice. El beso que le di a Ranma, estaba lleno de coraje, tristeza, quería sentir lo que Kasumi estaba sintiendo, quería olvidarme de él. Algo que no conseguí.

-Si lo dices así, suena mal. Pero, se sintió bien – murmuré –Pero, pienso que podrías hacerlo con cualquiera.

-No me gustan las demás chicas, me llevo bien contigo, tenemos cosas en común, las personas que nos gustan no nos prestan atención como queremos– dijo sonriendo –Me hace sentir bien estar contigo. No tengo a nadie más.

-A mí también. Además, eres el único que sabe cómo me siento.

-Y no tenemos sentimientos el uno por el otro. Bueno, quiero decir, eres una chica linda pero… sabes que Ukyo es…

-La chica que te gusta. Lo sé – dije sonriendo.

-Pero…al besarte, puedo sentir algo que no había sentido antes. Bueno, imaginármelo… - bajo la mirada por un momento –sentir que le gusto a alguien.

Lo mire divertida.

-Ranma, le gustas a muchas chicas – él también se echó a reír.

-Sí, lo sé. Pero ellas no me interesan, las he visto son tan… superficiales.

-Todo lo que dices no tiene sentido.

-Lo sé – dijo soltando una risa corta y algo melancólica.

Quedamos en silencio por un momento. Hasta que la voz de Ranma rompió el aire.

-Akane. Quisiera seguir besándote.

Otra vez silencio ¿Qué era esto? Ranma quería seguir estando cerca de mi ¿Quería un juguete? ¿Yo también lo había usado como uno? No sabía que decir. Vi cómo se puso de pie para irse ¿Quería hacerlo? No iba a negar que tener ese tipo de acercamiento con alguien era algo que te llenaba por dentro, que te hacía sentir que no estabas tan solo –aunque fuera mentira-. Ranma era como yo, ambos éramos infelices. Lo podía ver en su mirada.

 _Si solamente…_

Tomé su mano antes de que se marchara.

Sin decir nada tome su rostro y lo acerqué a mí.

 _Si llenáramos nuestros vacíos sabiendo que ninguno lastimará al otro…_

Lo besé.

Ranma sabía lo que yo sentía por el doctor Tofu, y yo sabía lo que Ranma sentía por Ukyo. Tal vez, de esta forma cada uno pueda llenar el vacío que la otra persona está causando.

Las manos de Ranma sujetaron mi rostro y me besó con más fuerza. Los besos de Ranma no eran tiernos, eran salvajes, impacientes, traviesos. Su lengua acaricio la mía y lo único que pude hacer fue dejarme llevar.

Esto se sentía bien.

Si tan solo hubiera sido él… ¿Se habría sentido mejor?

¿Estará pensando Ranma lo mismo que yo?

Ese día planteamos reglas. Nada de amor, nada de andar comentándolo por ahí y cuando uno se sienta mal, el otro tiene la obligación de apoyarlo.

…

Cuando entramos a clases, miré mi celular ya que lo había dejado en mi bolso. Tenía un mensaje de Ryoga.

" _¿Hamburguesas a la salida? Por fin la presidenta me dejo libre hoy"_

-Déjame adivinar ¿Ryoga? – dijo Ranma desde su asiento.

Lo miré molesta.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Puede ser otra persona.

-Sí, claro. Sabiendo que aparte de mí –dijo con énfasis-, Ryoga es tu único amigo y que por cierto siempre te escribe. Creo que le gustas.

-Claro que no, somos amigos desde hace muchos años – dije pensando en lo loca que sonaba esa idea.

-Bueno, yo soy amigo de Ukyo desde hace muchos años y reconozco esa mirada de borrego enamorado cuando la veo.

-Ryoga no siente nada por mí. Me lo hubiera dicho.

Le dije que si a la idea de ir a comer hamburguesas. Me sentía mejor, creo que mis reuniones con Ranma hacen que me sienta mejor. Pero, una parte de mí se cuestionaba todo lo que estaba haciendo. Cerré mis ojos, no quería que me juzgaran ni nada, solo necesitaba sentirme no tan vacía.

La maestra entró al salón cinco minutos después.

-¿Akane-san? Tengo una nota del consejero estudiantil, quiere verte en su oficina.

Eso se me hizo muy extraño ¿Qué querrá conmigo? Yo no tengo problemas con nadie ¿Acaso me vieron con Ranma? No, eso es imposible. Sin decir una sola palabra me dirigí a su oficina. Mientras me marchaba sentía la mirada de todos sobre mi espalda. Pero, en especial, sentía la mirada de Ranma.

Al llegar a la oficina, Nabiki estaba sentada de brazos cruzados mirando hacia la ventana. Un hombre al parecer de unos cuarenta años me recibió.

-Bienvenida señorita Tendo – se levantó a ofrecerme la silla junto a mi hermana –Por favor. Bueno, ya que están reunidas aquí, creo que es momento de empezar.

Me sentí muy nerviosa, algo no me olía bien en todo esto. Miré a Nabiki buscando alguna respuesta, pero esta no me miraba. La cara de Nabiki parecía que no tenía vida, sus ojos castaños eran solo colores apagados. La chica traviesa e inteligente, siempre con una sonrisa ya no estaba. Extrañaba a mi hermana.

-¿Tienen idea de porque las hice llamar?

Ambas negamos.

-Creo que a todos los docentes de la escuela y a mí, nos preocupa su situación. Sé que no han podido cancelar algunos pagos del colegio, y señorita Tendo – dijo mirándome –Sus notas de este año han decaído ¿Las cosas marchan bien en su casa?

-No sé a qué se refiere, todo está bien – dije sonando dura.

El consejero me miró como si quisiera saber que pasaba por mi cabeza. Por un momento me cohibí, pero rápidamente me senté derecha. No quería mostrarle ninguna debilidad.

-Akane-san, la he observado desde que entró al colegio. Usted solía ser una niña risueña, participaba en las actividades del colegio. Ahora, he notado que esta apartada de todos, excepto por ese amigo suyo, Ryoga Hibiki. No estudié un masterado en psicología para no darme cuenta de esto.

-Pues perdió su tiempo – dijo Nabiki soltando una risa burlona.

El consejero pretendió no escuchar lo que dijo mi hermana mientras aclaraba su garganta.

La miré, ella seguía con la mirada fría, me di cuenta que tenía ojeras ¿Estará durmiendo bien?

-Su caso es más preocupante. Nabiki Tendo, ha faltado a clases muchas veces. Si sigue así, puede perder el año ¿Esta consiente de eso?

¡¿Nabiki ha faltado?! La mire con los ojos muy abiertos. Ella seguía sin inmutarse.

-Nabiki…

-Ya son algunas señales que nos indican que tendremos que llamar al departamento de bienestar infantil.

-¡Es una tontería! Nosotras estamos bien – vociferé –Mi hermana Kasumi nos cuida muy bien.

-¿Hay algún otro adulto responsable cuidando de ustedes? A aparte de su hermana, claro.

Su pregunta me dejó sin habla. Mi hermana era la única mayor responsable. Pero, Kasumi no trabajaba, no tenía tiempo, tenía que cuidar de nosotras y cuidar de la casa. En todo caso, mi padre nos enviaba dinero. Me sentí mal, mientras Kasumi hacia todo lo que podía yo solo pasaba quejándome y no ayudaba en la casa. No quería ocasionarle problemas a mi hermana.

-Solo está mi hermana mayor – dijo Nabiki tan tranquila como siempre. Parecía que nada le afectaba.

-¿Y sus padres?

-¿A quién le importa? -contesto inmediatamente, de una manera grosera.

-¡Nabiki! – La reté. Miré al consejero apenada –No, verá, mi madre murió cuando éramos pequeñas. Y mi padre…

No sabía que decir. Mi padre… ahora que lo pienso, es difícil recordar su rostro. El…

-Viaja mucho debido al trabajo – habló mi hermana –Es maestro de artes marciales, así que se la pasa de aquí-allá. En estos momentos está en China.

-Mmm…. – el consejero pareció pensarlo. Tomó su lápiz y empezó a garabatear en su libreta -¿No tienen alguna dirección de correo o número donde poder localizarlo?

-No – respondió inmediatamente –nosotras tenemos que esperar que él nos llame.

El consejero suspiro sonoramente. Parecía decepcionado.

-Bien, pues dado el caso. Haré que llamen a su hermana y que venga hablar conmigo. Me preocupa su estado chicas, las veo, deprimidas. No es bueno que arruinen su futuro. Nabiki, trataré de hablar con los maestros para ayudarte, pero espero que pongas de tu parte para salir de este problema. Eso es todo chica, gracias.

El señor escribió una nota en su libreta.

Tendríamos que molestar a Kasumi. Eso hacía que mi estómago se revolviera.

Nabiki salió casi corriendo de la oficina. La miré con rabia ¿Acaso no era considerada con Kasumi?

El coraje me dominó, corrí de tras de ella.

-¡Nabiki! – La sujete fuerte de la manga - ¡¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?! ¿No crees que esto es muy cruel para Kasumi? – mi respiración era agitada.

Nabiki me miro con fastidio. La piel se me puso de gallina. Soltó mi agarre con fuerza.

Las náuseas estaban aumentando. Mi corazón latía demasiado deprisa. Enfrentar a Nabiki era no era fácil.

-¿Cruel? ¿Tú qué sabes de la crueldad, Akane? Solo eres una niña encerrada en su burbuja.

-¡Kasumi hace todo lo que puede! Sé que estamos solas, pero tenemos que poner cada una de nuestra parte, no puedes dejarla sola.

Nabiki soltó una carcajada y me miro molesta.

-No seas tan hipócrita, Akane. ¿No eres tú también la que la deja sola? ¿La que llega tarde porque dice estar "estudiando"? tú también la dejas sola. Somos iguales a la basura que tenemos de padre.

Tragué en seco, tenía ganas de golpearla. Mis manos se pusieron frías y las apreté.

-Mira, no sé dónde está nuestro padre, pero sea lo que sea que esté haciendo aún se acuerda de nosotras. Si no, no nos mandara dinero, no tendríamos como sobrevivir. Sé que no es mucho, pero es algo. No es justo que seas tan irresponsable y la hagas tener que venir aquí.

Me sentía tan basura. También estaba dejando sola a Kasumi y en este momento solo estaba desquitándome con Nabiki.

-¡No hables estupideces, Akane! ¿Tú qué sabes de nuestro padre? Solo es un viejo decrepito que se dejó vencer por la muerte de nuestra madre ¡Nos abandonó! ¡Nos dejó a nuestra suerte!

-¿Acaso eres estúpida? No tienes ni un poco de remordimiento, o vergüenza ¡Sufrimos por tu culpa! No estás en casa, no hablas con nosotras ¡¿Acaso no estas siendo egoísta?! Kasumi está angustiada por ti ¡Tú también nos abandonaste! – Tomé aire –así que no me compares contigo, porque, a diferencia de ti, paso más tiempo con nuestra hermana que tú.

Los ojos de Nabiki se oscurecieron, por un instante pude ver lo tan vulnerable que era. Ella estaba sufriendo. Nabiki estaba sufriendo.

-¿Eso crees? – Apretó sus puños y lágrimas salieron por sus ojos -¡¿Eso crees?! ¡¿Quién diablos crees que está trabajando duro para darles dinero?! ¡¿Quién diablos crees que está haciendo lo posible por localizar al imbécil de nuestro padre?! ¡¿Crees que me he alejado todo este tiempo por gusto?!

Di un paso hacia atrás.

-¡Acepta que estamos solas!

 _No…_

-Nuestra madre murió, nuestro padre también se fue, y Kasumi pueda que nos abandone también.

-Estas diciendo mentiras, Kasumi jamás nos abandonaría.

Nabiki me miró con una sonrisa triste. No era la hermana que solía conocer. Entonces temí de lo que pudiera decirme.

-¿Acaso no lo sabes? – Su triste sonrisa asomo cuando vio que no tenía ni idea – Vaya, parece que no te has enterado. Kasumi se va a casar ¿Y adivina con quién?

 _No…_

-Acéptalo, Akane. Estamos sola, en esta miserable y asquerosa vida. No tenemos a nadie. –Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero antes dijo:-Aprende que la vida es dura, _hermanita._ Te tienes a ti misma, el peor error que puedes cometer es aferrarte a alguien, te traicionaran. Ahora que Kasumi se casará, no tengo porque trabajar tanto. Estoy cansada, Akane. Después de todo este tiempo. Estoy cansada de todo.

Dicho esto, Nabiki se fue.

Mis piernas se sintieron débiles en ese momento.

Me derrumbé, las lágrimas estaban invadiendo mi rostro.

Las palabras de Nabiki me lastimaban.

 _Kasumi se va a casar…_

 _Yo trabajo para darles el dinero..._

 _Estoy cansada de todo…_

Tapé mi rostro con las manos. Y lloré.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Holi!**

 **Gracias por sus lindos comentarios y aceptación con esta historia. Les quería dejar un saludo a todos los chicos que me comentan, jeje algunos están sorprendido porque Ranma este enamorado de Ukyo, pues dejare que sus mentes vuelen.**

 **Jajaja**

 **Por cierto, seguiré subiendo caps de la otra historia "hermanastros" tengo adelantado algunos capítulos que subieré después. Asi que antes de entrar a clases, espero tener todo terminado :D gracias a todos de nuevo y un abrazo enorme.**


	5. te prometo

-CAPITULO 5-

-TE PROMETO-

..

..

No supe lo que paso después, creo que me desmayé. No lo sé… pero al abrir los ojos estaba en el último lugar que quería estar.

Lo primero que pude ver fue su rostro. Aquel rostro que no quería ver porque dolía. Parecía angustiado.

Tomó mi mano, pero la alejé rápidamente. Me miró extrañado.

-¿Akane, te encuentras bien? – dijo suavemente.

Miré a mí alrededor. Ryoga estaba aquí, también Ranma y Ukyo. Ella me miraba como si fuera un bicho raro. Tal vez, si lo era.

A todas estas ¿Qué hacia ella aquí?

 _Estas sola…_

-Te desmayaste en el pasillo. Ranma te encontró y te trajo aquí ¿Desayunaste? Tienes el azúcar baja, te traeré algo para que te haga sentir mejor.

El dolor invadió de nuevo mi pecho, recordaba todas las palabras de Nabiki. Hundí la cara en la almohada, me obligaba a mí misma no llorar. Odiaba que me vieran así, odiaba estar aquí. Necesitaba irme…

-¿Akane? – la voz de Ryoga sonaba preocupada.

-sa…sácame de aquí…Por favor… no quiero estar aquí…

-Akane, pero… ¿Estas segura?

-¡Solo hazlo!… - sollocé aún más fuerte.

Tomó mi mano. Pero no era Ryoga quien me estaba llevando.

-Espera, ella me lo pidió a mí – reclamó Ryoga.

-Yo soy su novio. Y si ella se siente mal, yo me la llevaré.

-¡¿Su novio?! – escuche a una furiosa Ukyo - ¡No me lo creo! Es mentira – podría jurar que sonaba celosa.

Pero no pude decir nada. Solo quería desaparecer. Ryoga seguía reclamándole a Ranma.

Yo solo quería irme…

Para mi placentera desgracia, el doctor Tofu estuvo de acuerdo en que Ranma me sacara de la escuela, incluso fue cómplice de dejarnos salir sin que nadie se enterara. Estábamos caminando por la vereda camino a cualquier lugar. Sentía los ojos hinchados, mi garganta reseca y un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Estaba fatal.

Escuche como Ranma abría una botella y me la pasaba.

-Tomate esto, es para el dolor de cabeza – dijo pasándome también una aspirina.

-¿Cómo sabes que tengo dolor de cabeza?

-No es difícil notarlo ¿Tienes hambre? Si quieres podemos ir a comer a una cafetería o si quieres podemos ir por tallarines. O… podría llevarte a tu casa.

-No quiero ir a mi casa – dije rápidamente.

La verdad, no quería ir. No quería enfrentarme a la verdad.

" _Necesito hablar contigo de algo importante"_ recordé a Kasumi diciéndomelo algunas veces.

Choqué mi mano en la frente ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonta? Ella quiso decírmelo antes, estuve días esquivándola. Seguramente fue ella quien se lo comentó a Nabiki.

-¿Me vas a decir que sucedió? – escuché a Ranma.

Solté un suspiro y por inercia me abracé.

-Se van a casar.

Volteé a verlo, no parecía angustiado como aquel consejero. Más bien, parecía tranquilo, como si no le sorprendiera lo que le acababa de decir. En el fondo me molesto un poco.

Ranma soltó un silbido.

-Vaya, eso sí es una noticia. Creo que nunca tendrás oportunidad con él.

Le clave una mirada llena de odio. El pareció asustarse y comenzó a reír.

-Es broma, es broma. La verdad, ya me lo esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No me digas que ahora eres un brujo – traté de no sonar tan triste.

-No lo soy, pero soy muy observador en ciertas cosas. Se lo veía más feliz que de costumbre desde el día que fui a tu casa. Y note que hablaba mucho por teléfono. Fue una idea que tenía rondándome por la cabeza.

-Hmm… pues pareces mas ser distraído que otra cosa. Que buena fachada te mandas, Saotome.

El alcanzo a reír un poco.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Siempre que estas en combate tienes que hacer parecer a tu contrincante que solo estas concentrado en pelear y no estas estudiando su comportamiento.

-¿Has estado en combates?

Lo miré interesada.

-Sip, donde vivía era el número uno. Viajaba a china y algunos lugares de Japón. Era muy reconocido en el mundo de las luchas en ese tiempo. Incluso pelee con concursantes mayores– Ranma me miro de soslayo, como si estuviera esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

Sabía ver combates por televisión, incluso era fan de un combatiente que desde hace cuatro años había dejado de participar. Era mi amor platónico de la infancia y lo admiraba mucho ¿Qué habría sucedido con él? Desde hace un tiempo, había dejado las noticias sobre torneos de lado, y casi no estaba informada de nada.

-Lo siento – no sabía que más decir.

-Bueno, no esperaba que fuera de esta forma – Ranma se paró delante de mí – Quería hacerlo el día que fui a tu casa, bueno, quería que te dieras cuenta tu sola y sorprenderte. Pero dados los acontecimientos creo que no pudo ser.

-¿Eh? – no pude evitar ponerme un poco ansiosa -¿De qué hablas?

-Soy yo – dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se apuntaba orgulloso con el pulgar – Vamos, Akane ¿Acaso no me reconoces ni un poco? Que mala fan eres. Bueno, en ese tiempo usaba una máscara, pero te lo aseguro, era por muy buenas razones.

Entonces, el tiempo retrocedió en mi cabeza, recuerdo como lo veía luchando, sus movimientos los tenia grabados en mi memoria, aquella sonrisa infantil debajo de la máscara que tapaba la mitad de su cara. Recuerdo la gente ovacionándolo y aquel niño dándole la mano a su oponente. Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido.

-No puede ser – lleve mis manos a la boca –debes estar bromeando.

Ranma sonrió y me miro de manera traviesa, que incluso sentí mi corazón se infló un poco.

-¿Sorpresa? bueno, soy yo "caballo salvaje" – inmediatamente se tapó el rostro y se puso rojo– Dios, aun me arrepiento de haberme puesto ese sobrenombre ¿En que estaba pensando? Me da tanta vergüenza de solo recordarlo.

No dije nada, simplemente me lancé abrazarlo. El parecía sorprendido pero después me devolvió el abrazo, apretándome a su pecho.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tú! En verdad te admiraba, bueno te sigo admirando. Pero ¿Qué paso? Dios, no puedo creer que esté hablando contigo –enseguida me alejé de el - ¡No puedo creer que te halla besado! Que falta de respeto, soy terrible – tapé mi rostro, avergonzada.

Ranma se acercó a mí y tomo mis manos.

-hey, hey, hey. Tampoco te pongas así – dijo un poco más serio – lo que pasó entre nosotros, aun quiero que siga pasando. Por favor, Akane, no me veas diferente a como me ves ahora.

Negué con la cabeza, pero lo entendí. No negaba que estaba emocionada y sorprendida de que mi _idol_ como llamaba Ryoga, estaba frente a mí, incluso había tenido ese acercamiento con él. El mudo era muy loco.

-Lo siento. Fue la sorpresa – no pude evitar sonreír –pero, ¿Por qué dejaste de aparecer en torneos? No volví a escuchar de ti.

Ranma miró hacia otro lado. Parecía que había un punto donde no tenía permitido pasar. Me arrepentí inmediatamente de haber hecho esa pregunta.

-Bueno, fueron cosas que pasaron en mi vida y creo que no tuve opción.

-Humm… - no quise presionarlo a que me contara – ¿me firmas un autógrafo? –quise cambiar de tema y fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Ranma me miro de una manera tan coqueta que la piel se me puso de gallina.

-¿Autógrafo? Akane, puedo hacer cosas mejores para que me recuerdes.

No se por qué, tal vez porque se trataba de mi ídolo, pero me puse tan nerviosa que no pude sostenerle la mirada.

-No bromees.

Ranma soltó una risa.

-Entonces ¿Quieres esos tallarines o no? – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

-Por supuesto –dije ahora con mejor ánimo.

Mientras comíamos él me contaba de cómo eran las luchas en ese tiempo, antes, dejaban que cualquiera se inscribiera así sea ocultando su identidad y que ahora las reglas habían cambiado. Ranma había estado en muchos concursos y tenía muchos trofeos. Me explico que gracias a eso pudo venir a Nerima y alquilar un departamento para él solo.

Quería preguntarle sobre su madre ¿Por qué ella no habría querido venir con él? Pero lo veía tan contento al hablar de las artes marciales, que no me atreví hacerlo. Normalmente Ranma era callado, su mirada era seria y parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos. Así, que las pocas veces que lo veía sonreír me alegraba mucho.

Lo escuché todo el día, me contó sobre cómo había conocido a personas agradables en sus viajes y también los malos entendidos que lo metían en problemas. Ese día no fueron necesarios los besos como terapia para olvidarnos de todo. Las risas y los buenos recuerdos estaban curando nuestros corazones tristes.

Ranma me acompaño hasta mi casa, ya no me sentía tan mal como antes. Pero al llegar a la entrada mi pecho se hundió un poco.

-Akane, eres una chica sensata y fuerte. Sé que apoyarás a tu hermana en todo – dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Sobre todas las cosas, mi familia era demasiado importante para mí –lo que quedaba de mi familia- Kasumi era como una madre, siempre pendiente de nosotras, siempre preocupándose, se me partía el corazón de solo pensar en que sufría y ahora, tenía a alguien que la apoyaba y la amaba. Aunque eso me mataba por dentro, estaba feliz de que fuera el doctor Tofu quien la quisiera de esa manera.

-Gracias, por estar conmigo hoy – dije sinceramente.

Ranma sonrió. Se acercó a mí lo suficiente como para alzar mi rostro y chocar nuestros alientos. Iba a besarme, y yo quería que lo hiciera.

Su celular sonó.

-Que oportunos – dijo casi cerca de mis labios.

Se separó de mí y vio su celular. Entonces la expresión en su rostro cambio.

-Es Ukyo ¿Qué querrá?

Parecía tan sorprendido como yo.

-¿Qué dice? – no pude evitar preguntar.

-Quiere verme. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya – dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla –Nos vemos, después te llamo.

Quise decir algo, pero Ranma ya estaba corriendo. Mordí mi labio un poco disgustada ¿Por qué Ukyo tenía que escribirle? Era una entrometida. Con ese pensamiento entré a mi casa.

-Ya llegué – murmuré.

Me sentía una idiota por ser tan cobarde. No quería escuchar a Kasumi aun, no me sentía preparada para su confesión. El saber que sé que casará, el saber que probablemente nos abandone a Nabiki y a mí por vivir una mejor vida, el saber que será con el hombre que amo, eso era demasiado doloroso como para enfrenarlo en este momento. Así que como la cobarde que era, me escabullí hacia mi habitación. No quería que nadie entrara.

No se por cuánto tiempo estuve encerrada, pero sentí como la puerta se abría lentamente. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Seguramente era Kasumi que me daría la noticia. Hundí la cara en la almohada, queriendo aparentar que estaba dormida.

Los pasos siguieron hasta que la cama a mi lado se hundió.

 _No, todo se acabó._

Entonces me abrazaron. Escuche sollozos mientras unos brazos me agarraban con fuerza.

-Lo siento – era la voz de Nabiki.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. No podía moverme, no sabía qué hacer. Nabiki estaba abrazándome con tanta fuerza, como si fuera a desaparecer, y lloraba. Nunca la había escuchado llorar de esa manera.

-Perdóname, Akane. No quise decirte esas cosas tan horribles –su cuerpo temblaba –Yo… yo estaba asustada… tenía miedo… tenía miedo de que tú también me abandonaras. Estaba… estaba enojada conmigo misma.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis ojos. Me levanté rápidamente y la tuve en frente. Mi corazón se quebró, Nabiki tenía los ojos rojos, cansados, vacíos. Parecía una niña indefensa, una niña llena de dolor. No pude evitar llorar también.

Mi corazón se quebró.

-Nabiki, no tengo nada que perdonarte – dije sollozando, mientras la tomaba fuerte de los hombros –Eres, eres mi hermana y jamás te abandonaría.

Nabiki gimió y lloró aún más fuerte. Me abrazó y ambas lloramos. Sabía que Nabiki estaba dolida por las cosas que habían pasado con nuestros padres, sabía que se había hecho cargo de nosotras, trato de ocultarnos que nuestro padre prácticamente nos dejó en la calle, evitarnos ese dolor y hacerse cargo de nosotras. Aunque se volvió una persona fría, distante, me doy cuenta de que era una persona que estaba sufriendo cada día.

La abracé aún más fuerte. Mi hermana era una persona valiente, demasiado, mucho más que yo.

-Tú y… y Kasumi son lo único que me queda – dijo gimoteando mientras sorbía su nariz –No quiero perderlas, no sabría qué hacer.

-Kasumi no nos abandonara… - quise creer.

-Si ella se casa, seguramente querrá dejar esta triste y vieja casa y a… a nosotras que solo le damos problemas.

Nunca había escuchado a Nabiki hablar de esa forma. Normalmente era una chica positiva y lista, escucharla de esa manera me daba algo de miedo y dolía.

Es cierto, Kasumi se casaría. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, no quería pensar en eso. Estaba cansada de perder personas.

-Chicas… - la voz de Kasumi sonó desde la puerta.

Allí estaba mi hermana mayor, parada con las manos en su pecho, sus ojos húmedos y tristes. Nabiki se limpió la nariz con la manga. Bajo la mirada, me di cuenta que no podía mirar a Kasumi, parecía avergonzada. Kasumi lentamente se aproximó a nosotras. No se sentó en la cama, se hinco en el suelo y tomo nuestras manos. Ella también tenía lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas.

-Kasumi…

-Lo sé todo, acabo de llegar de la escuela. Me llamaron – Kasumi parecía cansada, miré a Nabiki. Ella aún seguía con la mirada gacha -¿Nabiki? – la voz se le cortó – Recuerdo, recuerdo cuando aún eras una bebita… te tenia entre mis brazos, mamá siempre te cuidaba con mucho amor y ¿Sabes? –Apretó mi mano con fuerza – Antes de, de morir… le prometí que te cuidaría como ella lo hacía, a ti y a Akane.

Kasumi nos miró con ternura.

-Las amo como jamás amaré a nadie, son mi familia. Y quiero… quiero que entiendan. Que entiendas –se dirigió a Nabiki-, que jamás las dejaré de lado. Ustedes están primero en todo, son mi corazón – dijo antes de ponerse a llorar.

Entonces la vi quebrándose. Kasumi, la que aparentaba ser fuerte y dulce todo el tiempo. Estaba ahora en suelo de rodillas, llorando mientras sujetaba nuestras manos con fuerza.

-¿Qué hice mal? – habló entre sollozos.

Nabiki fue la primera en abrazarla y pedirle perdón. Luego me uní a ellas, las tres nos abrazamos con fuerza mientras le pedíamos perdón a Kasumi por haberla dejado sola. En la oscuridad de la habitación, en aquella grande y silenciosa casa, lo único que se escuchaba era el llanto de tres hermanas que se pedían perdón y se prometían jamás abandonarse.

Ese día las tres dormimos juntas, tratando de recuperar el tiempo que habíamos perdido a causa de la tragedia.

 **..**

…


	6. Novios falsos

**-CAPITULO 6-**

 **-TE PROMETO-**

 **..**

 **..**

-Así que no sabes donde pueda estar – dijo Kasumi mientras servía más té.

Era fin de semana, así que no había escuela. Pero para la mala suerte de Nabiki, tenía que ponerse al corriente y tratar de mejorar sus notas, así que asistiría a recibir tutoría los fines de semana. Esa mañana estábamos hablando sobre nuestro padre, Nabiki le contó la verdad, que era ella la que había encontrado un trabajo de medio tiempo en un bar, que había falsificado una identidad falsa de mayor de edad para no tener problemas y que en ocasiones tenía que faltar a la escuela por el trabajo.

A Kasumi y a mí se nos rompió el corazón. No hizo falta que Kasumi la retara, solo con una voz mandate le dijo " _hoy mismo dejaras ese empleo"_ Nabiki sin chistar, obedeció a su hermana.

-Busque por todos lados. Incluso un amigo que solía ir al bar es detective y me ayudó a buscarlo, pero, tampoco logró encontrarlo.

Kasumi apretó sus manos sobre la mesa. Sabía que estaba preocupada, todo esto, sobre que nuestro padre no nos mandaba dinero y que era Nabiki la que nos provenía era algo que nadie se lo había esperado. Al parecer ella cada vez que cobraba, mandaba a nuestra casa el sobre con el dinero de parte de nuestro padre, a veces pretendiendo que era de diferentes partes del país.

Fue una decepción muy grande. Pero, no era algo de que sorprenderse. De todas formas, él nos había abandonado.

-Bueno, podré conseguir un empleo. Pero eso significa que necesitaremos ayuda en casa, tal vez tenga que contratar a alguien para que la cuide.

-Podemos cuidarnos solas – solté un suspiro. Ya estaba demasiado grande como para una niñera.

Kasumi negó con la cabeza mientras miraba su té.

-¡Y también puedo ayudar! Puedo buscar un trabajo de medio tiempo en alguna cafetería después de la escuela – dije un poco más animada.

Kasumi me miro algo dudosa pero enseguida sonrió.

-Muchas gracias, Akane. Enserio, pero enserio, preferiría que terminaras tus estudios.

-No es problema, Kasumi. Puedo hacerlo.

-Yo también…

-Ni pensarlo – Dijo Kasumi sin dejarla hablar –Un poco más y pierdes el año escolar, desde ahora no dejaremos que trabajes. Nosotras cuidaremos de ti y te esforzaras en tus estudios ¿entendido?

Nabiki simplemente se cruzó de brazos. En el fondo me sentía feliz, porque añoraba estar así con mis hermanas. Las tres, reunidas como en los viejos tiempos. Era algo que me hacía que mi triste vida fuera un poco mejor.

Kasumi suspiró pesadamente, como si algo le preocupara.

-No quería hacer esto pero, creo que tendré que hacer una llamada.

-¿A quién? – preguntó Nabiki.

-Una antigua amiga de mamá, la conocí cuando naciste tu Nabiki. Creo que mi madre tenía su número anotado en su agenda. Espero que siga teniendo el mismo número.

-¿Por qué llamaras a alguien? Nosotras podemos hacernos cargo de todo – dije.

-Veras, si yo trabajo y tú también, si Nabiki se dedica a sus estudios necesitaremos la ayuda de alguien que controle todo aquí, que sea una ayuda para nosotras. Además, en el colegio están preocupados por nuestra situación y por ningún motivo quisiera que nos separaran. Ustedes aún son menores de edad.

-¡Pero te casaras! El doctor Tofu podría ayudarnos – dijo Nabiki.

Sus palabras hicieron que mi cuerpo crispara. Aun Kasumi no había hablado del doctor Tofu, baje la mirada tristemente. Quería estar feliz por Kasumi, pero aun no podía evitar que doliera tanto el saber que ambos se amaban.

-Escuchen – Kasumi tomó mi mano y la de Nabiki –Por ahora no pienso casarme, sé que es extraño para ustedes todo esto, pero por ahora nuestra familia está tratando de recuperarse así que rechazaré la propuesta de matrimonio, por ahora, ustedes son mi prioridad y quiero que salgamos de esto juntas.

Mi corazón quería romperse. No sabía si sentirme feliz o miserable. Kasumi me miró maternalmente y sonrió. Mi corazón latió con fuerza, me sonrojé ¿Acaso sabe…? Volteé el rostro.

-Kasumi, pero, si quieres casarte… - trate de decir. Pero ella me detuvo.

-El día en que me case, será el día en que nuestra familia sea una familia feliz. El día en que recordar a nuestros padres no nos cause dolor ni lágrimas. Si no, sonrisas. El día en que ya no vea esas caritas tristes rondar por la casa, si no, unas caritas risueñas como cuando eran pequeñas.

-Kasumi… - Nabiki apretó la mano de mi hermana –Prometo, prometo que daré lo mejor de mí.

-¡Yo también me esforzare!

Las tres nos abrazamos.

Cuando Nabiki se fue a la escuela, le propuse a Kasumi ayudarla con la comida. Mientras preparaba todo, escuche como hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Quería saber si estaba hablando con el doctor Tofu, diciéndole que no se casará con él. Mi curiosidad fue tan grande que me escabullí al corredor, escondida debajo de la mesa de adorno, escuché atentamente.

-…No quería molestarla, no si me recuerde soy Kasumi Tendo. Oh, ¿Enserio? Me alegra tanto que me recuerde…. Si… si… -La voz de Kasumi cambio –Lo siento, tener que decirle esto a estas alturas es muy penoso para mi… mi madre…ella murió hace mucho tiempo, después de su tercera hija…. Entiendo… lo siento, si es algo muy doloroso… gracias…si, ¿Nuestro padre? Bueno, el… él nos aban… desapareció después de unos años, así que… como imaginará… gracias… ¿Enserio? De eso era de lo que quería hablar… no quería molestarla pero… ¿enserio? Entonces la esperamos… hasta pronto seño… oh hehehe está bien, hasta pronto tía Nodoka.

Antes de que colgara me fui rápidamente a la cocina.

Kasumi no se enteró que estuve de chismosa y la ayude a cocinar. Pero viendo que era un desastre para la cocina me dedique a lavar los trastes.

Así pasó el fin de semana.

Tampoco recibí noticias de Ranma. No era como si las esperara, pero una parte de mi ansiaba poder contarle todo lo que había pasado. De todas formas, había dicho que me llamaría.

El domingo en la noche, fui en la madrugada al cuarto de Kasumi y me metí en su cama. Ella no protesto y me hizo espacio. Tiempo después, Nabiki entro y dormimos las tres juntas.

Al entrar a la escuela, miraba hacia todos lados, tratando de buscar a Ranma. Me sentía un poco molesta, tal vez no deba prometer cosas que no hará, aunque… sabía que no era una promesa. Solo había dicho que llamaría. Tal vez, ¿Y si pasó algo entre él y Ukyo? De pronto sentí nauseas, no quería pensar en eso. Ya que sería injusto que él tuviera oportunidad con la chica que quería y yo no.

Ya estaba empezando a rendirme con el doctor Tofu. O mejor dicho, ya me había rendido a las posibilidades de tener algo con él.

-¡Akane! – Ryoga apareció de tras de mí, un poco agitado por correr – buenos días ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, Ryoga. Bien ¿y tú? ¿Qué tal tu fin de semana?

-Un poco pesado, papá me llevo de pesca y ya sabes cómo se pone de intenso a veces.

Comenzamos hablar sobre su fin de semana mientras íbamos a clases. No quería contarle lo que pasó entre mis hermanas y yo, no era porque no tuviera confianza, solo que aún no estaba lista para abrirme con él.

Ryoga me dejó en mi salón, apretó mi mano con dulzura mientras me sonreía. No supe cómo reaccionar, solo pude sonreír. Ukyo estaba en la puerta del suyo mirándonos con los brazos cruzados. Parecía de mal humor.

-¡Cariño! – gritó Ranma a mi espalda, y sus brazos me rodearon por la cintura, atrayéndome a su pecho.

Todo mi cuerpo se erizo, mi corazón comenzó a latir furioso. No pude evitar sudar de los nervios ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Vi a Ryoga mirarnos con mala cara, en especial a Ranma. Pero la cara de Ukyo era todo un poema, parecía que llamas de furia salían por sus ojos.

El aliento de Ranma chocó en mí oído haciendo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera y odie eso.

-Tu solo sígueme la corriente – susurró en mi oído mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Akane? – dijo Ryoga sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ranma. Pude notar como apretaba sus puños con fuerza - ¿Se puede saber porque Saotome te abraza de esa forma?

Ukyo se paró de tras de él, como si también quisiera una explicación.

-Bueno… yo… - sinceramente no sabía que decir. Estaba demasiado nerviosa.

-Es normal que un novio abrace a su novia, además, esta cosita tan linda es escurridiza y le da un poco de pena que la abrace en público ¿Verdad, Akane? ¿La ven? Esta roja – dijo mientras apretaba mi cachete –Eres realmente tierna.

Bien, juro que tuve que conservar todo el autocontrol para no estrellar mi codo en su estómago.

Yo solo asentía con la cabeza, ya que Ranma me la empujaba con el hombro.

-¿Así que son novios? Pensé que estabas bromeando ese día en la enfermería – dijo Ukyo sin quitarme los ojos de encima, como si aún no se la creyera –y cuando hablamos en tu casa. Porque obvio se lo dijiste ¿no? Ya que es tu "novia" ¿Sabías, Akane? Fui a casa de Ranma ese mismo día.

Ranma presiono más su abrazo, como si me diera pie a mentir.

-Eh… - sí, lo recordaba. Había interrumpido nuestro… - bueno – carraspeé –Independientemente de que seas una amiga de la infancia de Ranma, no quiero que vayas a su casa sin mi consentimiento. Es una falta de respeto. Además, cariño – dije esa palabra lo más lenta posible, me volteé un poco y jale su mejilla muy fuerte –La próxima vez, te la veras conmigo y créeme no querrás conocerme enojada.

Ranma comenzó a reír nervioso, sabía que tenía miedo.

¿Lo había hecho bien? ¿Había dicho lo correcto? Estaba tan nerviosa.

-¿Lo ves? ¿No es tan dulce mi novia? A menos… ¿Acaso estas celosa? –se dirigió a Ukyo.

Miré a Ryoga un poco apenada. Ukyo comenzó a discutir con Ranma sobre los celos, asegurando que jamás sentiría eso con él, aunque podía darme cuenta claramente que estaba celosa, tal vez eso sea un punto a favor para Ranma. Aunque, no sabía por qué, pero no me estaba gustando todo esto. Ryoga no me quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía querer leer mi mirada, baje los ojos apenada, hasta un poco sonrojada. La mirada de Ryoga era intensa.

Ranma pareció haberse dado cuenta, entonces me tomó de la mano, terminando la discusión con Ukyo.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos – dijo más serio.

-Akane ¿podemos hablar en el receso? – Ryoga sujetó mi manga - Solos – dijo mirando a Ranma de mala gana.

Entonces algo sucedió. La tensión ente Ryoga y Ranma era muy fuerte, lo peor, era que yo estaba en medio. Ranma me sujetaba de la mano con fuerza mientras Ryoga me sujetaba de la manga.

-Akane no tiene nada que hablar contigo, suéltala.

Miré apenada a Ryoga. No quería que tuvieran problemas y menos, verme involucrada, no quería darle más dolores de cabeza a mi hermana. Me solté del agarre de Ryoga y con una reverencia de disculpa me dirigí a mi salón con Ranma.

-¿Me puedes decir qué diablos fue todo eso? – le pregunté una vez estuve en mi asiento.

Ranma miraba a la ventana un poco pensativo. Después de unos segundos me sonrió. Ahora que lo recordaba el día de la enfermería había dicho que era su novia ¿Entonces no era mentira? ¿No me lo había imaginado?

-Cuando me encontré con Ukyo, la llevé a mi casa para hablar mejor. Entonces empezó a preguntarme que tenía contigo así que deduje que estaba celosa. Pero al ver también que no me daría oportunidad quise hincarla un poco y le dije que tú y yo habíamos empezado una relación. Hubieras visto su cara, estaba furiosa.

-¿Así que tu plan es darle celos?

-Bueno, tal vez – dijo un poco apenado - ¿Me ayudaras?

No me hacía sentir del todo bien ser utilizada por Ranma para darle celos a Ukyo. Pero, en el fondo pensé que sería una oportunidad para olvidar al doctor Tofu, y hacerle pensar que estoy con Ranma. Tal vez se lo diga a Kasumi y ella no sospeche que siento algo por el doctor Tofu. Ya que no siento nada por él, tal vez…

Era un poco bajo hacer esto pero, ¿Qué podría perder?

Un pensamiento recorrió mi cabeza ¿Enamorarme de Ranma y sufrir por él? No, eso no sucedería. Sabía perfectamente que Ranma estaba interesado en alguien más.

-De acuerdo. Pero, si tu Ukyo quiere buscarme problemas, no respondo.

Ranma sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

Fue difícil escabullirme de Ranma, sabía que iba hablar con Ryoga y no se me despegaba ¿Por qué lo odiaba? Tal vez él sabía que Ukyo sentía algo por él y por eso le tenía algo de recelo. Tuve que decirle que iba al baño y que no me hostigara tanto o le diría a Ukyo la verdad, así que no insistió más y dijo que me esperaría en clases. Pero no sin antes advertirme que si demoraba iría a buscarme.

Me encontré con Ryoga atrás del patio de la escuela. Pronto se acabaría el receso y tenía que darme prisa.

-Hola – le dije.

-Hola…

Nos quedamos un momento en silencio. Ryoga parecía algo incómodo, me sentí un poco mal, sabía que todo era por mi mentira con Ranma. No podía decirle la verdad, eso supondría contarle desde el inicio y contarle sobre el doctor Tofu.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas, por fin hablo:

-Así que eres novia de Saotome – dijo soltando un suspiro.

No dije nada.

¿Qué podría decirle?

-¿Pensabas contármelo? Para eso somos amigos ¿No?

-Lo… lo siento – apreté mis puños.

-Akane, hemos estado juntos por mucho tiempo. Te conozco tan bien, se cuándo algo te lastima, cuando algo te alegra. No te había preguntado nada por respeto a tus sentimientos, pero sabía que sufrías.

Lo miré desconcertada ¿A que venía todo esto? Mi corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente.

-Ryoga…

-Dime la verdad ¿Enserio estas con él? – Dijo acercándose un poco a mí –Porque lo que veo, es que estas mintiendo. Tú no sientes nada por él. Tus ojos no brillan, tu gesto no cambia. No logro ver nada que me convenza de que si están juntos.

Ryoga estaba muy cerca de mí. Tuve que alzar el rostro para verlo. Sus ojos castaños me miraban intensamente, su piel era blanca y se veía tan suave que por un momento tuve curiosidad por tocarla y saber cómo se sentía. No había tenido la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca como lo tenía ahora.

-Akane, yo… - apretó sus labios –no te había visto antes con otra persona y ahora… no puedo soportarlo.

Me sujeto de los brazos mientras se acercaba más a mí. Yo no podía moverme. Estaba paralizada.

Rozó mis labios con su boca. Instintivamente cerré mis ojos, sabía que estaba mal, pero había algo en Ryoga que no me dejaba gritarle o decirle que se detuviera, no quería lastimarlo, no quería alejarlo. Sujetó mis manos con fuerza. Entonces el timbre sonó.

Como si hubiera despertado de un sueño, Ryoga se apartó de mí rápidamente.

-Lo, ¡Lo siento! No sé qué me pasó.

-¡No te preocupes! Ryoga, siento mucho que no te haya contado nada, solo que… - comencé a jugar con mis dedos –No quiero que nada dañe nuestra amistad y te… alejes de mi…

Ryoga pareció captar mis palabras. Por un momento lo noté triste, pero luego sonrió.

-Akane, pase lo que pase jamás dejaré de estar a tu lado.

Sentí la seguridad que me hizo sentir Kasumi aquel día. Ryoga lo notó y me abrazó, entonces supe que Ryoga era una parte importante en mi vida y que perderlo sería muy doloroso para mí, así cómo perder a mi familia. Porque Ryoga, él era mi familia. Así que lo abracé con fuerza.

No le conté nada, pero con este abrazo creo que entendió que tenía miedo, así que me abrazó con fuerza. Esto era lo que necesitaba.

El resto de la clase, Ranma parecía distraído. Ya no me hablaba ni me molestaba, pero eso no era lo que me preocupaba, lo que ahora me preocupaba era encontrar un trabajo, necesitaba ayudar a mi hermana. Después de las clases sin decir una sola palabra, Ranma camino a mi lado. Como éramos novios falsos, se suponía que tendríamos que irnos juntos de la escuela.

El silencio de Ranma comenzó a ser un poco incómodo. Parecía molesto. Caminaba con las manos en sus bolsillos, mirando hacia otro lado que no fuera yo. Llegamos a una calle donde casi no caminaba nadie. Por alguna razón me puse nerviosa.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron por un segundo. Y ese segundo fue suficiente para sentir un choque eléctrico recorrer todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer.

Ranma me tomo de los hombros, me apoyo sobre la pared y de inmediato me besó. Su beso estaba cargado de ansiedad, pasión, rabia. Pero no pude resistirme, le correspondí al beso con la misma emoción. Sujetó mi cabeza firmemente mientras me besaba. Yo me sujetaba de su camisa como si fuera mi soporte, mis piernas temblaban.

-Otra regla – dijo soltándome, pero sin apartarse de mí. Respirábamos fuertemente –Si estamos juntos en esto, no quiero que nadie más se te acerque ¿me oíste?

Parecía enojado. Pero por alguna extraña razón sus palabras me hicieron vibrar. Me sujete aún más fuerte de su camisa.

-¿Por qué? – lo miré muy sería. No me gustaba que mandara en mi vida.

-¿Cómo que por qué? Se supone que tú y yo somos novios. Y si te…

-¿Ese es el problema? – Lo corté molesta, lo empujé -¿Te molestas si me ven hablando con otra persona y quedar como un mentiroso con Ukyo? O peor aún, un cornudo.

Ranma apretó sus labios con fuerza.

-¡Déjame terminar! Me molesta tener que verte con otro. ¡Te vi! ¿Crees que me comí ese cuento de que ibas al baño? Akane, lo digo enserio, por poco y le parto la cara cuando quiso besarte – tapo su mano con la cara – lo peor es que tú estabas dispuesta ¿A qué estás jugando?

Lo miré molesta.

-¿A qué estás jugando tú? Entonces tu si puedes tener acercamientos con Ukyo ¿Es eso? Esto no se trata solo de ti, deja de ser tan egocéntrico y creer que todo te pertenece. ¿Qué pasara el día en que te vea tratando de besarla? – Dije empujándolo una vez más – A diferencia de ti, Ryoga es solo mi amigo y una persona muy importante para mí. No eres nadie para decirme que me aleje de él.

-No te dije que lo dejaras de ver, te dije que me molestaba – se acercó más a mí – ¡Porque le gustas!

Es verdad, Ryoga estuvo a punto de besarme ¿Entonces, enserio le gusto? No supe que decir, no podía discutir con eso.

-¿Por qué te molesta? – lo miré. El pareció ponerse nervioso y pensativo. Como tampoco si hubiera dado cuenta del porqué de su molestia. Como si solo se haya dejado llevar por el coraje sin razón alguna.

-No lo sé…

Esto estaba comenzando a salirse de control y apenas llevábamos casi un mes.

-Recuerdas… ¿recuerdas en que dijimos que no involucraríamos los sentimientos? – respiré hondo – que si eso pasaba, lo dejaríamos, así sean celos.

Ranma apretó sus manos.

-Lo recuerdo – se quedó en silencio por un momento –Lo, lo siento. Creo que… que me dejé llevar porque no me agrada ese tipo ¿crees que no sé qué Ukyo está muerta por él?

Lo miré comprensiva.

-Así que es eso. Primero la chica que te gusta está interesada en él y luego sería el colmo que tu falsa novia te dejara por él.

Ranma parecía apenado.

-Eso suena horrible – dijo soltando una risa triste.

Sabía que se sentía tener tanta inseguridad. Y, aunque yo no era la chica que le interesaba, quería que sintiera seguridad conmigo. Quería hacerlo sentirse cómodo, hasta que pueda estar con la chica que de verdad quería. Un sentimiento de tristeza me recorrió, pero no me importó. No quería que Ranma se sintiera como yo.

No sabía si esto estaba bien. Pero de todas maneras lo hice.

Tome sus manos.

-Ranma, quiero que sepas… que mientras tú y yo tengamos nuestro "romance" te seré fiel. Hasta que logre olvidar al doctor Tofu y tú logres estar con Ukyo. Mis labios serán solo tuyos hasta ese entonces.

Las mejillas de Ranma se tiñeron de un leve rojo. Su mirada fue intensa, como si mis palabras le hubieran llegado al alma. Entonces, como nunca había pasado, Ranma me tomó suavemente de la cintura y me beso.

Lento, tierno, suave, que mi corazón comenzó a latir con prisa.

Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y nos aferramos el uno al otro. No había sentido este tipo de beso antes. Fue un beso muy especial, que por un momento deje de pensar en el doctor Tofu, y ahora solo Ranma ocupaba toda mi mente.

-Y yo prometo que no seré un cretino – y volvió a besarme de esa manera tan dulce que me empezó a gustar.

..

..

 **Hola chicos! Perdón por la demora, bueno pues como estoy empezando un semestre nuevo en la uni se me hace un poco difícil actualizar a tiempo.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios y espero que sigan la historia**


	7. las palabras duelen

**-CAPITULO 7-**

 **LAS PALABRAS DUELEN**

…

…

…

Al paso unas semanas, muchas cosas habían cambiado. Mi relación con Ranma era muy buena, en el sentido que éramos más cercanos como amigos y nos contábamos todo. Pero, sabía que había cosas que Ranma me ocultaba sobre su vida, pero, no quería presionarlo. En algunas ocasiones lo veía intranquilo, casi triste, pensativo y era esas veces en que su distracción era yo. Pues, había tomado la costumbre de besarme por largos ratos mientras dejaba pasar su dolor. Me sentía utilizada en cierto modo, pero, yo también estaba sacando provecho con esto. Ya que lograba ver poco a poco al doctor Tofu con otros ojos. De hecho, casi no lo había visto en el colegio, ya que no me "enfermaba" tan seguido para ir a verlo.

Sabía que había pospuesto su matrimonio con Kasumi, y en ocasiones la oía hablar por teléfono diciendo un "también te amo" en voz baja. Me sentía un poco mal por ella, pero por otro lado, en nuestra casa se respiraba otro aire. Nabiki actuaba de manera normal, pero en ocasiones prefería estar sola. Sabía que era un poco estresante para ella no poder ayudar en la casa, pero, Kasumi le había prohibido trabajar hasta que mejorara sus notas.

Por mi lado, había encontrado trabajo en una pastelería, para la suerte de muchos, no en la cocina, si no, en la tienda. Así que en ocasiones no podía estar todo el tiempo con Ranma. Al parecer su relación con Ukyo no había cambiado mucho, ella se ponía muy celosa de nosotros y en ocasiones la veía melosa con Ranma. Una vez no soporte los rumores de que me engañaba con otra, así que pusimos una nueva regla: _"queda prohibido tener algún contacto físico con otra persona, hasta romper con lo nuestro"_ Ranma estuvo de acuerdo, y mantenía su distancia con Ukyo hasta que ella se decidiera a estar con él.

Ranma también sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, pues se lo había contado todo un día que fue a entrenar al dojo de mi casa. Estuve tan feliz ese día, ya que pude tener una pequeña batalla con la persona que admiraba mucho.

-Tus movimientos son un poco lentos – dijo secándose el sudor –tienes mucha fuerza, pero eres un poco torpe.

-¡¿Qué dices?! – quería golpearlo.

-Además, tienes mal carácter. Akane, una de las cosas que tiene que tener en la cabeza un artista marcial, es saber controlar su temperamento. Ya te lo he dicho antes.

Fruncí el ceño, era cierto, en ocasiones me enojaba fácilmente y lo golpeaba. Me crucé de brazos y me senté en el suelo.

Después de contarle todo –bueno, sin muchos detalles sobre como nuestro padre nos abandonó-, hasta la noche en que le pedimos perdón a Kasumi, me sentí mucho mejor. Como si una carga pesada se me quitara de encima. Ranma hacía que me sintiera así.

El escuchaba atentamente mientras jugaba con sus pies.

-Ahora entiendo por qué eras así – dijo pensativo –Cuando te conocí, vi un vacío en tus ojos, casi me pude comparar contigo. Te parecías tanto a mí que fue fácil hablarte.

-¿También pasaron cosas malas en tu vida?

-Sí, pero no es algo de lo que me siento listo de hablar – vi como su cuerpo se tensaba.

-¿Ukyo lo sabe? – la curiosidad podía más conmigo.

Me miró por un momento y luego al suelo.

-Creo que tú me conoces más que Ukyo. Ella solo conoce mi lado amable, coqueto, pero no me ha visto como tú. En ocasiones, trato de no portarme así frente a ella.

-¿Triste?

-Ajam…

Puse mi mano sobre la suya y le sonreí. Entre los dos nos dábamos el apoyo que no éramos capaces de recibir de nadie.

-Me alegra que las cosas estén mejorando en tu casa – sabía que lo decía enserio y me alegraba por eso –Ahora ¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a tu amor imposible?

Resoplé levanto los finos cabellos que caían sobre mi cara. Miré de reojo a Ranma, habría jurado que se sonrojó, pero bajó su cara. Me puse un poco nerviosa. Últimamente me ponía nerviosa con él.

-No lo sé, creo que dejaré que el tiempo pase. Tal vez deje de amarlo – lo dije como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Pero en el fondo dolía un poco – y para cuando lo "nuestro" termine buscare un novio de verdad, que me quiera y me haga olvidar mi antiguo amor.

Tapé mi rostro con mis manos por la vergüenza.

Ranma no dijo nada. Parecía pensarlo mucho. No me gustaba cuando se quedaba en silencio, me moría por saber qué cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

-¿Te interesaras más por Ryoga? – preguntó en voz baja.

Miré hacia la puerta del dojo. No había hablado mucho con Ryoga después de ese día, pero nos mandábamos mensajes y en ocasiones comíamos juntos, claro, cuando Ranma comía con Ukyo ¿Podría hacerme olvidar al doctor Tofu? Esa pregunta me revoloteó por la cabeza.

-No lo sé, tal vez. Tal vez en un futuro quiera intentarlo – sonreí a la nada, pero podía sentir la mirada de Ranma clavada en mi –Quiero, quiero sentir que es ser querida por alguien. Quiero sentir que es ser deseada. Quiero… que alguien me vea como realmente soy y aun así me ame. Ryoga no me conoce del todo, tal vez no le guste – solté con una risa amarga –tal vez a nadie le guste.

-Akane… - Ranma quiso decir algo pero al instante se retractó.

Se acercó a mí, pego su rostro al mío.

Nuestras narices chocaron.

-¿Puedo… puedo decir algo sin que corras despavorida?

Cerré los ojos y asentí con la cabeza.

Ranma espiró hondo y tomo mi rostro entre sus manos.

-Eres una persona tan adorable, tan hermosa, con un carácter único y fuerte. Que creo que cualquier hombre estaría loco por ti – dijo seriamente.

Solté una risita.

-Pues las personas a mí alrededor, no parecen interesadas en mí. El doctor Tofu está loco por mi hermana y tú, estás loco por Ukyo y lo peor es que no puedo ver a Ryoga con otros ojos – sentí un jalón en el estómago, odiaba esto – Creo que estaré destinada a estar sola, a menos que le dé una oportunidad a Ryoga.

-No – dijo claramente.

Abrí los ojos. Ahora el los tenia cerrados, con el entrecejo arrugado, como si algo le molestara.

-Akane… - abrió la boca y luego la cerró –creo… creo que…

Tuve miedo de lo fuera a decir, tuve pánico de que por un segundo considerada terminar conmigo. Se que todo era falso, pero aún no estaba lista para apartar a Ranma de mi vida, a que él era la única persona en la que podía apoyarme. Así que lo único que hice fue besarlo.

No podía dejar de pensar en Ranma últimamente, quería besarlo todo el tiempo, lo deseaba, algo que jamás me había pasado con nadie, excepto con una persona. Pero sabía cómo eran las cosas, el chico que estaba besando en este momento, estaba enamorado de alguien más y sabía que era cuestión de tiempo que lo nuestro se acabara y sabía que si involucraba mucho los sentimientos, saldría de una desilusión amorosa para entrar en otra.

Una parte de mí en ocasiones quería dejarlo, pero otra parte me rogaba por estar cerca de él. Estaba dejando de pensar en el doctor Tofu, pero ahora estaba empezando a pensar mucho en Ranma.

Desesperada por mis sentimientos y con miedo de poder llegar a sentir algo más fuerte. Me aparte de él.

Ranma estaba sonrojado, un poco sorprendido. Quiso tomarme de la mano, pero me aparte.

-¿Qué paso?

Me levante del suelo, tenía que hacer que mi corazón dejara de latir de esa manera.

-Ahora recuerdo que… que vendrá una amiga de la familia, creo que no te lo conté. Así que, tengo que dejar algunas cosas listas para el día que llegue.

Mi respiración era agitada. Ranma se levantó lentamente.

-Akane…

-Mañana tendré que trabajar así que creo que nos podremos reunir en otra ocasión.

Ranma apretó sus manos, sabía que estaba frustrado. Conocía sus reacciones.

-¡Akane, escúchame!

-¡Es suficiente, Ranma! – Dije dándole la espalda –Creo que, es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy – apreté mis labios con fuerza.

Esto estaba volviéndose cada vez más malo, mis sentimientos por el doctor Tofu estaban ahí, pero estaban siendo opacados por Ranma. Tenía mucho miedo.

-Está bien. Me iré, adiós – dicho esto salió del dojo.

No supe cómo explicar lo que sucedió conmigo cuando se fue. Pero sé que me puse muy triste. Su sonrisa, su seriedad, su mueca cuando quiere ocultar que está riendo en clases, sus papelitos diciéndome que esta aburrido, sus juegos, no podía dejar de pensar en todo eso y la necesidad de quererlo cerca de mi todo el tiempo, tampoco podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento podría terminar…

Lo que juré que no pasaría, estaba pasando.

Me estaba enamorando de Ranma.

Y con ese pensamiento en mi corazón, una lágrima cayó por mi rostro.

..

..

Ranma no había ido a clases después de eso. Había faltado por dos días y no sabía absolutamente nada de él. Estaba volviéndome loca, lo había llamado un par de veces y no contestaba, ni siquiera respondía mis mensajes. Estaba molesta, era un desconsiderado y no entendía porque tenía que seguir preocupándome por él. Así que decidí dejar de insistir.

..

..

-Buenos días – Ryoga me saludo –No tienes una buena cara ¿Dormiste bien?

Pasé mis manos por mis ojos tratando de ocultar las ojeras. Anoche no había podido dormir bien, de hecho, hace dos noches que no duermo bien, ya que no podía dejar de pensar en Ranma. No sabía nada él y eso me estaba afectando.

Estaba molesta de que en todo este tiempo, ese chico había logrado voltear mi mundo, había logrado que dejara de extrañar tanto al doctor Tofu, había logrado sacarme de quicio en algunas ocasiones por los celos, estaba logrando tantas cosas que me empezaba a dar miedo.

-No mucho, pero estoy bien, no te preocupes – le regalé una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿Sabes? en la tarde habrá una especie de rebaja en la heladería, creo que celebran su primer año ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo? ¡Te gustará! Yo pediré la montaña de chocolate.

-Lo siento, tengo trabajo – lo miré apenada.

Ryoga echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó un suspiro.

-¡Cierto! Lo había olvidado, que tonto soy – se rasco la parte de atrás de la cabeza –Bueno, entonces puedo llevarte algo a tu trabajo ¿Te parece bien?

-No hace falta – no pude evitar sonrojarme –Eres tan bueno conmigo, siento que estoy abusando de ti.

-Lo hago porque me gusta – apretó mi hombro –Entonces está decidido. Esta tarde te visitaré y te llevare un helado.

-¿A quién le llevaras helado? – la voz melosa de Ukyo sonó de tras de nosotros –Ryoga, te recuerdo que Akane es una mujer comprometida, se vería muy mal que hagas eso.

Puse los ojos en blanco, apreté mi bolso con fuerza. No tenía ganas de discutir con Ukyo.

-Solo están saliendo, no son prometidos ni nada por el estilo. Además soy su amigo, y puedo visitarla si quiero – no pude evitar sonreír de gusto, ya que la cara de Ukyo se frunció.

-Bueno, creo que no le hará gracia. Ayer hable con él y por lo que me contaba, tu no le caes nada bien.

No pude evitar parar y voltear a verla a la cara.

-¿Hablaste con él? – de repente sentí la rabia creciendo en mi interior.

Ukyo me miró por unos segundos como si estuviera loca. Entonces, una media sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Esto no era nada bueno…

-Sí, hablamos casi toda la noche ¿No te ha dicho? – Llevo su mano a su boca fingiendo sorpresa y pena- Espera, no me digas ¿Acaso no te llama como a mí? Es una pena, querida.

-No le hagas caso, Akane – Ryoga la miró de mala gana, me sujetó de la mano y me llevo lejos de ella.

Antes de voltear, pude ver como sus ojos brillaron con victoria. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearla.

Apreté mis manos tan fuerte, que podía sentir las uñas clavarse en mis palmas. Tenía tanto coraje, tanta rabia que mi cuerpo dolía de lo tensionado que estaba. Ranma era un imbécil, ahí estaba yo, sin poder dormir, esperando que me llamara o contestara y el muy infeliz solo hablaba con Ukyo. Los odiaba, los odiaba a los dos por ser unos imbéciles.

Entonces la realidad cayó como un balde de agua helada. Ranma estaba conmigo por una razón, y esa era darle celos a Ukyo para poder estar con ella. Ranma no se interesaba por mí, ni si quiera estaría preocupado si viera las ojeras que tengo. Me sentiría demasiado humillada si supiera que por su culpa no pude dormir bien, que estuve pensando en el toda la noche, esperando que estuviera bien. Era una tonta. Estaba queriendo a un chico que no sentía absolutamente nada por mí. Sentí un vacío en el estómago, y mi pecho se estrujó tanto, que dolía.

No, no, me estaba pasando de nuevo y esta vez era con Ranma.

-Akane – la voz de Ryoga me trajo de vuelta. Sus dedos pasaron por mis mejillas, se lo veía angustiado –No merece que llores por él. Ni él ni Ukyo, te juro que si lo veo le romperé la cara.

Lleve mis manos a mi rostro. Estaba llorando y no me había percatado.

Limpié mis lágrimas, Ryoga no dejaba de mirarme preocupado. No lo culpaba, era mi amigo, me quería y era obvio que estaría angustiado por mí. Entonces envidiaba a Ukyo, quería saber… que se sentía que te quisieran de ese modo o necesitaba que Ranma me quisiera de ese modo creo que nunca podré conseguir que alguien que quiero me quiera de la misma forma.

Ya no entendía absolutamente nada, estaba demasiado confundida y triste. Trate de pensar en el doctor Tofú, pero su recuerdo no aliviaba mi dolor ¿En qué momento, Ranma consiguió todo esto? Comencé a tratar de aferrarme a mis sentimientos por el doctor, pero cada vez que intentaba sujetarlos, una fuerza me lo impedía y mi corazón dolía cada vez más.

Abracé a Ryoga. Ahora era el único que lograba que no perdiera la compostura. Necesitaba un ancla que no dejara que me hundiera, no quería sentir esto por Ranma, no quería que esto acabara conmigo como lo había hecho el doctor Tofu hace un tiempo. Tenía miedo de que el resultado fuera peor.

Ryoga me recibió entre sus brazos, me apretó con fuerza, como si quisiera que el dolor que sentía desapareciera. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas, mientras sus dedos me acariciaban la espalda. Ranma no me quería, eso tenía que tenerlo más que claro, desde el día que empezó todo este estúpido juego. Necesitaba dejarme en claro, que nunca podría ocupar el lugar de Ukyo.

Me odiaba… me odiaba por permitir que esto se saliera de control.

De un segundo a otro, sentí como alguien tomaba mi hombro con fuerza y me apartaba de Ryoga. Segundos después, vi a Ryoga en el piso, con una mano sobre su boca, mirando con ojos furiosos a la persona que estaba delante de mí.

-No te le vuelvas acercar – una advertencia…

Miré a Ranma, estaba casi con el cabello despeinado, sus hombros estaban tensos, su voz sonaba peligrosa, no podía ver la expresión en su rostro, pero podría jurar que sus ojos congelarían cualquier lago. Su mano se mantenía firme en mi mano, quise moverme pero este me lo impidió enseguida. Ryoga gruño desde el suelo, de repente me vi rodeada de algunos alumnos. Quería que la tierra me tragara viva.

-¿Te crees con el derecho de decidir quién está cerca de ella? – Se levantó despacio –dices llamarte su _novio_ , pero no te comportas como uno. ¿Sabes? No me como esa historia de su noviazgo. Conozco a Akane mejor que tú para darme cuenta de que algo raro sucede. No sé qué traen entre ustedes, pero créeme, lo voy averiguar – dijo apretando los dientes.

Ranma se removió en su puesto, incomodo.

-¿La conoces mejor? No me hagas reír, escucha, te lo advierto, Ryoga – Ranma se acercó un poco a él. Juraba que en cualquier momento se arrancarían los dientes –no quiero volver a ver tus manos cerca de mi no-via ¿Entendiste?

Ryoga respiró fuerte. Me miró, como si me prometiera que esto no se quedaría así. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y le pedí disculpas con la mirada. Ryoga no se tragaba la mentira de que éramos novios, seguramente sospechaba desde un principio. Necesitaba decirle la verdad, no merecía que le mintiera de esta forma. Pero por ahora no era el momento.

-Luego hablaremos – me dijo seriamente.

Ranma quiso acercarse pero lo detuve. No quería que peleara con Ryoga, no quería que armara una escena delante de toda la escuela.

Cuando Ryoga despareció, algunos chicos disimulaban que hacían algo mientras nos veían. Ranma les lanzó a todos una mirada asesina y como por arte de magia, todos se esfumaron.

-Se supone que somos "novios" ¿Tenía que llegar y encontrarte abrazada con ese tipo? – dijo tocándose la frente. Estaba furioso.

Lo miré con la boca abierta. Confundida y enojada.

-¿Lo dices tú? – me aparté de el – ¿El que desaparece por dos días sin ninguna explicación? ¡El que se larga quien sabe a dónde y no contesta mis llamadas! Tú no tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme algo, Saotome.

-¿Ahora soy "Saotome"? ¿Se supone que este es tu show de novia celosa? – el azul de sus ojos se tornó oscuro.

-¡Eres un imbécil! – Apreté mis manos -¡Si tanto quieres que te respete, entonces hazlo tú también!

-¡Claro que te respeto! – estaba empezando alzar la voz.

-¡¿Tanto que solo hablas con Ukyo?! ¡Me ignoras y con la única persona con quien te dignas hablar es con ella! – la rabia me estaba superando. Sentía mi corazón latir con furia -¡Si tanto te importa, terminemos esta maldita farsa y lárgate con ella!

Ranma se puso pálido, miró hacia todos lados y se acercó a mí. Yo me alejé. Parecía contrariado, preocupado.

-¿Ella te dijo eso?

-¿Y que si lo hizo? Eres un imbécil – lo empujé con fuerza, para alejarlo de mí. Lo odiaba, lo odiaba tanto. Mis ojos escocían -¡Habíamos puesto reglas y las rompiste! ¡Así que no me pidas que deje de estar con Ryoga cuando tu estas con esa!

-Necesitaba hablar con ella – dijo con la mirada sobre el suelo. Parecía torturarse por ello.

Sentía las lágrimas al borde. Necesitaba salir de aquí, necesitaba alejar todos estos sentimientos que me estaban comiendo viva. Agarré con fuerza mi bolso para irme, pero Ranma me detuvo.

-No creas que no quise hablar contigo, Akane, yo necesitaba…

-¡No lo digas! – No quería escuchar la verdad -¡Ya no es necesario que lo digas! Sé por qué estamos juntos, no tengo ningún derecho a reclamarte. Sé porque prefieres hablar con Ukyo que conmigo. Porque ella es la única mujer que amas, y yo solo soy una excusa para darle celos –tragué seco, mi garganta dolía –lo nuestro no es más que un simple juego, así que no tienes por qué darme explicaciones.

-¡Si tan solo me escucharas! – parecía desesperado.

-¡Te dije que no quiero! – me zafé con fuerza de su agarre. Apreté mi puño con fuerza ¿Acaso el no sentía dolor alguno? ¿Acaso le gustaba verme así? –Solo espero que esto se termine rápido. Prefiero mil veces estar con Ryoga que contigo.

No quise mirarlo, pero su silencio me confirmó que tal vez mis palabras le dolieron y que estaba sufriendo como yo. No quise quedar a comprobarlo, no quise mirarlo y llorar frente a el. No quise escuchar su respuesta, así que me fui corriendo. Necesitaba estar lejos de él.

Ese día… Ranma no entró a clases.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola amigos!**

 **Aprovechare el fin de semana para subir mas cap y escribir mas. Estoy ocupadita con la u y pues sinceramente también paso jugando lol y bueno, el tiempo me consume xD pero tranquilos que seguiré subiendo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Me hacen muy feliz y me motivan para seguir escribiendo. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado.**


	8. Adios

-¿Estas peleada con tu novio? – pregunto Nabiki mientras leía una revista.

Acababa de llegar y había dejado mi mochila en el suelo. No sé si fue por mi estado de ánimo o porque prácticamente por poco daño el suelo por la fuerza con la que tiré mi bolso. Solté un suspiro mientras volteaba los ojos.

-No es mi novio – refunfuñe. Nabiki me miró divertida y luego volvió a ojear su revista.

-Seguro, querida. Pues lo que sabía es que los novios se besaban y por lo que he visto, ustedes se besan en todas partes, pareciera que no pueden mantener sus manos despegadas del cuerpo del otro.

-¡Nabiki!

Nabiki no paro de reír mientras yo no paraba de sonrojarme.

-¿Cuándo llega la señora Nodoka? – cambié de tema rápidamente.

-Kasumi dijo que llegaría hoy en la noche, de todas formas el cuarto _ahora_ si está listo. Espero que no llame a decir que tenía cosas que arreglar y posponga su viaje.

-No seas descortés. La señora Nodoka va a vivir aquí, es normal que se tome su tiempo para dejar las cosas arregladas por allá.

-Por cierto, ella prefiere que la llamamos tía Nodoka – tomó una galleta de la mesita.

-Aun no me acostumbro. Bueno, espero que Kasumi llegue rápido. Prepararé un poco té.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y como si Nabiki hubiera estado esperando una llamada importante, corrió a contestar. No quise preguntar de qué se trataba, ya que Nabiki era reservada con sus cosas. Por un momento la imagen de mi papá se cruzó por mi cabeza.

Me dirigí a la cocina.

Kasumi trabajaba en un restaurante por las mañanas y en la tarde trabajaba en una florería. Su paga era buena, pero no tanto para mantenernos a las tres, así que yo trabajaba en la pastelería. Sabía que mi hermana llegaba muy cansada y la ayudábamos en lo que podíamos en la casa. Nabiki lavaba la ropa cuando podía y yo limpiaba. En ocasiones era un poco complicado y la casa se veía sucia. Para mí era un alivio que la tía Nodoka aceptara en vivir con nosotras. Tenía tantas ganas de conocerla.

-Insistí en ir a recogerla, pero dijo que estaría bien – dijo Kasumi. ya mi hermana había llegado y estábamos en la salita.

-¿Sabe dónde vivimos? – pregunté.

-Cuando era pequeña, venía a visitar a nuestra madre. Así que, supongo que lo recordará.

-¡Bien! ya está todo listo – anuncio Nabiki quien acababa de entrar a la sala – el cuarto esta impecable _otra vez._ Qué horror que esos gatos se metieran por la ventana y dejaran todo hecho un desastre.

No pude evitar reír. Desde que la tía Nodoka había dicho que vendría, Nabiki tuvo la obligación de arreglar su habitación. Y mientras los días pasaban tenía que limpiarla y sacudir el polvo. Esta vez tuvo la mala suerte de que los gatos del vecino entraran.

-¿Ella nos cobrara algo por ayudarnos a mantener la casa? – pregunté mientras jugaba con la galleta en mi mano.

-No, dijo que quería venir y apoyarnos en todo. La tía tiene un buen corazón, dijo que se sentía sola en su casa ya que su esposo y su hijo se fueron.

-Pobre, la dejaron sola – dijo Nabiki.

-La tenemos que hacer sentir como en su casa, ahora ella formará parte de esta familia.

Luego de un par de horas, una mujer se anuncia en la entrada de la casa. Las tres corrimos a recibirla.

Cuando la vi, me quede perpleja. Aquella mujer era muy hermosa, tenía el cabello recogido elegantemente, usaba un kimono azul oscuro igual que el color de sus ojos. Unos ojos que me hacían recordar a Ranma. En realidad, aquella mujer y el… sacudí mi cabeza sacando ese pensamiento. Un poco tímida caminé de tras de mis hermanas quienes la saludaron cordialmente.

-Oh, vamos, chicas ¿Dónde está mi abrazo? – entonces ellas la abrazaron –Vaya, ¡Miren lo grande que están!

No pude evitar sentirme cohibida, me acerque despacio, esperando que ellas se apartaran para poder saludarla. Cuando lo hicieron, la tía Nodoka me miró con tanta ternura que mi corazón se estrujó. Por un momento vi a mi madre en sus ojos, quise llorar, pero me contuve.

-Tú debes ser Akane – dijo con una sonrisa –Cielos, eres tan parecida a tu madre.

Aquel comentario me hizo sentir que flotaba en el aire, así que no pude evitar abrazarla. Ella me apretó fuerte contra su pecho. Por primera vez, después de que nuestro padre nos abandonara, no había sentido tanta seguridad como la estaba sintiendo ahora.

Kasumi sirvió la cena, un poco tarde, pero era porque queríamos comer con la tía. La ayudamos a acomodar sus cosas en la habitación y luego fuimos a la mesa.

-Tía Nodoka. Quería agradecerte que estés aquí por nosotras, cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en pedírnosla – decía Kasumi mientras hacia una reverencia frente a la tía.

-Oh, no querida, no te preocupes. Escuchen – todas le pusimos atención –Naoko era como una hermana para mí, la noticia me dejo muy triste. Hubiera deseado estar con ustedes antes pero… pero pasaron cosas en mi vida que tuve que andar casi por todo Japón viajando. Si lo hubiera sabido antes, hubiera venido corriendo. Lo siento mucho, discúlpenme por mi desconsideración.

-No se preocupe, ahora estamos mejor con usted aquí – dijo Nabiki.

-Kasumi me contó todo lo que han pasado. Nabiki, eres una chica admirable por esforzarte tanto por tus hermanas, es hora de que termines tus estudios. Si no me equivoco, este año te gradúas ¿no?

-Ya falta poco, por suerte he estado subiendo mis notas.

-Y, Akane. También sé que la has pasado mal al igual que Kasumi, pero ahora sepan que tienen a alguien con quien contar.

Comimos alegremente, tía Nodoka nos hablaba sobre su juventud y como había conocido a nuestra madre. Al parecer estudiaban en la secundaria, juntas, eran mejores amigas y cuando la tía Nodoka se había enterado que nuestra madres estaba comprometida viajo de muy lejos para conocer a nuestro padre y darle su visto bueno. Ella también estaba comprometida, nos contaba que estaba enamorada en ese entonces y que después de algunos años, logró tener a su primer y único hijo varón, fue justó unos meses antes de que yo naciera. Algo que me hacía sonreír. El hijo de la tía Nodoka tendría la misma edad que yo ¿Sería igual de hermoso como su madre?

-Pero, mi esposo era un artista marcial, muy entregado a su profesión. Quiso hacer de mi hijo uno de los mejores artistas marciales y se lo llevó lejos de mi cuando solo tenía meses de nacido.

Pude notar en su expresión que era algo que le dolía demasiado recordar.

-¿Qué pasó después? – pregunto una Nabiki interesada por la historia.

-Bueno, desde ese entonces esperé por algunos años que vinieran. Pero, como no llegaban, y las cartas comenzaban a ser escasas, decidí ir a buscarlos. Así que estuve viajando por todos lados, buscando a mi hijo.

-Es una pena – comentó Kasumi.

-¿Y lo… llegó a encontrar? – pregunté con algo de vergüenza.

-¡Si! Lo había encontrado en Niigata. El irresponsable de mi esposo lo tenía trabajando en un circo como ayudante del entrenador de tigres. Mi hijo adquirió una fobia horrible hacia los felinos, pero a pesar de eso, era un niño tan obediente y se esforzaba por todo. Recuerdo cuando lo vi, supe enseguida que era él. No lo solté nunca.

 _¿Fobia a los gatos?_

Un flash vino a mi cabeza, recuerdo en la escuela haber visto a un gato y a Ranma ponérsele la piel de gallina diciendo que odiaba a los felinos. Dijo que les tenía fobia, porque había tenido traumas por culpa de su padre.

-Debió ser un hermoso reencuentro – dijo Kasumi.

-Claro que lo fue. Mi hijo me reconoció de inmediato, estaba tan feliz, está claro que el lazo entre la madre y su hijo jamás se romperá. Después de darle su merecido a mi esposo, nos establecimos y vivimos felices. Hasta que… - la tía bajo la mirada triste –Un día mi esposo desapareció dejando una carta donde decía que tenía una obligación muy importante que cumplir, y no regreso más. Mi hijo solo tenía once años.

-Que coincidencia – dijo Nabiki pensativa, demasiado para mi gusto – La misma edad de Akane cuando nuestro padre desapareció ¿Nunca más supo de él? ¿Ellos se llevaban bien?

-Eran amigos, hasta donde sabía. Habían entrenado juntos.

Nabiki pareció meterse en sus pensamientos. Todo esto se me estaba haciendo demasiado raro.

-¿Qué paso después? – la ansiedad me estaba comiendo.

-Pasamos una etapa difícil, apenas teníamos que comer. Comenzó a crecer un resentimiento fuerte hacia su padre, y se metió en combates, para ayudarme económicamente. Nunca me lo perdonaré. Así fue hasta que un día decidió ir a entrenar por una semana a las montañas y cuando volvió, estaba completamente diferente. Dijo que se retiraba, no sé, algo había pasado con él. Estaba tan decaído. Quería saber que le había pasado, pero nunca quiso decirme.

…-de un momento a otro, dijo que vendría a Nerima. Que quería hacer su vida aquí, al principio me negué, ya que estábamos bien, teníamos una casa y amigos. Pero se le metió en la cabeza que quería venir, tuvimos una fuerte pelea esa noche. Y se fue, me dejó una carta. Igual que su padre, diciendo que no podía vivir más allí. No volví a saber más de él.

Mi corazón latía con demasiada fuerza. Mis manos estaban clavadas en la mesa. Mi voz sonaba temblorosa.

-¿Co…como se llama su hijo? – pregunté nerviosa.

-Oh, que tonta, olvide decirlo. Se llama Ranma, Ranma Saotome.

Todo se detuvo en ese momento. Ranma, Ranma, el Ranma que yo conocía era el hijo de la tía Nodoka. El Ranma que yo admiraba la pasó mal y abandono a su madre, la dejó sola ¿Cómo pudo ser capaz? En ese momento un sabor amargo subía por mi boca.

-Bueno, ya que estoy aquí, en Nerima. Espero algún día poder verlo de nuevo – dijo con ojos tristes e ilusionados.

Se me partía el corazón de solo verla. Se lo que era que te abandonaran, pero por otro lado, a Ranma también lo abandonaron. Pero eso no era excusa para dejar sola a su madre. En esos momentos sentí tanta rabia. Lo que hubiera dado por tener a mi madre, y el solo la abandonaba fácilmente.

Apenas había podido dormir esa noche. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama, todo esto era tan increíble, que aún no podía creerlo. La madre de Ranma estaba bajo el mismo techo que yo. Ni siquiera podía cerrar los ojos, necesitaba saber que había pasado con Ranma, la necesidad de saber más sobre su vida me estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Pero, pensándolo bien ¿Por qué me contaría sus problemas? Bueno, yo le conté los míos. Además, siento empatía por su madre. Siendo lo único que le quedaba, la abandonó. Un leve dolor me acerco a la realidad, miré mi dedo y estaba sangrando un poco, me lo había lastimado con los dientes. Solté un suspiro y giré quedando boca arriba ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

Necesitaba hablar con él. Pero, ahora estábamos peleados ¿Habríamos terminado lo nuestro? ¿Se habrá cansado de mí? Tenía muchas ganas de llamarlo, pero no me atrevía.

Necesitaba saber la verdad ¿Por qué vino a Nerima? ¿Por Ukyo? Ahora, era lo que menos creía. Algo tuvo que haber pasado con Ranma, algo fuerte para hacerlo tomar la decisión de marcharse. Porque, nadie abandona a su familia.

Pataleé, sacándome la cobija de encima. Estaba demasiado ansiosa por verlo. No me importaba que estuviéramos disgustados. Iría con él y le contaría sobre su madre y luego lo arrastraría delante de ella para que le pida perdón. Y volveremos con nuestro juego de novios

Así paso hasta la mañana, creo que habría dormido una hora a lo mucho cuando la tía Nodoka tocó a mi habitación.

-Akane ¿Estas despierta? – Tocó otra vez y entró –Buenos días, el desayuno está listo – dijo sonriendo.

-Tía, no era necesario que se levantara tan temprano. El viaje debió agotarla – dije levantándome perezosamente. Mi cuerpo dolía.

-Oh, no te preocupes, a la edad que tengo lo que me sobra es energía – su sonrisa se borró a al ver bien mi rostro -¿Akane? ¿Acaso no dormiste?

-Yo… - tartamudeé tapándome las ojeras. Diablos debía tener una cara fatal por estos días de malas noches –Creo que fue un poco difícil conciliar el sueño.

-Si tienes problemas para dormir, podría prepararte un té que te ayudará.

-Muchas gracias – dije sonriendo mientras hacía como que me limpiaba las lagañas.

-Bueno, entonces nos vemos abajo.

Kasumi se había ido temprano, y después de semanas, por fin podíamos disfrutar de un buen desayuno sin que yo lo estropeara o Nabiki hiciera como si no tenía ni idea de que tenía que hacer y decidiera pedir desayuno a domicilio. Entre mis planes estaba aprender a cocinar, incluso había comprado muchos libros de cocina, pero, creo que soy tan patosa para la cocina que siempre confundía todos los ingredientes. Así que aquellos libros quedaron de adorno en mi librero.

Un poco desanimada me dirigí a la escuela, tenía sueño, y aún seguía pensando en Ranma y su madre. Necesitaba saber, pero me daba miedo que Ranma se alejara de mí por meterme en su vida. Tenía miedo de que se fuera…

¿Dónde quedó la determinación de anoche?

-Akane, buenos días.

Mi corazón dio un brinco. Alcé la mirada y vi al doctor Tofu con su inigualable sonrisa dirigida hacia mí. Por un momento me sentí muy nerviosa, lo tenía en frente, después de mucho tiempo. El pasó su mano sobre mi cabeza en un gesto fraternal, mi corazón se estrujo, pero… ahora podía jurar que no dolía tanto como antes.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veo ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias ¿Y usted? – traté de sonreír.

-No me quejo, pero… oh ¿Akane? Tienes una cara fatal ¿Dormiste bien?

 _¿Acaso se me nota tanto?_

Estrujé mis ojos tratando de borrar las ojeras, o eso creía que podría hacer. Solté una risita nerviosa mientras caminábamos para entrar a la escuela.

-Me enteré de que a Nabiki le está yendo bien en los estudios. Se está esforzando mucho.

-Sí, se lo prometió a Kasumi.

Sabía que no se veían desde hace mucho debido a los trabajos de Kasumi, y solo hablaban por teléfono. Me sentí un poco mal por nombrarla que creo que él también se dio cuenta.

-Akane – dijo soltando un suspiro –Creo que a estas alturas sabrás lo que siento por tu hermana. El no poder verla es triste, pero por otro lado, estoy contento de que estén mejorando las cosas en su casa.

Me sentí bien al escuchar su comentario. Él también estaba preocupado por nosotras, por Kasumi. Entonces recordé la vez en que los vi en la cocina.

Los había visto besándose.

Apreté mis labios. Aunque haya pasado mucho tiempo, aunque haya comenzado a sentir algo por Ranma. Aun sentía un gran aprecio por el doctor Tofu, le tenía tanto cariño que verlo sufrir por Kasumi me partía el corazón.

-¡Ella también lo extraña! –solté rápidamente. El me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió –Es decir, ella… ella lo quiere mucho, lo sé porque cuando habla de usted sus ojos brillan de una manera única…

 _Así como los míos brillaban por los suyos…_

-¿Enserio? – se sonrojó -Me alegra escuchar eso. Pero, no quiero que pienses que de alguna manera estoy molesto por no verla o algo parecido – puso su mano en mi hombro para que sigamos caminando –Mira, lo que más me gusta de Kasumi es su entrega por las personas que ama. Nuestra relación es estable porque hay amor de por medio. Estoy seguro, de que todas las cosas encajaran en su lugar con el pasar del tiempo.

Se me hizo difícil tragar.

…-Ustedes son importante para mí, son como mi familia. Eres como mi hermanita pequeña, querida Akane.

Mis ojos comenzaron arder.

…-Lo único que quiero en la vida es verlas felices. Akane, si te digo todo esto es porque te aprecio demasiado, y siendo honesto en todo este tiempo he sentido que me esquivas y eso me entristece un poco, porque solíamos hablar de todo. Espero no causar problemas, quiero que sepas que mi intención jamás sería apartar a Kasumi de ustedes.

-¡Nunca pensaría eso! – por un momento titubee.

Tal vez si lo pensé en el momento en que Nabiki me lo dijo. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo ¿Cómo pude pensar eso de él?

El doctor Tofu sonrió, parecía aliviado.

Entonces lo supe.

El doctor Tofu no debía saber mis sentimientos. Su corazón le pertenecía a Kasumi, y este sentimiento lo guardaría con mucha ternura en mi corazón. No quería arruinar nada entre nosotros, no quería asustarlo o algo parecido. Como él lo dijo, nos consideraba como su familia. Nosotras también lo considerábamos como la nuestra.

Era muy importante para nosotras.

Para mí.

-Buenos días.

Volteé y Ryoga estaba de tras de nosotros, parecía algo agitado y nada contento.

-Ryoga, buenos días ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, doctor. Akane ¿Podemos hablar? – se dirigió a mí con seriedad.

Su mirada fría me congelo la espina, titubeando le dije que sí.

Nos dirigimos a la azotea de la escuela. Estaba preocupada por que pronto empezarían las clases, pero la presidenta del colegio tenia a los estudiantes de segundo reunidos en el patio hablando sobre la excursión que se hará en las montañas la semana que venía. Ryoga, por lo que era miembro del consejo estudiantil tendría que estar allá. Pero, estaba aquí, conmigo, en la azotea, mirándome seriamente.

Las manos me temblaban ligeramente ¿Qué había pasado con él?

-¿Pasa algo? – pregunté en voz baja.

-Akane, hace mucho tiempo que somos amigos ¿Cierto?

-Si – la sensación de vértigo me inundó.

-Se supone que si algo pasaba contigo, deberías confiar en mi ¿No? Te estuve observando, Akane. Todo este tiempo, de hecho, siempre lo hice porque… en fin ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque estoy molesto contigo?

Dio un paso hacia atrás, no pude evitar mirar hacia otro lado. ¿Estaba molesto conmigo? Bueno, eso era obvio. Pero el saberlo de su boca, me daba una sensación agria en el estómago.

Por un momento empecé a sentir miedo, un frio colándose por mi columna, haciendo que mis piernas temblaran ligeramente. Ryoga chasqueo su lengua con impaciencia.

-Tu relación con Ranma ¿Cuéntame sobre eso? – dijo de mala gana.

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente?

-Todo, Akane. Porque sinceramente, como empezaste tu "relación" fue muy confuso para mí, pero lo deje pasar. Sabes bien que no me lo creo.

-Ryoga – aguanté la respiración por unos segundo –Solo, solo es una relación común y corriente.

-¿ _Es una relación?_ Eso significa que siguen juntos ¿Verdad?

Por un momento no supe que contestar. Realmente nunca estuvimos juntos, pero físicamente sí. Además, con la pelea que tuvimos ya no tenía nada asegurado con él.

-Entonces, Akane. Podrías explicarme ¿Por qué acabo de ver a Ranma y a Ukyo juntos… besándose?

-¿Qué?

Sentí un bajón de sangre. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con furia, con miedo, decepción. Mis piernas amenazaban con fallar.

-Sí, lo que oíste. Los acabo de ver besándose en el salón y además, Ella me dijo que tu relación con Ranma siempre fue una farsa. Que estuvieron juntos para darle celos.

Una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla. Apreté mis puños de la rabia, pero tenía que contenerme. Sabía que esto pasaría, que Ranma estaría con Ukyo ¿No fue para esto que vino? ¿No fue para esto que abandonó todo? Pero, lo que no sabía, era que Ranma se lo contaría a Ukyo.

Lo odiaba. Lo odiaba demasiado.

-Akane ¿Por qué te prestar para este tipo de cosas? – Me miró triste –Tú no eres así…

Lo miré. Por un momento lo miré y en sus ojos castaños me pude ver: una chica triste, confundida, que no sabe qué hacer con su vida, que toma las decisiones equivocadas. Vi como estaba decepcionado de mí. Yo también lo estaba ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? ¿Cómo pude dejar que todo esto pasara con Ranma?

Nos estábamos usando. El, para darle celos a Ukyo y yo, para olvidar al que fue mi primer amor. Y al parecer, cada quien al final consiguió lo que esperaba. Pero no de la manera que hubiera querido.

Ahora, ahora saber que estaba con Ukyo. Me sentía tan decepcionada, usada –aunque fue con mi consentimiento- pero no quitaba el hecho de que me sintiera sucia y traicionada. Y mucho peor, frente a mi mejor amigo, la persona que me apoyó y me quiso sin importar que. ¿Ranma me habrá querido aunque sea un poco? ¿Habría considerado mis sentimientos y hecho las cosas de otra forma?

-Lo siento – susurré. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer –Lo siento…

Estuve a punto de derrumbarme, pero, Ryoga se acercó rápidamente a mí y me abrazó con fuerza. Me aferré a él, y lloré.

Mi corazón dolía. Había perdido a Ranma, recordé su sonrisa traviesa, su risa cuando hablábamos de cosas tontas, la manera en que me abrazaba, cuando me celaba, recordé la manera en que me besaba, cuando hacía que mis piernas temblaran de placer cuando mordía mis labios. Apreté mis manos en la camisa de Ryoga, lo había perdido.

Sin darme cuenta, todo este tiempo, donde supuestamente estaba usando a Ranma para olvidarme del doctor Tofu, donde solo lo veía como una distracción pasajera… me había enamorado de él ¿En qué momento pasó? ¿Por qué dolía tanto? Me sentía tan estúpida. El obviamente solo me vio como un objeto para darle celos a la chica que realmente le gustaba.

No debí…

-Akane, te quiero… - susurró Ryoga a mi oído.

Entonces le conté. Necesitaba abrirme con alguien, aunque me juzgara, necesitaba sacar todo lo que tenía dentro. Ryoga me escuchó con atención sin soltar mi mano.

-Así que eso pasó – dijo finalmente. Había dicho todo lo que sentía. No sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero estaba segura que habíamos perdido algunas horas de clases - ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste? ¿¡Porque confiar en él!?

Arrugue la basta de mi falda con los dedos. No me atrevía a mirarlo a la cara.

-Tenía miedo, no quería… que me vieras con malos ojos.

-Akane – tomó mi rostro con sus manos –Jamás te vería con otros ojos. Yo… nunca te vería diferente a como te veo ahora.

Su mirada se volvió intensa.

-Todo este tiempo, desde que te conozco… -Ryoga se trabó y carraspeó –Akane ¿Cómo podría ver diferente a la mujer que he amado por tantos años?

Entre abrí mis labios por la sorpresa. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de agua.

-Ryoga yo…

Sus labios sellaron los míos. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, mientras movía su boca sobre la mía, sus labios eran suaves, su aliento cálido y me transmitía tanto, pero estaba tan dolida que no podía sentir nada. No era lo mismo que sentía cuando besaba a Ranma, sus besos me hacían volar, estremecer, ansiar cada vez más su cercanía. Ryoga se separó de mí y besó mi frente.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo – dijo apenado.

Negué con la cabeza. No quería lastimarlo, no quería que sintiera lo mismo que estaba sintiendo yo.

-Ryoga, lo siento…

-Sé que no sientes lo mismo por mí, pero, Akane – tomó mi mano -, date cuenta, Ranma solo jugó contigo. Yo nunca dejaría que nada te lastimara… yo… hubiera hecho algo diferente para ayudarte. Te hubiera demostrado que hay alguien que de verdad lo haría todo por ti, sin esperar nada a cambio.

Dijo apretando sus puños con fuerza. Las lágrimas seguían cayendo, el dolor era intenso. Estaba como al principio, solo que ahora… era por Ranma, ahora sufría por él.

-Soy una idiota… no merezco que me quieras…

-No digas eso –suavizó su voz -Sé que solo me ves como un amigo y creo que por ahora solo será eso. Pero, te prometo que no dejaré que nada te vuelva hacer daño. Mucho menos ese tipo.

Sonreí y agradecí que no me presionara respecto a sus sentimientos. Siempre supe que Ryoga era caballeroso, y un buen amigo. Ojala… lo pudiera ver de otra manera. Pero, por ahora era difícil y no quería volver a cometer el mismo error que con Ranma.

El celular de Ryoga empezó a sonar. Lo sacó de su bolsillo y cuando vio de quien se trataba, habría jurado que se puso pálido.

-Rayos, es la presidenta – reía nervioso –Bueno, creo que me ganaré un castigo por esto.

-Yo también – no pude evitar reír.

-Pero, eso no importa. Estoy feliz de que hayamos hablado y… haberte dicho lo que siento. Akane, siempre me tendrás para lo que necesites ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí feliz.

Nos escabullimos por los pasillos. Ryoga se disculpó miles de veces por el beso mientras nos dirigíamos a mi salón, no quería que pensara que lo odiaba por eso, así que le regale una sonrisa cada vez que me miraba. Estábamos cerca de nuestras aulas, tenía miedo, estaba nerviosa, sabía que la maestra se molestaría y seguramente me castigarían. Pensé por un momento en Kasumi, no quería traerle problemas.

Entonces el doctor Tofu apareció frente a nosotros.

Mi cuerpo dio un brinco, Ryoga lo notó y tomó mi mano en un acto de reflejo.

-Chicos ¿Por qué se saltaron las clases? – pregunto en tono preocupado.

-¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa – dijo Ryoga.

El doctor Tofu me miró por unos momentos. Sabía que había rastros de llanto en mis ojos, sumándole el haber pasado una mala noche. El solo sonrió, saco de su bolsillo un papel y comenzó a escribir.

Me dio una nota. Cuando la miré vi que se trataba de un permiso, donde supuestamente decía que estaba en enfermería porque me sentía mal y que ahora un poco mejor me daba permiso de volver a clases. Lo miré sorprendida, a Ryoga también le dio uno igual. Ambos agradecimos infinitamente. Ryoga me miro sonriendo y muy aliviado.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo y salió corriendo.

-¡Muchas gracias! – le agradecí de nuevo al doctor.

-Akane, cualquier problema que tengas, sabes que puede contar conmigo – acarició mi cabeza y se fue.

Solté un suspiro, aliviada, y con nervios entré a mi salón. La maestra me miro sorprendida y un poco molesta. Sin decir una sola palabra, apreté mi bolso y me acerqué a ella. Sentía la mirada de todos sobre mí. Era demasiado vergonzoso.

Sentía la mirada de Ranma. Pero no quise verlo.

Le enseñe a la maestra mi permiso. Ella alzó la vista después de leerlo.

-¿Se siente mejor, señorita Tendo? – pregunto preocupada. Creo que también noto mis ojos.

-Sí, lo siento – me disculpé por llegar tarde.

-Oh, querida, no te preocupes. Ve a tu puesto –me dirigí a mi asiento evitando a toda costa la mirada de Ranma –Bien, clase, sigamos.

No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba hablando la maestra, pero no pude pensar en nada que no fuera Ranma, Ranma y su nueva novia. Al fin, había conseguido estar con Ukyo ¿Estará feliz? Bueno, ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Creo que no podría ser su amiga. Mordí mi labio mientras movía la pierna sin parar.

Tenía ganas de llorar.

Un papelito cayó sobre mi mesa. Mi cuerpo se tensó por completo, tenía miedo de abrirlo. Después de unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, lo abrí.

 _ **¿Podemos hablar?**_

Sin pensarlo y sin dar una respuesta, arrugué el papel y lo tiré hacia atrás. Estaba enojada. Estaba furiosa y dolida.

No tenía ganas de hablar con él.

Otro papel cayó sobre mi asiento. Lo abrí con coraje.

 _ **Enserio, necesitamos hablar, por favor.**_

Creo que la rabia hacia flotar mi inmadurez, pero lo que hice, no me arrepiento. Dibujé una mano sacando el dedo del medio y se lo tiré con más rabia.

Entonces escuche su risita. Mi cuerpo se estremeció con dolor por el sonido.

Cuando fue la hora de almuerzo. Salí del salón como alma que lleva el diablo, sabía que querría hablar conmigo, así que necesitaba poner distancia.

Antes de girar por el pasillo, sin rumbo fijo. Ranma me sujetó del brazo, mi cuerpo se volteó con fuerza y me apoyé en su pecho sin querer. Alcé la mirada, sus ojos azules me miraban intensamente. En el momento que quiso decir algo, enseguida cerró la boca y me miró asustado.

Las lágrimas estaban aflorando de nuevo.

Tenerlo así de cerca, me estaba afectando.

-Akane… - dijo en voz baja y angustiada mientras acariciaba mi rostro.

Ranma parecía contrariado, triste, preocupado. Su entrecejo se arrugó. Lo empujé con fuerza, poniendo distancia entre nosotros.

-Mejor vete, Ranma. No quiero tener problemas con tu novia – mi voz empezaba a fallar.

Una línea de frustración se formó en su boca. Por suerte no había nadie en ese pasillo. Quería irme, pero una parte de mi quería quedarse ahí, viéndolo, esperando que dijera cosas que mi corazón ansiaba escuchar, pero, sabía que eso no pasaría.

Ranma tomó aire y comenzó a dar vueltas.

-¿Acaso estas enojada? Quería hablarte sobre _eso_ , Akane – me miró muy serio –Sé que ayer dijimos muchas cosas, pero enserio todo tiene una explicación solo…

-No hay nada de qué hablar. Tu plan salió de maravilla ¿No? – lo interrumpí.

-¡Sabíamos que esto iba a pasar! No entiendo porque te enojas conmigo ¡Se supone que no sientes nada por mi! Además, no dejas ni que te explique nada ¡Eres demasiado orgullosa!

-¡Porque eres un idiota! – dije empujándolo cuando quiso acercarse a mí.

-¡¿Por qué?! – Alzó la voz, cuando quise empujarlo de nuevo, hizo a un lado mis brazos y se acercó más –Desde el principio sabíamos de lo que se trataba esto. Tú lo aceptaste, así que no vengas a decirme que soy un idiota.

-¡Suéltame! – me sacudí violentamente, alejándome de él.

-Ni una mierda. Ahora mismo me vas a escuchar – Ranma miró hacia atrás cuando escuchamos el sonido de personas acercándose.

Entonces me tomó de la mano y uno de los salones que se usaba para el club de lectura, el cual pasaba vacío casi todo el tiempo, lo usó para seguir hablando conmigo. Por más que forcejeé, él era más fuerte que yo. Tapó mi boca con la mano cuando vio que tenía la intención de gritar.

-No me tengo que imaginar que el chismoso de Ryoga te contó todo. Estoy seguro de eso, y no me creo nada que estuviste enferma y por eso no entraste ¿Estabas con él? ¡Dime si intentó algo contigo!

Lo miré con rabia.

-¿Y que si lo hizo? Al fin de cuentas tú y yo no tenemos nada que ver. Nunca.

Ranma cerró sus ojos, como si contara hasta diez en su interior, para no cometer una locura. Pensé que si le contaba sobre el beso, se subiría por las paredes amenazando cortar la cabeza de Ryoga. Pero sabía que eso no pasaría

-Lo sabía – Ranma bajo la cabeza, estaba demasiado cabreado en ese momento. Lo noté por como respiraba –Ese imbécil… ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? – Dijo en voz baja, entonces me volvió a mirar, triste -¿Por qué te molesta tanto lo de Ukyo? Pensé que no sentías absolutamente nada por mí.

Mi respiración comenzó a volverse más rápida.

-No siento nada, tu sola presencia me es indiferente… - mi voz se sonaba entre cortada.

-Porque siento que no te creo – susurró. Sus dedos acariciaron mis brazos –Akane, eres la persona más testaruda que he conocido, no me escuchas, te cierras y vives con tus propias conclusiones ¡Porque tienes que ser tan desconfiada con todo el mundo!

-¡Porque las personas solo te decepcionan! – me liberé de su agarré y me escabullí lejos de él –Cuando te conocí dejaste en claro lo que sentías por Ukyo, y decidimos tener _esto,_ pero, ahora, que estas con ella, no hay nada de lo que tú y yo tengamos que hablar. Así que deja de hacer preguntas estúpidas. ¡Y si tanto quieres saber la respuesta…! No me molesta que salgas con ella.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre mí, cargó mi cuerpo y me sentó sobre una mesa, mis piernas se abrieron y se metió entre ellas, nuestras cabezas estaban a la misma altura, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, no podía leer que sentía, pero era una carga demasiada poderosa ya que me hacía estremecer.

-¡Dime la verdad! – dijo acercándose nuestras bocas casi se rozaban –Dime porque te molesta, dime porque pareciera que no durmieras, porque lloras por todo esto…

-suéltame – comencé a moverme al sentir su cuerpo más pegado al mío. Estaba a punto de perder el control sobre mi misma.

-Akane, necesito saber lo que sientes – pegó su frente con la mía, su voz sonaba débil -¿Tu… tú me amas?

El miedo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza ¿Acaso quería burlarse de mí? El dolor se hizo más grande en mi pecho. Apreté mis puños, su cuerpo seguía pegado al mío, sus manos sobre mis caderas, sujetándolas con fuerza, su aroma se pegaba en mis fosas nasales, haciendo que mi cuerpo sufriera de frustración por no poder abrazarlo ni besarlo.

Pero esto estaba mal.

El solo estaba jugando conmigo, como dijo Ryoga. ¿Acaso quería sentirse importante porque sentía algo por él?

-¿Amarte? No te creas la gran cosa – solté con cierto tono burlón. Ranma se separó de inmediato y me miró con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía dolido. Seguramente por su orgullo -¿Crees que por estar un tiempo contigo voy amarte? Debes estar bromeando, solo… solo estoy cabreada porque me vengo a enterar por Ryoga que estas con Ukyo.

La mirada de Ranma cayó al suelo, su cuerpo temblaba, sus manos estaban a sus lados, lánguidas. Pero, era solo una fachada. No podía confiar en alguien como él.

-Era solo un juego ¿No es así? Lo nuestro ya paró hoy, Ranma. Así que, mejor cuida a tu novia y aléjate de mí. Ni siquiera me gustas. Es más, estoy feliz de que por fin no tengo que estar contigo.

No sé por qué decía esas cosas, pero creo que cada palabra era un golpe en el orgullo para él. Conociéndolo todo este tiempo pude darme cuenta que era algo egocéntrico –en cierto modo me gustaba, ya que de el florecía tanta seguridad que me atraía más y más-

Su mirada de pronto cambio. De un momento a otro me tomó de los hombros fuertemente y me acerco a él. Nuestras bocas quedaron casi unidas.

Mis manos temblaron a los lados, quería besarlo, me moría por besarlo. Pero tenía que contenerme.

-¿Y si no te creo?

Ya no podía más, estaba jugando sucio. Quería que me dejara en paz, esto era demasiado para mí.

-Me besé con Ryoga en la azotea, no creas que he estado sufriendo por ti en las esquinas – lo miré fríamente. Pero en mi interior estaba destrozada.

Ranma se alejó de mí y me miró sorprendido. Como si le hubiera dicho algo que lo hubiera hecho asustar de verdad. Sus ojos brillaron furiosos y miró hacia la puerta.

-Solo, solo vete y déjame en paz de una buena vez – dije mirándolo sin rabia, sin amor, sin nada –No siento nada por ti, Ranma. Gracias por "ayudarme" todo este tiempo, pero será mejor que de ahora en adelante tu sigas tu camino y yo el mío.

Ranma quiso decir algo, pero pareció arrepentirse. Murmuró un "lo siento" y salió del salon.

Mi cuerpo soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo. Respire fuertemente mientras de mi pecho salía un sollozo, como si hubiera sido arrancado. Cerré mis ojos mientras las lágrimas caían sin parar, los gemidos arrancados de mi alma, los sollozos, mi cuerpo se agitaba con fuerza por el llanto.

Caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré aún más fuerte. Mi cuerpo temblaba, había dejado ir a Ranma, sabía que se había acabado. El ahora, sería feliz con Ukyo, como siempre quiso.

Y yo, me quedaré sola. Como lo estuve siempre.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola! Chicos, pues este capitulo si me salio largo… no era mi plan pero tuve problemillas. Algunos me preguntan que si cambie el nombre del fic, pues, si. Jjejeje estuve buscando algo que quedara mas con la trama jajaj sorry por eso. Espero que les guste**

 **Besitos besitos, chau chau.**


	9. parejas

**-CAPITULO 9-**

 **-PAREJAS-**

 **..**

 **..**

Al cabo de unos días, todo parecía normalizarse, o eso pienso yo. Ya no hablaba, ni miraba a Ranma, era como si de repente se hubiera convertido en aquel muchacho nuevo que llegó al colegio, distraído, ausente, que no sonreía. Ya ni nos saludábamos, y no podía evitar notar como su energía, su espíritu alegre y travieso se había ido apagando con el tiempo ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Acaso Ukyo estaba haciendo mal su trabajo? Hablando de su novia, ella pasaba a buscarlo al salón casi todo el tiempo, y se lo llevaba no sin antes darme una mirada de advertencia no te acerques a él claro, como si yo fuera hacerlo.

Mi semana tampoco fue muy buena, pero gracias al té de la tía Nodoka, por lo menos pude dormir. Lloraba en las noches y me quedaba dormida soñando con algo que nunca pasaría. No podía negar que extrañaba con locura a Ranma, y tenerlo cerca no era de mucha ayuda, mi cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a estar lejos de él y creo que me estaba enfermando por abstinencia. Pero traté de ser fuerte y hacer como si nada pasara, así que decidí involucrarme más con las personas de mi familia. Hablaba con Kasumi sobre su trabajo y de vez en cuando le comentaba que el doctor Tofú la extrañaba, ella solo asentía algo avergonzada y cambiaba de tema. La tía Nodoka cuando escucho sobre el doctor quiso saberlo todo, así que le conté y ella parecía fascinada.

Por otro lado, Nabiki estaba un poco ausente, parecía que algo le preocupara y estaba más pendiente de las llamadas telefónicas, salía de vez en cuando y cuando regresaba parecía estar molesta por algo. No sabía lo que se traía entre manos, pero estaba demasiado deprimida como para discutir con ella por mantenernos alejados.

Un día quise hablar con Ryoga, de hecho, quise distraerme un poco y hablar con mi mejor amigo, además, pasaba más preocupada por él ya que el día en que me enteré que Ranma estaba con Ukyo, ellos habían tenido una pelea a la salida de clases de hecho, Ranma lo buscó y casi se matan a puños, Ryoga fue al siguiente día con una bendita en la ceja y una herida en la boca y Ranma también con un golpe en la boca, además de un humor que congelaba a todo el salón. Por suerte Ryoga también sabía artes marciales así que él famoso _caballo salvaje_ la tuvo difícil. Le pedí disculpas por todo lo sucedido, ya que le había dicho a Ranma que nos habíamos besado en la azotea, pero Ryoga solo sonrío y me dijo que había querido quitarse las ganas de golpearlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo busqué por todas partes pero no lo encontraba, le mandé un mensaje y me dijo que estaba ocupado con el consejo, eso era lo que pasaba entre más se acercaba la excursión menos lo veía. Ese día no pude verlo, ya que estuvo ocupado con la presidenta y el consejo organizando el paseo para los de segundo y las actividades que teníamos que hacer. Pasaríamos cuatro días en las montañas, en lo personal, no estaba tan emocionada por ese viaje y menos sabiendo que estaría más cerca que Ranma y Ukyo.

De nuevo estaba pensando en él…

Me sentía agotada, demasiado cansada que hasta la cabeza me dolía. Quería llegar a mi casa rápido. La maestra nos había dado una nota para que nuestros tutores firmaran y así tener permiso de ir a la excursión ¿Ranma tendrá quien le firme? _Rayos_ me maldije al volver a pensar en él.

Al llegar a casa, fui directamente a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie. Solo quería echarme en la cama y tratar de dormir. Pude sentirme más relajada al sentirme bajo la protección de mi cama. Y fue fácil quedarme dormida.

-¿Akane? – escuché la voz de Kasumi.

Me volteé con mucho sueño. Ya no había luz en la habitación ¿Cuánto tiempo habré dormido? Me incorporé lentamente, sentía como si un camión me hubiera pasado por encima. Kasumi estaba sentada en la silla de mi escritorio.

-¿Cómo estás? – pregunto preocupada.

-Bien, solo algo cansada.

-¿Todo está yendo bien en la escuela? Sé que no he estado el tiempo suficiente, pero, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Bajé la mirada, me sentí mal por no poderle contar nada a mi hermana. Eso involucraría contarle sobre lo que sentía por el doctor Tofu, y no quería preocuparla por nada.

-Está todo bien, Gracias – me froté un ojo - ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las diez, dormiste mucho. La tía dijo que no habías dormido bien ¿Quieres cenar?

-Si – dije tratando de sonreír.

-Nabiki ha estado estudiando mucho, fue a dormir temprano – Kasumi parecía orgullosa, pero ella no sabía que Nabiki andaba en otras cosas –te calentare la cena. Ah, por cierto. Ya firmé tu permiso, creo que necesitaremos comprar algunas cosas para tu paseo. El año pasado se las compré a Nabiki.

-No… no es necesario, además no sé si voy a ir.

Kasumi me miró sorprendida.

-¿Por qué? Akane, ¿Paso algo malo en la escuela? – pregunto algo más seria.

-¡No! Nada que ver, solo… - comencé a jugar con mis dedos –No quiero que gastes en nada, además, es un viaje tonto.

Kasumi sonrió y se sentó a mi lado.

-Sabes, Akane. Todos dicen que te pareces a mamá, pero, tienes la forma de ser de papá –me abrazó –Suelo recordarlo como una persona fuerte, decidida, con un carácter algo encendido y muy testarudo. Pero siempre valiente, así eres tú – tocó la punta de mi nariz, como hacia cuando era niña.

-Si hubiera sido así, no creo que nos haya abandonado.

-Bueno, a pesar de todo, creo que algo pasó con el – miró pensativa hacia la ventana –Papá nos amaba, claro que pasó por una depresión muy fuerte, pero, siento que no hubiera sido capaz de abandonarnos.

Miré a mi hermana preocupada.

-Kasumi ¿Crees que algo le pasó? – esa pregunta nos hizo estremecer.

-Esperemos que no. Solo, creo que algún día lo volveremos a ver. Pero a donde quiero ir, es que, al igual que el tú eres una chica fuerte, sé que lo que sea que pase contigo, sabrás sobrellevarlo y hacerle frente.

Sonreí y la abracé. A veces uno necesita eso, Kasumi era tan buena que cuando sabía que alguien no quería hablar de sus problemas, ella nunca insistía y siempre tenía la palabra adecuada para ello. A veces me hubiera gustado ser como ella.

Los últimos días antes de la excursión, la pasé muy bien en casa, aunque en la escuela no era tan sencillo, seguía sin hablar con Ranma. Además, casi no lo veía, después de clases siempre se iba con Ukyo. Esperaba verlo feliz, pero, al contrario parecía más distraído de cuando lo conocí. Me sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado nada de que su madre estaba en mi casa.

Cada vez que intentaba decir algo, no salía ni una palabra de mi boca. Ni siquiera me atrevía a verlo a la cara sin que me doliera.

Pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con Ryoga cuando este no estaba ocupado, comíamos juntos, iba a verme para ir juntos a la escuela, me acompañaba al trabajo, me invitaba a comer después de mi hora laboral. Se volvió más apegado a mí, en cierta parte me sentía un poco mal ya que sabía lo que sentía por mí y creía que permitiendo que se acercara más a mí lo lastimaría. Pero, por otro lado, me gustaba su compañía.

El día antes de ir a la excursión, la tía Nodoka me estaba ayudando a empacar algunas cosas.

-Listo, ¿Sabes? Solía hacer esto con mi hijo, cuando iba a entrenar me encargaba de guardar todas sus cosas – dijo con voz añorante.

Mordí mi labio, no me había atrevido a decirle a la tía sobre Ranma. Me daba miedo de que me odiara por ocultárselo. Todas las noches, ella salía al patio y miraba el cielo. Sabía que estaba haciendo mal, entonces, me armé de valor para decirle la verdad.

-Tía…

-Lo ví – dijo de repente. La miré impresionada, ella seguía mirando la maleta –Cuando fui hacer las compras, pude verlo de lejos. Esta tan guapo como siempre, pero, parecía triste te juro que quise correr hacia él y abrazarlo pero, no pude, me acobardé. No creo que sea la forma de acercarme a él, y menos viéndolo como esta. Me pregunto… ¿Qué tuvo que haberle pasado para estar así?

Bajé la mirada, pensativa, yo también lo notaba triste la mayoría del tiempo, de hecho, todo el tiempo. Ya no era el Ranma que había conocido. Pensé que sería feliz con Ukyo, pero estaba dudando.

-El… Ranma está conmigo en el colegio ¡siento no habérselo dicho antes! – cerré mis ojos esperando un grito, algún reclamo. Pero nunca llegó.

-Lo sé, Nabiki me lo contó. Me habló de el – la tía sonrió –Conozco a mi hijo tanto, que sé que algo le preocupa. Pero también sé que Ranma es muy valiente y sabe cómo hacer las cosas, convivir con su padre lo volvió una persona autosuficiente.

Parpadeé un par de veces. Estaba sorprendida.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no va a buscarlo? – Pregunte ansiosa –Creo que le hará feliz verla.

La tía solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-¿Sabes? El que Ranma haya dejado todo y venido para acá solo me hace pensar que es por algo importante – por mi mente se cruzó Ukyo y un pinchazo me cruzo el pecho –Como su madre sé que no es el momento adecuado para acercarme, créeme lo que te digo, ser madre de un Saotome no es fácil. Pero, estoy feliz con saber que estoy cerca el. Muy pronto, lo buscaré y hablaré con él.

No pude decir nada más. No entendía bien a la tía Nodoka. Pero, si ella decía que por algo no se acercaba, entonces, tenía que respetar su decisión.

Esa noche, Nabiki me dio algunas revistas de chicos para no aburrirme en el viaje, pero los deje guardados ya que no era eso lo que me interesaba.

..

..

A la mañana siguiente. Llegué a la estación de tren, al punto donde teníamos que reunirnos todos los estudiantes. Pude ver algunos y también a la presidenta hablando con tres profesores. Los cuchicheos se escuchaban alrededor, personas felices, emocionadas, otros presuntuosos. Yo, en cambio, no estaba demasiado ansiosa por el viaje. De lejos también vi a Ryoga tomando lista de algunas cosas y hablando con otros chicos del consejo. Caminé hasta llegar a un puesto donde vendían revistas. La verdad no me llamaba la atención ninguna. Decepcionada compré golosinas para el camino.

-¡Haber, los chicos de 2-A y el 2-B hagan dos filas! – Gritó un maestro – tienen que firmar y presentar su permiso. ¡Oigan! Sabré si esta falsificado.

Comencé a buscar con la mirada entre la gente.

-¿Buscabas a alguien? – Ukyo apareció frente a mí.

-A cualquiera menos a ti – la miré con fastidio.

-Si buscas a _mi_ novio, está comprándome una bebida – dijo mirándose las uñas – cuatro días conviviendo contigo, que fastidio, espero que en esta excursión Ranma y yo tengamos tiempo de hacer las cosas que hacemos en su casa. Dios, que bueno que es – me miró con malicia – Tu sabes a que me refiero. Aunque supongo que nunca llegó muy lejos contigo, ya que creo que no te hubiera tocado ni con un palo. Y creo que ni siquiera te ha llevado a su casa.

Puse mis ojos en blanco. Era tan desagradable cuando quería…

-No necesito revolcarme como una zorra con alguien y luego restregárselo en la cara a otra persona, no caigo tan bajo.

Ukyo torció la boca y me miró con ojos filosos.

-Te lo advierto, Tendo. Quiero verte lejos de Ranma ¿entiendes?

Quise reírme, pero tuve que morderme la lengua.

-¿Me estas amenazando? – Le devolví la mirada –No te tengo miedo.

-Pues deberías, suelo enojarme mucho cuando alguien se mete con algo que me pertenece.

-¿Ahora tratas a Ranma como un objeto? La que no sabe con quién se mete eres tú. Puedo meterte las palabras por donde más te duelan.

-¿No me digas?... No me conoces y si lo hicieras, guardarías la distancia.

Solté una risa sarcástica.

- _Créeme_ lo último que quisiera seria conocerte, perdería mi tiempo, y sería asqueroso.

Ukyo pareció molestarse, justo cuando iba a lanzar más veneno apareció Ranma con una bebida en la mano. No pude evitar ponerme nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó a Ukyo. Apenas me miraba.

Su actitud había cambiado demasiado, parecía más serio de lo normal.

-Nada, amor. Solo vine a saludar a Akane –tomó la bebida de las manos de Ranma –Bien, iré a firmar, nos vemos luego – lo tomó del rostro con la mano y lo beso. Tuve que virar mi rostro de la incomodidad.

Apenas pude ver aquello, era repugnante, tanto que tenía ganas de vomitar. Pasé a lado de Ranma golpeando "accidentalmente" su hombro para hacer mi fila y él se colocó de tras de mí. Tampoco me habló. Pero podía sentir su aura, estaba demasiado cargada, hacía que mi cuerpo se estremeciera. Cerré mis ojos y justo cuando estaba por irme para hacer fila más atrás, gritaron:

-¡Akane! – Ryoga apareció en frente y me abrazó - ¿Quieres sentarte conmigo en el viaje? Convencí a la presidenta que me dejara viajar en tu autobús le dije que era el único que sabía controlarlos – acarició mi mentón. No pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda. Pero sonreí.

Ambos escuchamos un resoplo de tras de nosotros. Pero no hicimos caso.

-Me encantaría – le respondí con una sonrisa.

-¡Bien! Entonces nos vemos, estaré haciendo unas cosas ¿Quieres que lleve algo? Puedo comprar las cosas que más te gustan.

-No te preocupes, desayune en casa.

-Bien, nos vemos entonces.

Seguí esperando mi turno para firmar, cuando escuche a Ranma comentar:

-¿Ahora intentas usar a Ryoga para darme celos?

Cerré mis ojos con rabia. Respiré hondo tratando de controlarme.

-No tengo porque hacer algo como eso, menos por alguien como tú.

Como si no hubiera hecho caso a mi respuesta, dijo:

-Tu _noviecito_ es un tonto, mira que decir que es el único que nos controla. Yo podría callarlo de un solo golpe – soltó una risita –Es más, ya lo he hecho.

-Si vuelves a tocarlo, entonces te partiré la cara – dije sin voltearme.

-¿A mí? Eres dos puños izquierdos, apenas y puedes tocarme.

Alcé mi pierna al aire para patearlo. Todos se sorprendieron y Ranma sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras me esquivaba. Alzó una ceja mientras pretendía examinar mis movimientos como un profesor y luego negó lentamente fingiendo decepción.

-¡Eres un imbécil!

-Y tú eres una lenta – dijo mientras sacaba la lengua.

Me volteé para no verlo, estaba sacándome de mis casillas. Mientras el reía de tras de mi yo estaba botando humo por las orejas. Luego suspiró y cuando quiso decir algo más, alguien nos llamó la atención:

-Oigan ustedes dos, no peleen aquí ¿Me oyeron? – Dijo un maestro – ¡Una más y los mandaré de regreso a sus casas!

No hablamos después de eso. Pero quede con un sentimiento de confort, algo demasiado extraño, aunque estaba enojada, en el fondo sentía un poco de alegría por oír su risa de nuevo, una que había echado de menos.

Ryoga se sentó conmigo como lo había dicho y estuvo todo el camino hablándome sobre su ardua vida dentro del consejo, diciéndome que en ocasiones tenía ganas de abandonarlo ya que le ocupaba mucho tiempo. Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas, otras sin sentido y compartiendo comida.

En ocasiones tenía ganas de voltear y ver hacia Ranma, pero me contenía.

Al llegar, nos habían explicado que las cabañas estaban divididas para chicos y para chicas. Por suerte no me había tocado estar con Ukyo pero había escuchado que a Ryoga le toco compartir la cabaña con Ranma y otros chicos. La presidenta nos explicó las reglas y nos dijo que haríamos actividades en grupo para ganar premios y cosas así.

Nos reunieron a todos en la cabaña más grande para armar los grupos. Ryoga estaba en su lugar, tratando de controlar a los chicos que no paraban de hablar, pero bastó una mirada de la presidenta para que se quedaran quietos. Yo mantenía mi mirada por toda la cabaña, ya que en frente de mí, estaban Ranma y Ukyo, esta se le pegaba como una lapa pero Ranma parecía que ni siquiera le interesaba. Tal vez este se dio cuenta de que el plan de su novia era molestarme y lo tomó como un juego de niños y por eso no le siguió la corriente.

El coordinador comenzó a nombrar a los grupos, estaban constituidos por cuatro personas, dos chicos y dos chicas. Algunos no tenían buenas caras ya que no eran por afinidad, si no por como los maestros los habían formado a su gana mi pierna comenzó a patalear con mas insistencia cuando veía que los grupos se estaban por terminar y Ranma aún seguía esperando su nombre. No pude evitar morder mis dedos por la ansiedad, deseaba que no estuviera con él.

 _Por favor no…_

 _Por favor… con Ranma no…_

-Tendo, Isawa, Fujimoto y Saotome – nos señaló – Ustedes serán el grupo rojo.

Bajé la mirada derrotada, lo que menos quería en el mundo era formar equipo con Ranma. Ryoga no pudo esta vez estar conmigo ya que tenía que hacer grupo con los de su salón, pero a lo lejos pude ver que no le gustaba la idea de que estuviera cerca de Ranma. Miró a Ranma con mala cara y luego me miró con una promesa en sus ojos. Esperaba que lograra convencer a alguien para que me sacara de ahí.

-Hola – una chica se acercó a mí. Supe que se trataba de mi compañera de equipo, y por lo que recuerdo su nombre era Yuka, era una chica dedicada a sus estudios y tenía varios amigos en el salón –Estoy un poco nerviosa ¿Y tú?

Un poco incomoda miré hacia todos lados, no solía hablar mucho con los demás.

-Un poco, pero lo haremos bien – traté de sonar lo más positiva posible.

-Soy Yuka, puedes llamarme así, no me gusta mucho el formalismo ¿Sabes? Siempre quise hablarte, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza acercarme – una sonrisa ocupo su rostro –Estoy feliz de hacer grupo contigo ¿Puedo llamarte Akane? – Luego se sonrojó furiosa y se inclinó en disculpa -¡Perdona mi atrevimiento! Es que estoy nerviosa, puedo llamarte Tendo si quieres.

-No, no, no – agite mis manos frente a ella –Akane está bien, puedes llamarme así.

Ambas reímos un poco nerviosas, desde esa tarde Yuka me hizo compañía y yo estaba más cómoda con todo.

Con los grupos formados y una cena esperándonos, empezamos los "maravillosos" cuatro días que nos esperaban nótese mi sarcasmo

Ese día solo sacamos de la maleta nuestros pijamas ya que era un poco tarde y teníamos que descansar. Yuka fue a prepararse y quedamos en encontrarnos en la cabaña. Antes de ir, había ido a lavarme la cara a los baños. Y me topé con Ryoga.

-¿Quieres que hable con la presidenta y te cambie de grupo? – pregunto algo intranquilo.

Alcancé a sonreír.

-Ryoga, creo tampoco es como si me fuera a morir por estar cerca de él. De todas formas, estamos en el mismo salón.

-Lo sé, solo que… - respiró fuerte y me miró –No me gusta verte cerca de él.

Apreté mis labios, no quería que se preocupara.

-No pasará nada, lo prometo – le aseguré.

Entonces la luz de una linterna nos cegó un poco ya que nos pegó en la cara.

-Vaya, vaya pero si es el _encargado de nuestro salón_ –dijo en tono burlón - ¿Haciendo cosas indebidas? Creo que a la presidenta no le gustará nada esto.

Ranma estaba de pie frente a nosotros, estaba sin camisa y un calentador guindaba de sus caderas, aparté la mirada ya que no quería que viera lo sonrojada que me ponía verlo así.

-No molestes, Saotome – Ryoga se puso de pie –En todo caso ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? voy a bañarme.

-Me voy – me incorporé –Nos vemos mañana.

Sentí la mirada de Ranma sobre mí, y cada vez que eso pasaba, sentía como si mis piernas fallaran y fuera a tropezar. Me odiaba por eso.

..

..

A la mañana siguiente estábamos todos los grupos cada quien con la camisa de su color, a nosotros nos tocaba el rojo. Mis compañeros Yuka y Hiroshi estaban conversando sobre las pruebas que tendríamos y sobre como esperaban ganar para poder disfrutar de la súper cena para los campeones. Yuka era una chica tan animada que no podía evitar sonreír o reír por alguna cosa que decía, Hiroshi también tenía una actitud positiva y hacia bromas sobre cómo podríamos caer en un charco de lodo o que algún animal salvaje nos podría comer. Ranma estaba hablando con Ukyo, al parecer estaban discutiendo por cómo veía a Ukyo advirtiéndole algo con la mirada y gestos vulgares con sus manos.

Sentí un poco de pena por él.

-¿Estas lista? – la voz de Yuka me distrajo de Ranma.

-¿Qué? Si, por supuesto.

-Eres la mejor en deportes de nuestro salón, sé que ganaremos con tu ayuda –dijo sonriendo.

-Oh, claro que no – no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa. No había hablado antes con ninguno de ellos.

Ranma llegó a nuestro lado, parecía cansado. Soltó un suspiro. Tenía que controlar las ganas de verlo, así que me fijé más en mis compañeros.

-Saotome tampoco está nada mal – dijo Hiroshi -¿Lo han visto en gimnasia? Es el mejor y parece que tuviera los reflejos de un gato.

El cuerpo de Ranma se estremeció antes la palabra gato tuve que morder mi mejilla para no reír por ese reflejo de pánico.

-¡Si! Es genial. Creo que tenemos suerte de tenerlos – Yuka saltó de alegría.

Al cabo de un rato, nos acercamos a la mesa del coordinador de nuestro salón, tenía una hoja donde venían anotadas las pruebas que teníamos que hacer. Nos deseó suerte y nos advirtió que estaban prohibidas las trampas.

Yuka tomó la hoja y la leyó en voz alta.

-Para poder pasar mi prueba, hace falta agilidad, el que no alcance mis prospectos varado se quedará –Yuka nos miró confundida - ¿Alguien sabe qué significa? Aquí dan la ubicación de un lugar.

-Bien – dijo Ranma tomando el papel, como si quisiera terminar rápido con la prueba –Según esto hay que caminar hacia el norte unos cuantos metros.

-¿Cómo sabes guiarte? – preguntó Hiroshi mientras Yuka lo miraba impresionada.

-Solía entrenar en el bosque – dijo tranquilamente –Bien grupo, ¡Vamos por ese premio!

Yuka y Hiroshi gritaron emocionados mientras se ponían en marcha. En cambio yo, me quedé andando de tras de ellos y con Ranma siguiéndome el paso.

Mis compañeros se enfrascaron en una conversación, mientras seguía sus pasos, no tenía muchos ánimos, estaba cerca de Ranma y no podía evitar sentirme incomoda por eso.

-Akane – su voz me erizó la piel, apreté con fuerza mi mochila – Si sigues caminando con esa pereza nos retrasaras.

-Estoy bien.

Me adelante y camine con Yuka. No sé de qué estaba hablando, pero mi cabeza estaba en otro lado.

…

…

 **Hola a todos! :d**

 **Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, espero que les guste y disculpen la demora. Se que algunos quieren saber sobre el final de "hermanastros" tuve un pequeño inconveniendo, en la portátil donde la estaba haciendo se me daño y la están arreglando mientras seguiré con este.**

 **Gracias por todos sus comentarios! :D los leo como dos veces y me gustan muchísimo, me anima a seguir escribiendo!**

 **Un beso grande.**

 **Chau:**


	10. Lo extrañaba

**-CAPITULO 10-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

-¡¿Tenemos que trepar ese árbol?! – gritó Hiroshi mirando el enorme árbol que teníamos en frente.

-¡Le tengo miedo a las alturas! – Yuka estaba aferrada a mi brazo. Y yo la verdad, estaba un poco incomoda, demasiado contacto físico con Yuka era algo que no podía soportar tanto.

-¿Qué clase de prueba implica subir un árbol tan grande? Es peligroso, pensé que cuidaban de nuestro bienestar –reclamó Ranma sin dejar de mirar el árbol.

Todos miramos inseguros lo que teníamos que hacer. Esto era estúpido.

-Escuche que las pruebas para cada equipo sería diferente, los del consejo armaron todo – les dije –Tal vez alguien quiera hacernos una broma.

-O tal vez saben que nuestro equipo es el mejor y que ganaríamos fácilmente, por eso lo hicieron más difícil – comentó Hiroshi.

-No me sorprende – Ranma se sentía orgulloso –Pero no hay nada que sea difícil para mí.

Rodé los ojos con fastidio.

-Eres un presumido – no pude evitar decir.

Ranma me miró y luego sonrió.

-Akane, tienes que admitir que soy bueno en todo lo que hago.

Resoplé cansada.

-Sí, ya me lo dejó muy en claro tu noviecita – mordí mi lengua por lo que acababa de decir, así que me apresuré rápidamente agregar: -Bien ¿Solo tenemos que subir? Es fácil.

Sentí la mirada de Ranma, intensa, sobre mí. Las mariposas en mi estómago se aglomeraban.

Cuando llegamos al lugar donde teníamos que llegar, no habíamos visto nada. Entonces al mirar hacia arriba, alcanzamos a ver unos papeles de color rojo con una bolsa amarrada a las ramas de un árbol. Se me había hecho muy extraño este tipo de prueba. Pero ya que en mi colegio solo había gente loca, deseche la idea de que era extraño.

Solté un suspiro mientras miraba a la asustadiza Yuka, quería que no se aferrara tanto a mí.

-Bien, no hay tiempo que perder. Yo iré – dije decida.

Cuando estaba por subir, Ranma me detuvo.

-¿Estás loca? Seguramente caerás, eres muy torpe, yo iré.

-¡Óyeme engreído, yo también se lo que hago! – grité muy enojada.

-¡Solo quiero que ganemos ese estúpido premio! ¡Harás que perdamos tiempo!

Lo empujé.

-¡¿Quién te crees para decir eso?! ¡Sé cómo trepar un estúpido árbol!

-¡Dije que no!

-¡Dije que yo lo haré! – lo encaré molesta.

-¡Solos nos atrasaras!

-¡¿Quieres que te de tu merecido?!

-Chicos, chicos – Hiroshi se puso en medio de nosotros -¿Por qué no van los dos?

Ranma me miró pensativo. Yo quería demostrarle que no era dos puños izquierdos como él decía, quería que viera lo que sabía y lo que era capaz de lograr. Me crucé de brazos aceptando con resignación, ya que por lo contrario sabía que Ranma lo haría solo.

Después de un momento, escuché como soltaba aire.

-¡Bien!, pero harás todo lo que yo diga – me advirtió señalándome.

-Por favor, como si fuera difícil subir un tonto árbol.

-Bien, no se hable más – Hiroshi nos empujó a ambos.

-¡Hagan su mejor esfuerzo! – nos animó Yuka.

Ranma me puso la pierna para subir primero, pero sin prestarle atención brinqué hasta agarrarme de una rama y poder subir. Me senté y lo miré alzando la ceja, el pareció querer sonreír pero se reprimió. Comenzó a subir hasta donde yo estaba, lo que me sorprendía era la facilidad con la que lo hacía.

Yo también había ido a las montañas a entrenar con Ryoga, había subido un par de árboles, pero ninguno tan grande como este.

-Agárrate de ese lado – me señalo a la derecha.

Había un papel a la izquierda del árbol y una bolsa a la derecha, así que cada quien iría a ver cada cosa. Le hice caso sin chistar y me dirigí hacia el sobre. No sabía si eran por los nervios o las ganas de mostrarle de lo que era capaz, pero casi resbalo con una rama.

-¡Cuidado! – Me tomó del brazo –Mira por donde pisas – parecía molesto.

-¡No me grites! – me solté de inmediato y me estabilice. Suspiré de alivio, baje la mirada y murmuré:-gracias.

No dijo nada y siguió dándome instrucciones para subir. No quería escucharlo, pero Ranma sabía lo que hacía, así que a regaña dientes lo seguí.

-Bien ¿lo alcanzas? – me pregunto del otro lado.

Estiré lo más que pude mi brazo y tome el sobre que había con la bolsa. Sonreí muy alegre de haberlo logrado y Ranma también sonrió ¿Hace cuánto tiempo no había visto su sonrisa? Era extraño, pero estar haciendo esto con él, hacía que olvidara todo lo que había pasado y sentía mucha tranquilidad de estar junto a él.

-¡Lo tengo! – Dijo tomando su sobre –Ahora bajemos, pisa con cuidado – me advirtió.

Nos encontramos unas ramas abajo y tomó mi mano para ayudarme a bajar. Una corriente atravesó mi cuerpo al sentir su mano con la mía, mi cuerpo se estremeció y mi piel se erizo. No si habría sentido lo mismo, pero pude notar que su respiración cambio un poco. Entonces resbaló. Los chicos abajo gritaron, pero por suerte logre tomar su brazo.

-¡Cuidado! – Le grité –Mira por donde pisas – estaba aliviada de que no se cayera. Además, quería reír porque había dicho lo mismo que me dijo hace un rato.

Ranma se sonrojó y refunfuñando seguimos bajando.

Justo cuando estaba por pisar la última rama para brincar, esta se quebró, perdí el equilibrio. Ranma grito mi nombre. Caí fuertemente al suelo con los pies para no lastimarme. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza mientras un dolor se extendía desde mi tobillo hacia todo mi cuerpo, resonando en mi cabeza como un martillo.

-¡Akane! ¿Estás bien? – Ranma me agarró con fuerza para levantarme.

-Sí, creo – cuando asenté el pie, el dolor me obligó a sentarme –Creo que me lastimé el tobillo – dije apenada.

-Déjame ver – Ranma no esperó a que contestara, tomó mi pie y sacó el zapato.

No pude evitar sonrojarme, los chicos nos miraban un poco asustados mientras Ranma examinaba mi pie. Parecía enojado, frustrado, baje la mirada hacia mi pie el cual estaba ligeramente hinchado. Solté un suspiro, esto no me lo esperaba. No quería arruinar el día a nadie.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo me echaré una crema y luego lo vendaré, no es la primera vez que me lastimo un tobillo – resoplé molesta -¿Podemos seguir?

Ranma me fulminó con la mirada.

-¡Es por eso que siempre te lastimas! ¡Tienes que tener más cuidado!

-¡No me grites!

-¡Te grito porque eres despistada! ¡Era obvio que esa rama se iba a romper!

Me sentí como una tonta, mis ojos picaron, mordí mi labio. Era verdad a veces podía llegar a ser torpe, pero que Ranma me regañara por eso, era un golpe a mi orgullo de artista marcial. Cerré mis puños con fuerza.

-Eh… chicos, Por favor, no peleen – Hiroshi se acercó a nosotros –Ranma, si quieres puedes seguir con Yuka, yo cargaré a Akane, puedo curarla mientras se encargan de las otras pruebas. Luego la llevaremos al médico.

-No – lo miró enojado –Yo la llevaré y yo la curaré. Nadie más que no sea yo la tocará.

El golpe de las mariposas se intensificó, las palabras de Ranma me estremecieron y me avergonzaron un poco.

-Ranma –dije suavemente –De verdad, estoy bien. Tengo un ungüento en la mochila y vendas por si acaso. Mientras ustedes leen la otra nota yo puedo vendarme, ya lo he hecho muchas veces.

Ranma me sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos muy largos. Sin decir una palabra tomó mi mochila y buscó lo que necesitaba, no sé si fueron los nervios o el miedo, pero no pude reclamarle su atrevimiento.

-Ustedes lean la nota mientras yo le vendo el pie a Akane – dijo sin mirarlos. Todos parecían nerviosos con su actitud.

Yuka aclaró su garganta y tomo la nota. Hiroshi se la quitó y esta lo miró enojada, se la arrebató con más fuerza y le sacó la lengua.

Las manos de Ranma acariciaban mi piel, no era la manera en que yo lo hacía para curarme, él estaba siendo delicado y por un momento juré que sus caricias eran más atrevidas que otra cosa. Su pulgar rozó con delicadeza mi piel mientras subía hasta casi llegar a mi rodilla. La piel se me puse de gallina y creo que se dio cuenta. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y no pudimos evitar sonrojarnos. Él sonrió y siguió con su masaje

-Veamos…

Los ojos de Yuka parecían agrandarse más con cada palabra que leía en silencio.

-¿Qué paso? – Pregunto Hiroshi, tomando la nota entre sus manos -¿Es una broma? "esta no es la pista verdadera, ve al otro lado y toma la que sí es" ¿Qué clase de juego brutal y peligroso es este?

-No lo sé, pero sospecho que alguien dentro del consejo no quiere que ganemos – dijo Ranma entregándole el otro sobre para que lo leyera –Tal vez sea tu _noviecito,_ Akane.

-Él no es mi novio –aclaré.

-Sigue caminando en línea recta, luego búscame donde no puedas respirar más de un minuto – leyó Hiroshi. Nos miró confundido.

-¡Cerca de aquí hay un río! – Dijo Yuka –Me está dando miedo, creo que deberíamos regresar y decírselo al coordinador. Además, Akane esta lastimada, no podemos arriesgarla.

-Estoy bien – dije cansada.

-Si alguien quiere que nos demos por vencidos, está equivocado. Además, Akane no hará nada ya que yo la cuidaré – Ranma apretó su puño con decisión –No les daré la satisfacción de verme derrotado. Conseguiré ese premio a como dé lugar.

Mi corazón se estrechó. Cuando por fin me vendó, sin preguntar me subió sobre su espalda. Sus manos me sujetaron de los muslos, mi cuerpo reacciono y mis brazos envolvieron su cuello para evitar caer. Su aroma me envolvió por completo, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y por primera vez en más de una semana, sentía que volvía a estar llena por completo. Había extrañado tanto a Ranma, había extrañado su cercanía, había extrañado su manera de ser tan decidida, tan energético. Apreté mis labios, porque tenía tantas ganas de besar su cuello, decirle que juntos lo lograríamos.

Hiroshi y Yuka iban delante, ya que nos dejamos guiar por mi compañera. Sabía que Ranma también podía guiarnos, pero se quedó de tras de ellos, conmigo a su espalda. Mientras tanto yo, sentía que estaba soñando, dejé de lado todas las cosas que habían pasado y cerré mis ojos dejándome envolver por esta cercanía, por su aroma, su cabello haciéndome cosquillas. Sin darme cuenta, escondí mi cara en su cuello, noté como su cuerpo se estremecía y sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza en mis muslos.

-Extrañaba esto – su voz hizo levantar mi cabeza. Me sentí avergonzada.

-Yo también – murmuré. Aunque no estaba segura a que se refería, pero tenía claro algo: extrañaba tenerlo así de cerca.

-Akane, yo nunca he hecho nada con Ukyo, lo que dijo… es mentira.

Me quedé en silencio por un tiempo. No necesitaba explicaciones, pero tampoco contesté a esta. Al contrario, me sentí mucho más aliviada. Acomodé mi cabeza en su cuello y seguí en mi ensoñación mientras nos dirigíamos hacia el río. Era mejor disfrutarlo ahora, ya que después estaría con su novia.

..

..

Al llegar al rio, Ranma me bajo con cuidado, todos nos quedamos boqui abiertos por lo que vimos. No se lo había dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a Ranma. Pero, yo no sabía nadar. Era algo vergonzoso para mi edad, así que era mi mayor secreto. Con un tobillo lastimado, seguramente me hundiría como una piedra.

-¿Akane? – Me llamó Ranma -¿Te sigue doliendo?

Trate de relajarme lo más que pude y le respondí que estaba todo bien. No quería que notara que tenía miedo, mucho menos ahora que estaba decidido a ganar.

-¿Dónde podría estar la otra pista? – se preguntó Hiroshi mientras miraba al rio.

-No lo sé, pero creo que esto nos dará una pista – Yuka sacó del bolso un par de visores.

-¿No será un poco peligroso? – Preguntó Hiroshi –La corriente no me convence.

-Mientras no dejemos que la corriente nos arrastre hacia la cascada, creo que está todo bien. ¡Mira! En el otro bolso hay un par de cuerdas largas. Esto nos ayudara a mantenernos – Ranma comenzó amarrar las cuerdas en un árbol.

-Pero ¿Dónde sabremos que esta lo que tenemos que buscar? – miró Hiroshi por todos lados.

-Creo que es ahí – dije apuntando hacia un lado del río donde había una flecha roja grande que señalaba hacia abajo.

Ranma miró hacia ese lugar con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Pero que idiotas.

-Esta te toca Hiroshi. Tú y Ranma irán – dijo Yuka.

-No lo sé ¿qué pasa si la corriente nos lleva? – dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Creo que para eso son las cuerdas ¿No crees? – dijo Ranma.

-Definitivamente le diré a los maestros cuando lleguemos ¡Esto no puede quedarse así! – Yuka estaba roja del coraje.

-Bien, Hiroshi, vamos – mientras Ranma se alistaba, Hiroshi parecía que quería huir lejos.

-¡No seas gallina! ¡Sabes nadar!

-¿Entonces porque no vas tu? – la miró refunfuñando mientras temblaba como una hoja.

-Porque soy una chica, y tienes que protegernos. Yo me quedaré con Akane.

-Bien, pero lo haré solo si me aseguras que ganaremos – dijo mostrando los músculos que no tenía.

-Ese premio será nuestros. Luego me encargare de darles una lección a los que planearon esto. Te lo aseguro.

Ranma se acercó a mí y acarició mi rostro.

-Cuídala, Yuka – le dijo a mi amiga.

-No te preocupes, tampoco voy a morirme por un tobillo lastimado – dije sonando un poco sarcástica. No pude evitar soltar una risita.

-Pero mi Akane es muy traviesa, seguramente se las ingeniará para hacer de las suyas – jalo juguetonamente mi mejilla.

Al escuchar mi Akane no pude evitar sentirme demasiado nerviosa y sorprendida.

-Yo la cuidaré – dijo Yuka mirándome divertida. Seguramente se había dado cuenta de cómo Ranma flirteaba descaradamente conmigo y eso parecía emocionarle.

Ambos se sacaron las camisas. Trate de mirar hacia un lado ya que el cuerpo de Ranma hacia que me sonrojara. Se lo veía tan bien. Estaba tan bien formado, tan bien marcado que las ganas de recorrerlo con los dedos era tentadora. Me mordí el labio y miré hacia una roca que se me hacía muy entretenida.

-Ranma – lo llamé mientras se iban –Cuídate.

Me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Sonreí.

Los chicos se adentraron al agua. No podía evitar estar preocupada por ellos.

Mucho más por Ranma.

-Estará bien – dijo Yuka tocando mi hombro –se lo ve que es resistente. Pero por quien si tengo mis dudas es por Hiroshi, creo que yo tengo que rescatarlo.

-Si, pero no estoy preocupada.

-¿Segura? No dejas de verlo.

-¿De qué hablas? – pregunte un poco nerviosa.

-De Ranma, claro. Sé que no hablamos en clases, Akane. Pero, creo que todos hemos notado la química que existe entre ustedes.

-Claro que no – volteé avergonzada y un poco triste –además, él tiene novia.

-Pero creo que tú le gustas más.

De repente me sentí muy acalorada.

-Iré a echarme un poco de agua – dije apartándome de ella. Yuka soltó una risita mientras me iba.

Intenté no cojear, para mi suerte Yuka no era tan alarmista como Ranma y por eso no dijo nada mientras me iba. Vi que se quedó mirando a Hiroshi y eso me hizo preguntarme si ella sentía algo por él.

Pensé en lo que me había dicho sobre Ranma ¿Cómo podría gustarle? El solo estaba conmigo por un juego, para darle celos a su actual novia, que yo le gustara sonaba absurdo. Llegué al borde del río y tome agua con mis manos, estaba un poco fría, pero aun así mojé mi cara. Miré la corriente, veía como arrastraba las hojas que caían por el viento tan rápido y se hundían. Miré a Ranma para ver si estaban bien, y lo estaban. Mi corazón latía rápido. Los recuerdos de cuando estábamos juntos comenzaron a bombardear mi mente, me eché agua lo más rápido que pude, limpiando las lágrimas que salían de mis ojos.

Lo extrañaba tanto…

A lo lejos vi como Ranma me buscó con la mirada, frunció su entrecejo al no verme con Yuka, noté el miedo en su rostro y me buscó desesperadamente. Quería reír ya que podía llegar a ser demasiado sobreprotector.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él?

Chille al sentir un golpe en mi espalda, tan rápido como para hacerme perder el equilibrio.

De repente, en cuestión de segundos, sentí el vértigo en mi estómago mientras caía al agua.

-¡Akane! – escuché gritar a Yuka.

Después de eso solo escuche el ruido del corrientoso río en mis oídos, cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Pataleé apoyándome en una roca para salir y tomar aire, mi tobillo dolió demasiado, mi cabeza estalló por el dolor. Fueron pocos segundos porque me hundí de nuevo mientras la corriente me arrastraba. No podía escuchar a Yuka o a los demás. Mis oídos se taparon, solo podía escuchar como la corriente del río me hundía con él y me arrastraba hacia la cascada. Me desesperé y comencé a patalear pero lo único que lograba era hundirme más.

La respiración empezó a faltarme, mi cuerpo se golpeaba con algunas rocas a su paso, el pecho me comenzó a doler. Por mi mente se cruzó la imagen de mi madre, la de mi padre, la de mis hermanas, la de la tía Nodoka y por último, la de Ranma, sonriéndome con ternura.

Mis oídos parecían estallar, no pude más. Traté de respirar.

Sabía que era mi fin.

 **.**

 **..**

 **Hola chicos! Aquí estoy con otro capitulo! :D gracias por los mensajes de apoyo, me pone muy feliz ver como a los demás les gusta**

 **Espero que este les haya gustado.**

 **Les deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo!**


	11. confesion

**CAPITULO 11**

…

…

… **.**

… **.**

… **.**

Tosí lo más fuerte que pude, el pecho me ardía de una manera inimaginable. Todo mi cuerpo temblaba, y dolía, quemaba. Seguía con los ojos cerrados, aturdida, apenas escuchando la voz de alguien, alguien que estaba desesperado, llamándome. Traté desesperadamente de abrir mis ojos, en mi interior estaba luchando por incorporarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía.

-¡No! Espera, no te muevas – entonces pude escuchar claramente la voz de Ranma, le temblaba. Sonaba agitado, asustado.

Sentía sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, pero me era difícil moverme.

Me quejé. Y al fin pude abrir los ojos.

Ranma estaba inclinado sobre mí, su cara era muy distinta a la que conocía. Nunca lo había visto así. Desesperado, muerto de miedo, parecía… haber llorado, sus ojos estaban rojos. Su boca estaba entre abierta, buscando aire.

-Akane, Akane ¿Estas bien? – pregunto con la voz temblorosa. Parecía que quería tocarme pero sus manos temblaban, como si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño.

-S…si – murmuré. Sonaba bastante ronca.

Entonces, como si mi voz fuera lo que necesitaba para tranquilizarse, soltó todo el aire que al parecer estaba guardando. Vi como su pecho caía y su cabeza también. Quería verlo, quería decirle a los ojos que estaba bien, que no se preocupara por mí. Entonces después de unos segundos escuché un sollozo.

Mi mano, que lentamente iba en camino hacia él, se detuvo.

-¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡Porque te acercaste a la orilla!– Gritó tan fuerte que me hizo cerrar los ojos - ¡Por poco tu…!

Respiraba fuertemente, varias lágrimas caían de sus ojos hermosamente azules. Entonces tomó mi cuerpo adolorido y me abrazó, su cuerpo se agitaba por los sollozos. No me quejé, no quería que me soltara, lo único que necesitaba ahora, era sentirlo así de cerca, cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por todo. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello mientras gimoteaba asustado. No sé si fue por estar abrazada a él, no sé si fue por su llanto o porque sabía que se había preocupado demasiado por mí. Lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

En ese momento había caído en cuenta, que había caído al río. De nuevo sentí aquella sensación de ahogarme, aquella desesperación. Empecé a temblar, empecé a llorar del miedo. Por poco muero…

-Casi me vuelvo loco – dijo sobre mi cuello. Me abrazaba con más fuerza, como si fuera a desvanecerme en cualquier momento –No quiero perderte, a ti no… sentí que moría de solo verte siendo arrastrada.

Todo era un cumulo de sentimientos, el miedo, el dolor, el amor. Por poco había muerto, Ranma me salvó. Lo abracé fuerte con mis brazos temblorosos y como si el valor o el miedo no fueran nada en este universo, como si estar escondiendo mis sentimientos fuera el peor de los pecados. Le dije:

-Te amo – lo miré fijamente, mis ojos estaban nublados –Me enamoré de ti desde hace mucho… y duele como el infierno pero al mismo tiempo, es lo más maravilloso que he sentido… porque aunque sé que, sé que no sientes lo mismo, no me importa decírtelo. Porque quería que lo supieras… necesitaba… que supieras lo que significas para mi…

Sus ojos permanecían rojos, con huellas de lágrimas, una que otra resbalaba rebelde. Me miraba con los labios entre abiertos, sorprendido. Su mirada asustadiza, intensa, era una mezcla de emociones. Parecía perdido en mis palabras, como si las reprodujera en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Tenía miedo, cerré los ojos, sabía cuál sería su respuesta. No soportaba verlo. Estaba preparada para el rechazo, estaba preparada para otras malas noches llorando por él. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, la situación me dio el pie para decirle todo lo que sentía, necesitaba que supiera todo lo que tenía guardado, aunque fuera rechazada.

Entonces, sus labios chocaron con los míos. Desesperados.

Fue como si me devolviera la vida, como si después de tantos días llorando por él, hubieran sido borrados de mi pecho. Me aferré a su cuello y le devolví el beso con tanta intensidad como él lo hacía. Sus manos bajaron hasta mi cintura, tomó con la otra mi cuello y me acostó sobre el suelo húmedo, sus labios no me dejaban.

Mi cuerpo era de gelatina en este momento.

Mordió mis labios, chupó, devoró. Mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo. Mis manos jalaban su cabello húmedo, aferrándolo más a mí.

Necesitaba esto demasiado.

Se separó de mí, agitado, me miraba con un brillo en sus ojos, como si de repente la tristeza de estos días hubieran desaparecido por arte de magia.

-Te amo, Akane. Te amo tanto que no sabría que hacer sin ti – acaricio mi rostro con ternura, nuestras narices chocaban, nuestras respiraciones se entremezclaban –Desde el primer día que te vi… jamás, ninguna chica había tenido ese efecto en mi… me enamoré de ti en ese instante.

-Pero tu…

-¡No! ¡Era mentira! Yo, si es verdad que vine por Ukyo, pero no porque la amara. Akane, yo… - hizo un esfuerzo por no desesperarse –Akane, todo tiene una explicación y esto tiene que ver con Ukyo y su familia.

-¿Qué? –mi voz sonaba ronca.

-Te prometo que te lo contaré. Pero, pero ahora… necesito desesperadamente esto – me besó.

Sus labios eran calientes, cálidos, me besó y mordió. Su lengua buscó mi interior, quiso saborearla y lo que pude hacer, fue dejarme llevar, también lo necesitaba. Sus besos se volvieron más urgentes, su mano bajo hasta mi estómago y acaricio mi piel, haciéndome estremecer. Pude acariciar su pecho desnudo, era tan firme, me aferré a su cuello mientras él se acomodaba sobre mí, abriendo mis piernas para colocarse en medio de ellas. Se alejó de mi boca para aventurarse con sus besos por mi cuello, no pude evitar soltar un gemido, el respondió apretando su agarre. Recorrió mi mentón hasta llegar a mi oído donde me susurró palabras de amor, promesas, deseos. Estaba entregada a él cien por ciento.

Sentí una punzada de placer al sentir su miembro chocando en mi parte intima. No tenía miedo, estaba con el, la única persona con la que quería estar siempre. Me aferré con más fuerza de sus brazos, gemí su nombre mientras el rugía el mío. Recorrí su espalda, aruñando a mi paso, avivando el dolor placentero que sentía. Él seguía empujando, acariciando, tocándome por todo el cuerpo, besándome. Su mano subió hasta mi pecho y apretujó, sus dedos buscaron mi pezón y jalaron haciéndome gritar del placer que me hacía sentir.

-Te deseo tanto – reclamó sobre mi boca.

Me besó fuerte y luego bajo hasta mi pecho. Mi ropa mojada hacia más visible mi cuerpo y mordía donde antes estaban sus dedos, chupó y acarició. Cerré mis ojos, nunca había experimentado algo tan intenso como esto, no podía dejar de gemir y pedir más. Su boca se dirigió hacia mi otro pecho e hizo lo mismo.

Sentía que me derretía.

-Quiero que seas mía, Akane, solo mía – gruñó subiendo a mi boca –No soporto verte con alguien que no sea yo.

-Ranma… -gemí de placer. Mientras nos besábamos por mucho tiempo.

Ambos nos estábamos moviendo tanto que sentía como una corriente bajaba por mi estómago, comencé a gemir sobre su boca, esto era cada vez más intenso, Ranma me miró intensamente y con una sonrisa tan sensual y traviesa dibujada en sus labios su mano comenzó a bajar por mi estómago suavemente. Yo solo pude echar la cabeza hacia atrás sin dejar de gemir y moverme sobre su miembro. Entonces sentí su mano, donde nunca nadie me había tocado, comenzó a moverla y el placer fue cada vez más intenso. Pero no lo aparté, no lo insulté ni nada. Estaba demasiado excitada y enamorada como para quejarme.

Quería disfrutarlo.

Quería más.

-Córrete, Akane – gruño exigente sobre mi boca.

Gemí más fuerte, grité, y sentí como me hundía en aquel mar de placer. Era algo que no había sentido antes, me sentí aturdida por un instante. Ranma me besó fuerte, con más intensidad.

-Necesito hacerlo – dijo mientras, apenas podía ver como se tocaba en frente de mí mientras me besaba.

No pude verlo, pero vi como su mano dentro de su calentador se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con mucha insistencia. No sé si fue por el momento, la confesión o el orgasmo que me hizo sentir. Pero, mientras lo besaba, con mi mano tomé la de él y lo ayudé. Ranma me mordió, sacó su mano y comencé a darle placer con la mía.

Tenía razón, era grande, caliente, y estaba demasiado duro. Me sonrojé, pero estaba tan caliente que necesitaba sentirlo más.

Ranma soltó un gemido que casi sonaba como gruñido. Entonces sentí como algo viscoso y tibio inundaba mi mano.

Ranma respiraba agitadamente, su cabeza estaba hundida en mi cuello, estaba acostado sobre mí.

Cuando se calmó, saqué mi mano de su calentador. Ahora que todo había acabado, el dolor del cuerpo, el dolor de garganta y el pudor se apoderaron de mí. Me sonrojé demasiado que tuve que sentarme adolorida para no verlo. Vi mi mano y enseguida me dirigí a la orilla del río para lavarla. Mi cuerpo ardía y dolía. Como si un camión me hubiera pasado encima.

Escuche la risa de Ranma, de tras mío.

-¿Qué pasa, Akane? – dijo mientras se acercaba a mí.

-Nada – seguía demasiado avergonzada –Solo que, nunca… había hecho algo así.

Tapé mi rostro con las manos, muerta de la vergüenza. Entonces recordé que mi mano tenía rastros de él y la agite fuera de mí mientras gritaba. Ranma solo se reía.

-Mírame – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos – Akane, te amo. Y créeme, hubiera querido hacerte el amor como un desquiciado, pero, creo que este no era el lugar indicado como para hacerte mía como hubiera querido.

Y como si toda la realidad hubiera caído sobré mí, dije:

-Pero, estas con Ukyo.

-Te dije que no es porque la quiera. Akane, tenemos que hablar sobre muchas cosas ¿Querías saber sobre mi pasado? Entonces te lo contaré todo y esta vez en vez de huir, me escucharas, así tenga que amarrarte a mi cama de por vida. Pero que sepas que a la única mujer que amo, es a ti. Y hoy sentí que te perdía. No puedo más, Akane, ya no soporto estar lejos de ti y ver como ese imbécil te ronda como si fueras su presa –Me miró con decisión –Quiero que todos sepan que eres mía.

-Yo… - mi cuerpo seguía caliente. Me arrimé a Ranma agotada.

El cuerpo de Ranma se tensó, me miró preocupado mientras tocaba mi frente.

-Rayos, te está dando fiebre. Te sacaré de aquí, seguramente no tardaran en buscarnos.

Antes de responderle, me dejé ir a la oscuridad.

 **..**

 **..**

Todo era oscuridad, no podía abrir los ojos. Era como si quisiera alcanzar con mis manos a la superficie, pero el mar me estuviera tragando. Apenas podía mover un dedo, sentía que estaba en una hoguera, quemándome viva. Sentía como sudaba, al mismo tiempo el frio que mi cuerpo sentía me hacía temblar.

¿Qué había pasado conmigo? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Dónde estaba Ranma? Quería preguntar a las voces que revoloteaban a mí alrededor, pero mis labios no se movían, lo único que podía hacer era escuchar aquellas voces que no dejaban de quejarse y pelear entre sí.

-¡No podemos dejar que esto se sepa!

-¡Pero la chica casi muere! ¿Qué clase de coordinadores deja que sus alumnos hagan ese tipo de "pruebas"?

-Nadie lo sabía, señor. Como presidenta del consejo le aseguro que los coordinadores no estaban enterados, al parecer alguien en nuestro grupo fue el responsable de esto.

El hombre pareció resoplar frustrado, podía escuchar sus zapatos golpeteando el suelo.

-Quiere decir ¿Qué un estudiante es responsable de tal crimen?

Silencio.

-Señor, sé que esto es un acto de extrema crueldad, pero, también tenemos que ser conscientes de que los chicos tenían que ir a quejarse. Pero no lo hicieron.

-¡Eso no importa! Lo que importa aquí es que por poco somos los protagonistas de la muerte de una estudiante en una salida de campo ¿Cómo creé que afectará eso en nuestra reputación?

-¡Por eso no es bueno que nadie lo sepa! Señor, entienda, eso no va a salir de aquí.

-¿Y quién nos asegura que la chica no dirá nada? – El hombre parecía angustiado –Dios, las demandas, su familia querrá sacar mucho dinero por esto. Todo por culpa de esos estúpidos niños.

-Señor, le prometo que buscaré al responsable y lo haré pagar– dijo la presidenta del consejo.

-La señorita Matsuoka y yo nos encargaremos de interrogar a los estudiantes del consejo. El responsable será expulsado inmediatamente– habló la mujer con voz nerviosa pero segura al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, no me van hacer viajar cuatro horas sin esperar resultados –el señor guardo silencio por un momento –Me iré, pero quiero que me llamen diciendo que solucionaron todo, ¿Me oyeron? O ustedes dos serán retiradas del colegio.

-Sí, señor – dijeron las mujeres.

-No voy a perder el trabajo de toda una vida, por culpa de unos mocosos – murmuro antes de irse.

Mi cuerpo seguía sin responder, me sentía débil.

La oscuridad me estaba arrastrando de nuevo.

-¿Aun no le ha bajado la fiebre?

-No, el suero y las medicinas tienen que encargase de eso. Los golpes, el agua y sumándole el susto creo que estará inconsciente toda la noche- escuché la voz de un hombre.

-¿Qué pasó con el muchacho? El que venía con ella.

-Nada que unos medicamentos y una buena siesta no puedan arreglar.

-Vicerrectora, iré a reunirme con mi consejo ¿Me quisiera acompañar?

-Bien. Usted puede descansar doctor Miyamoto, creo que los jóvenes necesitan dormir.

¿Ranma está conmigo? Intente por todo moverme, pero casi ya no podía oír las voces.

Entonces todo se desvaneció.

 **..**

 **..**

Abrí los ojos pesadamente, sentía como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima. Miré a mi lado y Ranma estaba sentado apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la cama, su mano sostenía la mía. Estaba dormido.

Me detuve a verlo. Se lo veía tan tranquilo, respirando acompasadamente, sujetándome aun en sueños. Lentamente levanté mi mano para acariciar su rostro.

En verdad lo amaba.

¿Habría amado así al doctor Tofu? No, lo que yo siento por Ranma era algo más fuerte, con más necesidad, mi cuerpo me llamaba a tocarlo, a tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo. Algo que no había sentido antes con el doctor. Antes, me sentía cómoda sabiendo que hablaba con él, podría mirarlo de lejos, admirar su pureza, su bondad. Sonreí y cerrando los ojos me despedí de mi primera ilusión.

Porque, amor, era lo que sentía por Ranma y lo que el sentía por mí.

Al abrir los ojos, Ranma estaba mirándome.

-Hola – sonreí.

-Hola – dijo suavemente.

Así estuvimos por un rato, mirándonos sin decir una palabra. Sus ojos me mostraban tanto amor que todo lo malo que alguna vez sentí en mi vida, la chica rota sin ganas de seguir adelante, había encontrado a alguien quien la llevara a la luz. Alguien que la sujetaba de la mano con fuerza y no la dejaba desfallecer.

-¿Cómo estás? – preguntó con voz suave.

-Bien, ahora estoy mejor – sonreí.

Al acto me sonroje al recordar las cosas que habíamos hecho, cuando me besó y dijo que me amaba al igual que yo lo amaba, cuando nos tocamos como locos hasta encontrar el placer.

Ranma sonrió, creo que supo lo que estaba pensando y beso mi mano.

-Akane, no quiero arruinar tu recuerdo erótico pero ¡auch! – Se sobó la cabeza donde lo había golpeado –Necesito que me digas como diablos te caíste al agua.

No había olvidado nada, ni siquiera la desesperación que se sentía el hundirse dentro de un rio. Apreté mis labios, era difícil revivir ese momento, había tenido mucho miedo. Antes de caerme recuerdo perfectamente un golpe en la espalda, como un empujón. Esto debía ser una broma ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Yuka no, además, estaba lejos de mí. Dejé caer mi cabeza en la almohada.

-No lo sé, no estoy segura. Creo, que me resbale – solté una risa nerviosa –Sabes que soy un poco torpe.

–Akane, esto es serio. Estuviste a punto de morir, si yo no… -tomó aire – si yo no hubiera estado allí, no sé qué habría pasado.

Bajé mi rostro avergonzada. Si, él tenía razón, estuve a punto de morir ahogada. Estuve a punto de perderlo todo…

-Hey, no… no pienses en eso – llamó mi atención tocando mi rostro suavemente –Akane, quiero que me digas ¿Cómo fue que caíste al agua?

-Yo… - no quería preocuparlo más de lo que estaba ahora. Necesitaba cerciorarme de que mi cabeza no estaba jugándome una mala broma. Apreté su mano para darle seguridad –la piedra en la que estaba apoyada se movió y… resbalé.

-¿Estas segura? – parecía muy preocupado. Cuando le aseguré que así pasó, soltó el aire en su pecho –Por un momento creí que alguien te habría lanzado apropósito.

-A veces soy un poco torpe. Además, ¿Quién estaría tan loco como para lanzarme al agua? – Le pregunte como si fuera la cosa más tonta del mundo –De todos modos, solo estábamos Yuka y yo. No vi a nadie más.

-No lo sé, tal vez el que se inventó esas estúpidas pruebas. Te juro que cuando sepa quién es, no le quedará ni el apellido.

Guardamos silencio por un momento. Pensando. ¿Quién sería capaz de hacer algo así? Sentí la mano de Ranma presionando la mía. Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, entonces lo acaricié, no quería que se preocupara por mi culpa.

-Ranma, dejando de lado eso, quiero… quiero que me digas la verdad.

-Te dije que lo haría, que te contaría todo.

-Entonces te escucho – me senté en la cama. Mire a mi alrededor, estábamos solos. Me di cuenta que aún no había amanecido ¿Qué hora sería? - ¿Estamos solos?

-El doctor Miyamoto fue a dormir, le aseguré que te echaría un ojo. El pobre estaba cansado. Vendrá en la mañana con el desayuno.

-¿Cómo están Yuka y Hiroshi? – no pude evitar preguntar, ya que ellos estaban con nosotros.

-Estaban asustados cuando los encontré contigo en brazos. Habían ido a buscar ayuda y llegó el coordinador hecho una furia, casi trepa las paredes. Yuka no paraba de llorar y echarse la culpa por lo que te había pasado.

Bajé la mirada un poco apenada. No quería que Yuka sufriera por mi culpa, hablaría con ella apenas pudiera. Nunca había creído entablar una relación tan rápido con otra persona del salón excluyendo a Ranma Yuka se había portado muy bien conmigo, parecía inocente y una buena amiga, al igual que Hiroshi.

-El campamento se volvió loco cuando llegamos, todos preguntaban qué había pasado y cuando llego el director, Dios… la presidenta por poco comete homicidio con su grupo. Todo era un caos – contaba mientras reía, como si hubiera sido todo un espectáculo. Pero la risa no llegaba a sus ojos.

Su lindo rostro, estaba un poco pálido, tenía ojeras y el blanco de sus ojos estaba un poco rojo. Se le notaba el cansancio. Pude notar que se había cambiado de ropa, tenía una roja de mangas estilo china, y el botón se abría por la parte de su pecho. Tuve la tentación de pasar mis dedos sobre su piel.

-Gracias – murmuré. Ranma me miró a los ojos –Por salvarme…

Se inclinó, sus manos quedaron apoyadas sobre el borde de la ventana. Tenía su cuerpo encima del mío, pero no me tocaba, podía ver sus antebrazos, fuertes, duros. Su cabello caía sobre su cara, sus ojos se oscurecieron, sus labios se entre abrieron. Dios… no me cansaría jamás de admirarlo.

-Akane, por ti iría al mismo infierno, pelearía con quien sea, todo con tal de protegerte.

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Me vi tentada a tocar sus brazos que estaban por encima de mí. Pero mi mano cayó en mi pecho.

-No puedo creerlo – dije soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué?

-Que me ames…

Sonrió, tan cálido, tan de él. Esa sonrisa que te desarma y te vuelve vulnerable.

-No soy una persona de promesas, siempre actuó. Pero, quiero que sepas, que de ahora en adelante… será lo único que haré. Amarte…

Bajó sus brazos, me tomo el rostro con cuidado y selló su promesa con un beso.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola a todos!**

 **Pues primeramente gracias por todos sus comentarios :D aprovechando que estoy en casa me di el tiempo para adelantar algunas cositas y subir un cap nuevo. A todos les deseo un lindo año nuevo, no beban mucho y disfruten!**

 **Respuestas:**

GabyCo : gracias por tu comentario! Y sii asi sea 31 o 14 de febrero, sea la fecha que sea siempre subiré :D espero que pases un lindo año nuevo!

EroLadyLawliet : Hola! Gracias! Por fiiin ya están juntos no? Jejej este cap no es tan corto supongo, pero espero que te haya gustado mucho :D pronto sabremos quien estuvo de tras de todo! Muuuaahhhajajajaj te deseo un feliz año nuevo! :D

nancyricoleon: HOli! Yo también quisiera un héroe personal y que sea asi de fuerte como Ranma. Jajaja mi amor platónico desde la infancia. Un besote grande y feliz año.

SARITANIMELOVE : un besote amiga! Ya Ranma la salvo espero que te haya gustado este picante capitulo.

akanitacuri: saludo para ti! :D espero que pases también un lindo año nuevo! Un besote y gracias por comentar :D

Gogoga: jajaja taaraaan, no te hice esperar mucho! :D gracias por tu comentario espero que este capitulo te haya gustado! Un besote! Y feliz año!

SusyChantilly : OMG! Te admiro! Gracias por leer mi historia me emociona tanto que comentes xD estaba a punto de dejar un comentario en "vainilla" me encanta ese fic! Lo amo! Escribes super que bien me encanta como narras y como se desenvuelven los personajes. Me hacen reir tanto y casi me quemo con el ultimo cap! Gracias por pasarte por aquí y te felicito! Espero que este te haya gustado jejej un besote y pasa lindo año nuevo!

Zwoelf : muchas gracias! Estoy feliz de que te guste! Me encanta cuando las personas están felices por lo que hago que me inspira a seguir :D un besote y feliz año!

Caro: pasa lindo carito! Un feliz año! Un beso!


	12. la verdad

…

 **..**

 **LA VERDAD**

…

-Akane, yo… - soltó un suspiro, se sentó en la cama para quedar cara a cara – cuando era pequeño, mi padre me llevó lejos de mi madre, el me entrenó desde que tengo memoria. Me llevó por toda Asia, aprendiendo técnicas nuevas, conociendo gente que lo ayudaba a entrenarme y desde que estuve con él, aprendí a que nada es duradero y que no era bueno entablar relaciones con nadie. En mi niñez conocí a Ukyo y a su padre, en ese tiempo eran personas humildes, su padre era dueño de un restaurante. Ambos teníamos seis años. Con ella, fue la primera vez que entable una amistad. Jugábamos, cantábamos, le enseñaba lo que sabía, mientras ella y su padre nos alimentaban y nos daban techo…

…-Luego, mi padre y yo nos tuvimos que ir, no la volví a ver hasta después de unos años. Cuando tenía nueve, mi padre se quedó sin dinero como siempre, y me metió a trabajar en un circo mientras él trabajaba como ayudante de cocina. Fue entonces cuando vi a mi madre.

Al escuchar que hablaba de su madre quise decirle la verdad, pero él puso un dedo sobre mi boca.

-Déjame seguir – bajó su mano y tomo las mías – fue la primera vez en toda mi vida, que pude sentir tranquilidad. Es decir, nadie me dijo quién era. Solo, la vi y fue como si mi sangre lo supiera. Era ella. Mi madre. Corrí hacia ella y todos los días que pase hambre, frío, penurias, enfermedades, todo desapareció cuando me abrazó. A mi padre se le armó después de eso, mi madre por poco lo mata, pero, supieron arreglarse y fuimos a vivir a una casa que había comprado en esa ciudad. Estábamos felices, estábamos bien, hasta que volví a ver a Ukyo. Se había mudado ya hace mucho con su padre, vivían en una casa muy grande y eran gente con mucho dinero. Pero, no era la misma Ukyo que había conocido, aquella niña arriesgada, traviesa, valiente y humilde que conocí. Cuando la vi, era una niña caprichosa, orgullosa, miraba a los demás como si fueran poca cosa. Entonces dejé de frecuentarla…

…-Tampoco te negaré que era una niña linda – dijo riendo amargamente –Pero, no sentía nada por ella. Además, a esa edad no veía con otros ojos a las niñas. Un día me había contado que se marchaba a vivir con unos familiares a Nerima, porque su padre para abrir más sucursales e invertir su dinero en otras cosas, se había vuelto una persona horrible y quería hacerla casar con alguien importante, ella estaba ofuscada por todo eso, apenas éramos niños y su padre ya estaba buscando comprometerla con alguien ¿te imaginas? Por eso se marchó. También supe que su padre se había casado con una mujer de China proveniente de una familia poderosa.

…-Yo seguí mi vida tranquilo, hasta que después de un tiempo. Mi padre se marchó, ni mi madre ni yo supimos a donde, pero pensé que era uno de esos habituales viajes donde se iba a entrenar y llegaba después de un mes muerto de frio y con hambre. Pero, pasó el tiempo y no volvió. Mi madre no tenía como darme de comer y fue entonces que me metí en eso de los torneos.

Claro, ahí fue donde vi a Ranma por primera vez. Apreté su mano para darle ánimos de seguir.

-No sé cómo, pero me volví famoso, obviamente no quería que al principio mi madre supiera lo que estaba haciendo. Pero, ella siempre esta diez pasos delante, mi mascara no había servido de nada porque de todas formas ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no dijo nada. Peleaba en muchas categorías, con muchas personas, y lograba vencerlos, incluso participé en la selección de mayores y les gané a todos. Recuerdo, recuerdo que muchas personas venían de otros países ofreciéndome de todo para llevarme con ellos, incluso una señora extraña de un lugar en China quería llevarme con ella, diciendo que si me casaba con su nieta me haría millonario, muy importante y eso aseguraría una descendencia fuerte. Pero me negué muchas veces…

…-Habían pasado algunos años, cada vez no le veía sentido a mi vida, mi madre y mi pasión por las artes marciales eran lo único que me mantenían en pie. Pero, pelear ya no se estaba volviendo lo mismo para mí. Estaba cansándome de todo, así que decidí dejarlo por un tiempo he irme a entrenar a las montañas, solo. Al principio mi madre se mostró ansiosa, tal vez, pensó que no volvería como mi padre. Pero, le aseguré que si lo haría. Pasé días entrenando, volviéndome más fuerte, entrenando porque yo quería, no porque alguien me obligara y me dijera que hacer. Hasta que un día… - su voz se apagó y suspiró más fuerte –el padre de Ukyo apareció, no sé cómo me encontró, pero estaba allí. Y no venía solo.

Ranma me miró.

-La mujer, aquella anciana que había ido a ofrecerme a su nieta, hace mucho tiempo, estaba con él. Al parecer una familiar de la anciana era la esposa del papá de Ukyo. La anciana, dijo… dijo que reconsiderara su ofrecimiento, que si no me casaba con su nieta, la pasaría mal.

-¿Qué hizo el padre de Ukyo?

Ranma chasqueo la lengua.

-Ese tipo con tal de ver dinero frente a sus ojos es capaz de vender hasta su propia hija. No me sorprende que Ukyo lo dejara a esa edad. La anciana dijo que me había visto, que era un excelente guerrero y que a mi edad era difícil encontrar a alguien como yo que sepa tantas técnicas raras y antiguas. Entonces nombró al maestro de mi padre, y luego… luego nombró a mi padre, dijo que lo conocía y que él siempre se jactaba de que su hijo era el mejor guerrero que existía. Dijo… dijo que lo tenían de rehén a él y a un amigo más en su tribu.

Mi respiración se detuvo.

" _Eran amigos, hasta donde sabía. Habían entrenado juntos"_ las palabras de la tía Nodoka resonaron en mi cabeza.

No. No podía ser posible.

-No sé cómo pasó, pero dijo que encontraron a mi padre y a su mejor amigo en Jussenkyo entrenando en las fosas malditas. Fueron atrapados por ellos cuando querían robar un poco de comida, los encerraron por semanas a pan y agua. Entonces cuando ella supo quién era el, después de que yo la rechazara, se aseguró de tenerlos prisioneros hasta que yo aceptara.

…-Recuerdo que le dije "¿Qué va hacer si no acepto?" y ella dijo "sencillo, me desharé de ellos"

-Pero ¿Qué tiene que ver Ukyo en todo esto? ¿Por qué venir de tan lejos aparentando que la querías?

-Porque ella era la única solución que tenía. Bien podía haber ido y rescatarlos, pero se trataba de gente peligrosa y no quería arriesgarlos. Al parecer la esposa del padre de Ukyo, después de nuestra "reunión" en las montañas, había hablado con la anciana y le dijo que supuestamente yo me casaría con su hijastra, claro, a ellos también les convenía tenerme de su lado. A su padre, para hacerlo más ricos con los torneos y a esa mujer para negarle el gusto a la anciana. Ella, ella se había alejado de las costumbres y no se llevaban bien, pero cuando alguien estaba comprometido con un familiar era una ley inquebrantable, no se puede separarlos. No sabía que hacer así que le seguí el juego, era mejor está comprometido con alguien que conocía que con la nieta de esa loca. Entonces la anciana no supo que más hacer, dijo que hasta que no me viera comprometido con Ukyo, oficialmente, no soltaría a mi padre y al señor que esta con él.

Lo miré angustiada ¿Cómo alguien tan frívolo podría hacer eso? Pero tenía miedo ¿Y si era mi padre con quien estaba? Eso quería decir que también lo tenían secuestrado, eso podría explicar muchas cosas. La ansiedad estaba invadiéndome.

-Volví a casa después de muchos días. Estaba angustiado, no sabía qué hacer. Mamá siempre estaba triste, pensando en mi padre. Así que, le dije que vendría a Nerima, la quise traer conmigo pero, pero ella se negó, dijo que mi padre volvería en cualquier momento. Con más rabia me fui, sin decirle nada, era incapaz de despedirme de ella. Así que le dejé una nota. Sé que fue cobarde, pero en ese momento estaba desesperado. Le dejé la mitad de todo lo que había ganado. Cuando llegue aquí, me sentí solo, vacío, no le encontraba sentido a nada. Había averiguado todo sobre Ukyo, en que colegio estaba, en que curso, todo. Pero no tuve el valor suficiente para estar en el mismo salón que ella. Soborne al director para que me pusiera en otro…

…-Ese primer día, estaba enojado, frustrado, no quería entrar a clases, no quería saber de nada, quería largarme de allí. Quería ir a China y rescatar a mi padre, pero sabía que era una idea muy arriesgada, así que me quede en Nerima, en la azotea pensando en que hacer. Fue entonces… fue entonces cuando te vi…

…-Estabas distraída, con los ojos cerrados, como si estuvieras relajada me pregunte ¿Por qué no está en clase? No podía dejar de verte, eras hermosa, con tu cabello moviéndose con el viento, arrugando tu nariz de vez en cuando... Hasta que volteaste, cuando te vi bien. Akane, tenías la mirada vacía, parecía que carecías de alegría, como si nada te importara, pero aun así, fuiste amable conmigo. No pude evitar hablarte, saber de ti, quien eras ¿Recuerdas que me queje de mi suerte por no estar en el curso de Ukyo? Pues no, estaba más ansioso por estar contigo. Sabía que no era correcto pero no pude evitar acercarme a ti. Todo estaba bien hasta que supe que estabas enamorada de ese doctor, tal vez así ya sabría que jamás podría tener algo contigo, pero aun así quería seguir cerca de ti. Y eso que pasó poco tiempo desde que te conocí.

…-Aquel día, cuando fuimos a comer Okonomiyakis. Había decidido que trataría de entablar una amistad contigo, porque sentía que valía la pena tenerte cerca, aunque sea como amigos. Ese día, créeme, tuve tantas ganas de besarte. Pero, en el dojo, tú lo hiciste y perdí todo el control. Me di cuenta de que te quería solo para mí. No pude resistirme, estabas llorando, parecía como si tu corazón hubiera sido dañado en cuestión de minutos. Empecé nuestro juego, pero algo era cierto, siempre tenía ganas de estar cerca de ti, odiaba verte con Ryoga o verte pensar en aquel doctor. Me volví egoísta y en ocasiones olvidaba a lo que había ido, y, como tú decías que no sentías nada por mi, traté de engañarte mostrándote que yo tampoco sentía nada, diciendo que Ukyo se moría de celos por ti aunque no era mentira, pareciendo feliz por los "progresos" pero todo era una fachada. Odiaba tener que coquetear con Ukyo, pero luego, recordaba a mi papá y que tú no sentías nada. Cada día me enamoraba más de ti, me gustaba verte cuando íbamos a la azotea y te quedabas dormida en mis piernas. Cielos… no podía dejar de mirarte…

…-Un día, cuando estábamos en tu dojo. Estuve a punto de confesarte lo que sentía, iba a decirte que estaba enamorado de ti. Porque creo que no podía ocultarlo ¡Diablos! Se me notaba demasiado. Pero, cuando no quisiste escucharme, sentí que mi corazón se rompió. Esa noche decidí dejarte en paz y terminar con lo nuestro, no pude verte a la cara y no fui a la escuela. Justo unos días despues, Ukyo me propuso que saliéramos con la condición de que no volvería hablarte. Estaba tan enojada contigo, porque Ryoga te quería a ti y ahora yo también, como vio que tú y yo estábamos juntos, decidió ir por mí. Pero, sé que aun siente cosas por Ryoga. Solo es el capricho lo que la ciega.

…-Quise ser el primero en decírtelo, pero Ryoga nos vio, y nos encaró. Ukyo como siempre estropeó las cosas diciéndole que estaba contigo para darte celos, no lo dijo porque yo se lo dijera, lo dijo porque así es ella, sacando conclusiones como siempre. Tuve una pelea con Ryoga y me advirtió que me mantuviera lejos de ti. Quise hacerlo, pensé que tomarías la noticia con tanta naturalidad, pero, cuando te vi, enojada, triste, con los ojos llorosos, no entendía nada. Pensé por un momento, que sentías algo por mí, pero, cuando me dijiste que no sentías nada y que querías que te dejará en paz, eso hice. Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando me dijiste que te habías besado con Ryoga. Te lo juro… jamás había sentido tanta rabia en mi vida. Ese mismo día lo busqué y le dije muchas cosas, lo golpeé y le advertí que se mantuviera alejado de ti. No contaba con que también supiera pelear.

Vaya, todo esto me había dejado sin palabras. No creía que Ranma hubiera pasado por todo esto. Me acerqué a él y tomé su triste rostro con mis manos.

-Ranma, ese día en el dojo, tuve miedo. Estaba enamorada de ti y quería negármelo, no quería sufrir, por eso no te escuchaba y huía a la primera oportunidad, cuando supe que estabas con Ukyo mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Akane… -me besó, un beso tierno y dulce - ¿Qué paso con lo que sentías por el doctor Tofu?

-No lo sé, lo estimo mucho, pero creo… que todo este tiempo confundí mis sentimientos, al perder a mi padre, él fue la persona en la que me apoyé, aparte de Ryoga. Pero él siempre me daba seguridad, siempre me escuchó y me aconsejó, lo quise de la manera equivocada. Estoy segura de que él y mi hermana serán felices.

Ranma sonrío orgulloso. Acaricio mi mejilla.

Bajé mi rostro y me alejé un poco de él. El pareció intrigado.

-Ranma, ahora yo tengo algo que confesarte.

-¿Qué sucede? – dijo un poco preocupado.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que la amiga de la familia vendría a quedarse con nosotros? –Ranma asintió lentamente –No lo supe hasta que nos contó todo. Ranma, tal vez me odies por no decírtelo, pero, con todo lo que había pasado tenía miedo de acercarme a ti. Sé que no tenía derecho, y sea lo peor que pude hacer pero…

-Akane, dime de una vez que pasa.

-Es tu madre, ella está viviendo en mi casa.

Ranma palideció. Ya no me miraba a mí, estaba mirando hacia la ventana. Estaba tan asustada de que me odiara por habérselo ocultado por más de una semana. No quería perderlo después de esto, pero, tal vez lo merecía. No tenía derecho de ocultarle tal cosa a Ranma.

-Mi, ¿mi madre está contigo? – su voz era rígida.

Mi cuerpo tembló.

-S…si.

Después de unos segundos de silencio, dijo:

-¿Cómo está?

-Te extraña demasiado – mi voz se rompió -¡Lo siento! Debí decírtelo.

-Akane, no llores – tomó mi rostro entre sus manos –Mírame, ¿crees que alguna vez pueda llegar a odiarte? Solo, me siento avergonzado con ella, contigo, por haber tomado las decisiones que tomé.

-Pero no fueron tu culpa –gimoteaba.

-Pero tenía que contarle la verdad. Si mi padre me enseño algo, fue que las cosas siempre pasaban por algo y que si algo pasaba, tenía que hacerme responsable de todo. Akane, si mi madre está contigo ¿Dices que es amiga de tu familia? Por si acaso, ¿Tu madre era su mejor amiga?

Mi voz temblaba, no podía hablar, el miedo estaba creciendo dentro de mí.

Asentí con la cabeza lentamente. Ranma cerró los ojos angustiado.

-Mi madre siempre me hablaba de ustedes, pero, nunca recordé sus nombres. Siempre dijo que mi padre y el esposo de su amiga, también eran mejores amigos. Akane ¿A qué edad se fue tu padre?

Aspiré con la nariz, para poder hablar.

-A, a los once, la misma edad que tú, cuando tu padre también se fue.

Ranma se levantó de inmediato. Comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación, preocupado, angustiado, asustado. Se detuvo y me miró.

-¿Sabes qué significa eso? – Se acercó a mí de nuevo –Akane, puede ser, que nuestros padres estén en peligro.

 **..**

 **..**

Había dormido un poco después de desayunar, Ranma había insistido en dormir en la misma cama conmigo, pero cuando el doctor supo de su plan poco aceptable, inmediatamente lo dio de alta y lo mandó a su cabaña. Se despidió de mí con un beso y se marchó prometiendo que volvería después. Faltaba un día para volver a casa y me la pasé mal herida en la enfermería. Bueno, por lo menos no tendría que ver la cara de los demás.

No sé cuánto tiempo había estado despierta, creo que solo había dormido por una hora. Miré hacia la ventana y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor. Mi cuerpo aun dolía un poco y estaba deseoso de salir de esta cama y caminar por el bosque. Cerré los ojos frustrada, estaba pensando en demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo: mi padre, el padre de Ranma, la historia sobre la anciana psicópata… todo esto era sacado de una película de terror. Apreté mi puño contra la sabana, ahora sabia, que mi padre estaba en algún lugar de china y estaba en peligro. Me sentí mal, sentí que le había fallado como hija al pensar que nos había abandonado a nuestra suerte, por haber maldecido su ausencia, me sentía como una persona que no merecía el amor de su padre ya que está en vez de buscarlo, lo dio por perdido.

Ranma me había prometido que se encargaría de salvarlos. El también necesitaba a su padre como yo, además, se había prometido que llevaría a su madre a su esposo. Aun no podía sacar la historia de Ranma de mi cabeza ¿De verdad la pasó tan mal? Todo por culpa de personas ambiciosas que quieren engendrar hijos fuertes o usarlos para ganar dinero y hacerse más ricos. Me daban asco las personas que solo se interesaban en el dinero sin importarle los demás.

-¡Akane!

Me sobresalté al escuchar la voz de Yuka, inmediatamente me senté y la vi que venía hacia mí con ojos llorosos. Tomó mis manos e hizo una reverencia delante de mí.

-¡lo siento mucho! No pude hacer nada para evitar que cayeras, todo fue muy rápido – decía rápidamente mientras apretaba mis manos.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente – dije con intención de calmarla –me resbalé, fui torpe.

La mirada de Yuka era todo un poema, tenía ganas de reír, pero de ternura. Parecía un corderito asustado y triste. Ella sonrió apenada y me dio un abrazo.

-¡Que bueno que estas bien! Quisimos visitarte ayer, pero no nos dejaron pasar.

-¿ _Quisimos?_ – pregunte confundida ¿Quién querría visitarme a mí?

-Si. Estaban Hiroshi, Ryoga, incluso algunos chicos del salón querían venir con flores. Te las iban a traer hoy pero… por algún motivo las flores fueron a parar a la puerta de una de las coordinadoras – Yuka comenzó a reír –Hubieras visto su cara, pensó que todas eran para ella.

-Akane, estas despierta, menos mal – Hiroshi asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

-Hola, Hiroshi.

-¿Cómo te sientes? De verdad lo siento por no haber hecho nada, pero tenemos suerte de que Ranma haya estado allí ¿No?

-No te preocupes, así son los accidentes. Por suerte Ranma me salvó. La verdad, no se nadar y creo que hubiera sido un desastre – mi cuerpo se erizó de solo pensarlo.

Hiroshi se sentó al otro lado de la cama.

-Por suerte. Pobre Ranma, cuando vimos cómo te hundías y te llevaba la corriente, el casi se volvió loco – comentó Yuka

No pude evitar sonrojarme y sentirme un poco mal por Ranma. Él había sido el que me había rescatado, arriesgando incluso su propia vida. Entonces me sentí como una idiota, en vez de hablar de mí y de sus secretos, tenía que haber sido más considerada con él, tal vez también estaba adolorido.

-Es verdad, cuando estábamos por sumergirnos por segunda vez, Ranma estuvo buscándote con la mirada, luego escuchamos la voz de Yuka y enseguida salió a buscarte. Cuando vimos que te habías caído, no tardó ni dos segundos en ir hacia ti. Jamás lo había visto tan angustiado.

Bajé la mirada apenada.

-Él te quiere mucho, Akane – Yuka tomó mi mano y su mirada fue tierna –Hace rato lo vi, y no quitaba la mirada de aquí, y fue muy gracioso verlo pelear con algunos chicos que decían que querían darte respiración de boca a boca.

-¿Se puso a pelear por eso? – llevé mis manos sobre mi boca para evitar reír.

-Fue más gracioso ver la cara de Ukyo cuando se enteró lo que estaba haciendo Ranma y que parecía vigilar este lugar tan fervientemente – dijo Hiroshi riendo –las chicas son demasiado celosas, por eso no me complico…

Yuka le propino un golpe a Hiroshi, haciéndolo callar. Yo no pude evitar sentir vergüenza. Pues sí, Ranma aún seguía siendo el novio de Ukyo, no me había quedado claro lo que haría con ella. Me había dicho que no sentía nada por ella, pero, aún seguían saliendo técnicamente. No pude tampoco evitar sentir celos y desear que Ranma le dijera que no quería estar con ella y estuviera solo conmigo.

Nos quedamos conversando un poco sobre el premio que ganó otro grupo, y de cómo Hiroshi casi se pelea con los coordinadores por mandarnos a una misión suicida, también me contaba que algunos se escondieron de Ranma ya que sabían que él estaría furioso por lo que pasó y sabían que no se quedaría quieto.

Luego que se fueron Hiroshi y Yuka, Ryoga entró a la habitación. Parecía no haber dormido ni un poco, estaba despeinado y sus ojos cafés dibujaban un toque de molestia. Se acercó a mí a paso lento y sin decir una sola palabra, me abrazó. Cerré mis ojos, me sentía bien cada vez que Ryoga me abrazaba. Podía sentir la seguridad de mi hogar, ya que él era una persona muy importante para mí, era como mi familia. Acomodé mi cabeza sobre su hombro y deje salir un suspiro.

-Por poco me vuelvo loco – murmuro mientras acariciaba mi cabello - ¿Estas bien?

Me aparté de él y le sonreí.

-Sí, de hecho, ya quiero salir de aquí – ambos soltamos una risita apagada.

-Quise venir antes, pero la presidenta estuvo como loca tratando de averiguar quién había cambiado las tarjetas – Ryoga me sostuvo la mirada y luego suspiro –Akane, ¿Por qué simplemente no fueron donde uno de los coordinadores y dejaron esa prueba? ¿Sabes en la tragedia que hubiera acabado? Tú no sabes nadar.

-Lo sé, fui una tonta, lo siento – jugué con mis dedos, avergonzada.

Nuestro plan era ganar para darle en la boca a todos aquellos que habían querido que no ganáramos ¿Por qué razón? Aun la desconozco, tal vez porque somos adolescentes idiotas. Ryoga soltó un suspiro y acaricio mi mano.

-Es una suerte de que Ranma hubiera estado allí –dijo con desagrado su nombre- En fin. La presidenta estuvo como loca y nos tenía en reunión tras reunión, aún no saben quién del consejo estuvo de tras de todo esto, pero conociéndola, sé que no descansara hasta encontrar al culpable.

-¿No… tienes idea?

Ryoga negó con pesar. Parecía cansado, me dio un poco de lastima verlo de esa manera.

-Créeme, si lo supiera, hace rato hubiera alguien más acostado en esa cama – dijo señalando la cama a mi lado – Ni siquiera eso, ni siquiera dejaría que estuviera contigo. Lo hubiera mandado directo al hospital.

Por un momento sentí miedo por la persona que había cometido aquella broma. El solo pensar que Ryoga hubiera hecho por eso, no quería ni imaginar lo que Ranma hubiera hecho con aquel tipo. Conocía bien a Ranma y sabía que tenía un carácter difícil, y cuando se enojaba, lo hacía de verdad.

-Tuve miedo – dijo en voz baja, se acercó un poco a mí, no pude evitar sentir nervios –Akane, ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo importante que eres para mí?

Su mirada mostraba angustia.

-Para mí también eres muy importante.

En un movimiento rápido, los labios de Ryoga chocaron con los míos. Me había tomado tan desprevenida que no supe cómo reaccionar, me dio un beso suave y rápido. Se alejó antes de poder alejarme primero. Bajó la mirada derrotado. Tenía ganas de llorar, no soportaba ver a Ryoga en ese estado, en el estado en el que alguna vez yo estuve. Cuando sufría por el doctor Tofu, no quería que mi mejor amigo pasara por lo mismo, me sentía tan miserable por ser yo la causante de todo.

-Ryoga…

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas – dijo sin mirarme – Solo estoy molesto ¿Sabes? – Entonces sus ojos se encontraron con los míos –Siguen juntos, los acabo de ver antes de venir. Y… Akane, no quiero que sufras por él. Pensé que con lo que pasó, él tendría más consideración contigo, incluso llegué a pensar que te quería pero que era un idiota y un cobarde por no querer admitirlo.

-¿Estaban juntos? – dije con un nudo en la garganta.

-ella estaba encima de él. Estaban en la cabaña, creo que me vieron, así que pienso que en cualquier momen…

-¡Aléjate de ella!

Cerré mis ojos con dolor. No podía verlo, no quería verlo, ya que si lo hacía me imaginaria a Ukyo encima de sus piernas, besándolo, y no podía con esa imagen. Ryoga se tensó a mi lado, tomó mi mano con más fuerza pero no tanta para lastimarme. Maldijo en voz baja mientras le devolvía la misma mirada retadora a Ranma.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías ocupado con Ukyo encima de ti, veo que no te tomó mucho tiempo.

-Eres un… - pude sentir el peso de la voz de Ranma. Mire de reojo pude ver sus manos, estaban apretadas en un puño, casi sentí el dolor de sus palmas –No lo repetiré Ryoga, aléjate de Akane. Ella es mía.

Ryoga arrugó su cara con una mueca.

-¿Tuya? ¿Ahora la tratas como si fuera un trofeo? – Se levantó y vi su espalda tensionada -¡No te atrevas a decir que es tuya!

-Cierra la maldita boca, si no quieres que te mate aquí mismo.

-No – Se colocó delante de mí, ya no pude ver a Ranma -¿Acaso no te cansas de hacerle daño? La usaste para estar con Ukyo, ¿y ahora la tratas como un florero? ¿Qué quieres conseguir? Akane no merece sufrir por alguien como tú. Mejor será que te vayas.

Levanté un poco la mirada hacia Ranma, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, podía ver la rabia en ellos, el dolor, el miedo. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su rabia se esfumo y la angustia apareció en sus ojos. Entonces la vi, Ukyo estaba encima de él, besándolo. Cerré los ojos con fuerza por la imagen que mi cerebro recreaba. Pero… ¿Lo que sucedió ayer? ¿Su confesión? Estaba tan confundida, no sabía que pensar, la cabeza empezaba a dolerme. Estaba enojada, era un hecho, ¿Por qué diablos tuvieron que besarse? ¿Acaso el no termino con ella después de todo?

-Akane – me llamó.

-¿Estabas con Ukyo? – pregunté secamente.

-Vine a explicártelo, sabía que este idiota te lo contaría. Pero, enserio, tienes que escucharme.

Vi la angustia en su mirada. Entonces recordé la misma mirada que me daba hace mucho tiempo, la misma mirada cuando no lo quería escuchar y me cerraba en mi misma. No quería repetirlo, no quería que todo terminara en un mal entendido como siempre. Necesitaba mejorar, necesitaba aprender a escuchar. Solté un suspiro.

-Ryoga, ¿Me dejas a solas con Ranma, por favor?

-¡¿Qué?! – se volteó y me miró como si hubiera escuchado mal.

-Por favor –mordí mi labio. No quería que se enojara conmigo, pero esto era algo que necesitaba arreglar con Ranma.

-¡Te está usando! ¡¿No te das cuenta?! – me miró furioso.

-Quiero que me explique, Ryoga, confía en mi – lo miré seriamente.

Ryoga abrió la boca para decir algo y enseguida la cerró. Sin importarle que Ranma estuviera allí, se acercó a mí. Ranma se acercó pero se detuvo cuando Ryoga se detuvo, estaba como un animal que al primero movimiento atacaría.

-Me sorprendes ¿Sabes? Haz lo que quieras, pero luego no quiero verte llorando con el corazón destrozado.

Dicho esto salio de la habitación.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola amigos! Que tal esas vacaciones? Espero que la hayan pasado bien con sus familias y sus amigos! Y también espero que este año les vaya bien en todo lo que se propongan.**

 **Gracias por los lindos comentarios y darme animos para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Un beso enorme a todos.**


	13. oficiales

**..**

 **CAPITULO 13**

 **..**

 **.. OFICIALES…**

 **.**

 **.**

Ranma se quedó mirándome desde la puerta, Ryoga pasó a su lado chocando su hombro con fuerza, pero este no respondió. Parecía cansado, preocupado, sus ojos no denotaban ese brillo que a mi tanto me gustaba cuando estaba feliz. Me acomodé en la cama esperando que me contara lo que había pasado con Ukyo, no me atrevía hablar, no quería llegar a conclusiones precipitadas como he estado haciendo todo este tiempo con él. Sabía que tenía que escucharlo, sabía que habría alguna explicación.

Soltó aire de su pecho y lentamente se fue acercando, precavido, tal vez con el pensamiento de que le voy a lanzar algo a la cabeza. Solo me quedo en mi lugar, esperando a que este cerca para poder escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-Akane…

-¿Siguen juntos? – mi voz se adelantó.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza ¿Por qué tenía que seguir siendo así? Apreté mis manos con fuerza y mordí mi lengua.

Ranma me miró por un momento y luego sonrió tristemente.

-No – se sentó al lado de la cama –Fui con ella, a decirle que no quería estar a su lado. Ukyo no es una mala chica, en el fondo lo sé, pero… creo que por culpa de su padre, se ha vuelto una chica muy orgullosa y ambiciosa, no acepta los rechazos–Bajó la cabeza apenado, sin mirarme.

-Y… supongo que trato de seducirte ¿No? – se formó un nudo en mi estómago de solo imaginarlo.

Ranma soltó un suspiro.

-Me tomó por sorpresa, Ryoga llegó en ese momento y cuando quise venir aquí para explicarte porque sabía que vendría a contarte. Me retuvo diciendo que me quedara con ella y al final cuando me fui… dijo que se vengaría.

Tenía la mirada fija en mis pies debajo de las sabanas, estaba procesando lo que me había dicho Ranma. Sabía que Ukyo podría llegar a ser caprichosa y que cuando quería algo, hacia todo por conseguirlo. No sabía hasta qué punto sería capaz de llegar para conseguir sus objetivos, además, a ella siempre le gusto Ryoga ¿Por qué tanto capricho con Ranma? Ella debía renunciar a él.

Me preguntaba qué haría para vengarse. Pero este no iba a ser el caso, Ranma era mío y no dejaría que nadie me lo quite. Estaba decidida, habíamos pasado por mucho para llegar hasta aquí. Me sentía agradecida por su sinceridad, si empezábamos una relación, eso era lo que deberíamos hacer de ahora en adelante. Ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Respiré hondo.

-Ryoga me besó.

Ranma abrió los ojos como plato. El silencio reino por unos segundos. Vi como apretaba su mano con rabia y podía jurar que vi en sus ojos una sed de sangre.

-Ese imbécil… - murmuró –Le daré su merecido – Iba a ponerse de pie, pero lo detuve sujetando su brazo.

-Ranma, no quiero que pelees con él. Ryoga sabe lo que hay entre nosotros, sabe lo que siento por ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora lo vas a defender? – Se levantó de la cama - ¡No puede estar besando a mi novia!

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza.

-¿Novia? – dije un poco sonrojada. Viré la cara ocultando una sonrisa -¿Y se puede saber, desde cuando somos novios? – Mordí mi labio –Que yo recuerde… nunca me lo pediste.

El silencio inundó la habitación ¿Y si esa no era la intención de Ranma? Me sentía ridícula ¿Cómo podía decir esto? Seguramente me escuchaba urgida de querer tener novio. Sentí tanta vergüenza lo que provoco que me acostara empujando la mano que tenía apoyada cerca de mi brazo. Tomé la sabana y me arropé de pies a cabeza dándole la espalda.

-Además… si fueras mi novio, no dejaría que estés besando a otras…

De repente Ranma se acostó a mi lado, encima de las sabanas, su mano atrapó mi cintura y lentamente bajó hasta mi estómago, sobre la sabana. Su otro brazo pasó por mi cuello y me rodeó. Me abrazó firmemente. Su aliento rozaba mi oreja, sentí una explosión de emociones. Las mariposas inundaron mi estómago haciéndome apretar los labios. Sentí el aroma de Ranma por todas partes, cerré los ojos y deseé estar desarropada para poder sentirnos más cerca. Su nariz acaricio mi cuello y deposito un beso en él.

Suspiré.

Ranma hacia que todo mi cuerpo perdiera el control con su cercanía, hacía que mi corazón lata deprisa, que el amor que sentía creciera más y más, una sensación de felicidad y dicha inundaron mi pecho. Sentía ganas de llorar, pero no de tristeza, por fin podía estar cerca de él y no como un juego, ahora sabía que él también me quería.

-Perdón por ser un tonto, con todo lo que ha pasado… pensé que ya éramos algo – susurraba a mi oído. Mi piel se erizo al sentir su aliento cerca de mi oreja, una sensación de jalón eléctrico recorrió todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer –Quiero que seas la única que me toque, que me bese, que este conmigo siempre… así como yo quiero serlo para ti, el único.

-Ranma… - suspiré.

Podía jurar que sería capaz de escuchar mi corazón. Porque sentía que podía escuchar el suyo.

-Akane… - lentamente tomó mi rostro y me giró -¿Quieres ser mi novia?

El tiempo se detuvo. Sus ojos brillaban y al mismo tiempo estaban oscurecidos, como si estuviera frenándose en su interior, como si deseara muchas cosas más. Deseé saber qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza y lo miré curiosa deseando que pensáramos en lo mismo ¿Cómo podía estar tan enamorada de él? Un chico que había llegado a mi vida de repente, alguien que estuvo de acuerdo conmigo para un juego tonto y aun así se logró enamorar de mí.

Sonreí. Era obvia mi respuesta.

-¡OIGAN USTEDES DOS! – un grito proveniente de la puerta nos asustó a muerte. Ranma se sentó de golpe al igual que yo –Mi consultorio no es lugar para estar de arrumacos ¡Ranma! No entiendo que haces aquí si ya te di de alta.

-Lo siento – dijo apenado –Pero, usted sí que aparece en el momento más inoportuno.

Le doy un codazo, estaba tan roja de la vergüenza que no me atrevía a mirar al doctor que me había atendido.

El doctor soltó un suspiro.

-Chicos, yo también fui joven, pero, este no es lugar adecuado para estar así – Se acercó a nosotros –Ranma, necesito revisar a Akane ¿Podrías salir?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero ella aun no me ha dado mi respuesta! – dijo en tono de berrinche. No pude evitar soltar una risa.

-¡Te la dará después! Su salud es más importante – el doctor lo hizo a un lado y se sentó en su lugar –Además, quiero que Akane esté bien para que vaya a ver los fuegos artificiales de esta noche.

-¿Va haber fuegos artificiales? – pregunté un poco emocionada. Me encantaban los fuegos artificiales.

-Sí, lo harán para cerrar la excursión. Además será entretenido para que los demás estudiantes olviden que hubo un accidente aquí.

Miré a Ranma de reojo, el parecía serio, como si recordara lo que había sucedido.

-Ranma, puedes venir a verla para que la lleves a ver los fuegos artificiales.

Suspiró y me miró con una sonrisa.

-Vendré por ti luego.

Cuando nos quedamos solos el doctor ¿Miyamoto? No recordaba bien su apellido, me examinó y me hizo preguntas cotidianas sobre cómo me sentía.

Luego de anotar todo en una libreta me miró con una sonrisa. Era tan parecida a la sonrisa del doctor Tofu, que sentí cierto alivio de que estuviera aquí.

-Bien, puedo decir que eres una chica fuerte, parece que hoy mismo puedes salir de aquí – acaricio mi cabeza –Los medicamentos te ayudarán para calmar el dolor en tu cuerpo, pero de ahí, todo está muy bien.

-Es un alivio.

El doctor parecía pensativo por unos momentos, como si sus pensamientos lo dominaran y lo aislaran de este mundo. Su cabello oscuro cayó sobre sus ojos y me preguntaba si estaría bien. Entonces me miró con una sonrisa nostálgica.

-¿Sabes, Akane? Me recuerdas mucho a mi hermanita. Una chica fuerte al igual que su carácter, creo que por eso hice todo para que no sintieras dolor alguno.

Paso la mano sobre mi cabeza, sacudiéndola como si fuera un niño. Parecía desolado, como si algo lo perturbara e entristeciera al mismo tiempo.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. Sonreí.

-Gracias por cuidar de mí, seguramente su hermana está orgullosa de tenerlo.

-Murió hace diez años.

Me sorprendí, no supe que decir, me sentí mal. Sabía lo que era perder a un ser querido, pero no sabía lo que era perder a un hermano. Pensé en mis hermanas y me pregunte ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ellas? El terror invadió mi pecho, no quería ni imaginarlo. Miré al doctor, este parecía perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Lo siento mucho.

-No pasa nada, la recuerdo con una sonrisa todos los días.

-Yo perdí a mi madre cuando era pequeña, y mi padre… - cerré mi boca rápidamente.

El doctor me miró fijamente. Entonces una sonrisa melancólica cruzo su rostro.

-Lo siento, es duro perder a un ser querido. Pero, ellos aunque no estén con nosotros físicamente, siempre estarán en nuestros corazones y cuidándonos. No dudo que tu madre se haya convertido en tu ángel al igual que mi hermanita es un ángel para mí.

Las palabras del doctor Miyamoto me llegaron al corazón. El recuerdo de mi madre inundo mi cabeza, la recordaba y eso me hacia sonreír, también un sentimiento de melancolía se apodero de mí y sentí ganas de llorar. Extrañaba a mi familia, y deseaba tanto que mi padre y el padre de Ranma estuvieran bien.

..

..

-¿No es emocionante? – Decía Yuka emocionada mientras guardaba su ropa –Me gustan mucho los fuegos artificiales. Nos llevaran a un espacio abierto y habrá comida, es como una feria ¡Que emoción!

-No sabía que te gustaran tanto las ferias.

-Voy a todos los matsuri, me gusta ponerme mi kimono y comer dulces ¡También jugar! – Me miró sonriendo - ¿Has ido al matsuri?

-Creo que fui cuando era niña – eso era cuando mi mamá aún estaba viva –Pero, no recuerdo bien.

-¡¿Qué?! – Yuka corrió hacia mí y tomo mis manos - ¡Se aproxima uno! Tú y yo iremos, no dejaré que mi amiga se lo pierda.

No pude evitar sentirme feliz al escuchar que Yuka me consideraba su amiga. Yo no era una persona de estar hablando con todos y tampoco tenía amigos ni estaba en algún grupo de chicas, siempre me sentía cómoda con la distancia que establecía entre todos y yo, pero, ahora que Yuka se acercaba a mí, el vacío en mi pecho se llenaba cada vez. Desde que Ranma había llegado a mi vida, todo se había vuelto tan diferente, todo cambio y estaba tan feliz de haberlo conocido.

-Está bien, pero ¿Tendré que ponerme kimono?

-Solo si tú quieres, pero apuesto que te verías hermosa. Seguramente volverías loco a tu novio – dijo guiñándome el ojo.

Puse los ojos en blanco y comencé a reír.

-Aun no le he dado mi respuesta y ya anda diciéndole a todos que es mi novio.

Desde que salimos de la enfermería, Ranma no para de acosarme para que le diera mi respuesta, pero aunque sabía que le iba a decir que si, quería que fuera especial. Cada vez que algún chico se me acercaba para preguntarme como estaba, Ranma le decía que "su novia" estaba bien. No pude evitar sentirme un poco incomoda ya que ahora era el centro de atención de todos, todos me miraban y algunos murmuraban sonriendo. Pero cuando vi a las amigas de Ukyo, estas me miraban de mala manera y susurraban cosas entre ellas. Seguramente todos piensan que le quite a su novio, pero, me daba igual lo que pensaran. Nadie sabía lo que en realidad pasaba entre nosotros. Sin dejar de ser insistente, me dejó en la puerta de mi cabaña.

La presidenta del consejo tampoco me quitaba los ojos de encima, era una sensación extraña.

-Podrías dejar de decirle a todos que eres mi novio, cuando aún no te he dicho nada.

-Ambos sabemos tu respuesta, además, es mejor que todos se vayan enterando para que sepan que si tratan algo contigo, se la van a ver conmigo – guiño su ojo. Me di un pico y se fue.

Guardé todo lo que tenía. Yuka mordió su labio y sonrió.

-Aunque no le hayas dicho nada, el ya asume que eres su novia ¿Cuándo piensas responderle?

-En los fuegos artificiales – me sonrojé.

-¡Kyaaa! ¡Que romántico! – se lanzó a mí en un abrazo. Yuka era una chica muy dulce y cariñosa –Puedo imaginarme ese momento, eres tan romántica Akane.

Tapé mi cara de la vergüenza.

-No digas esas cosas Yuka, me pones más nerviosa.

Alguien aclaro su garganta desde la puerta. Yuka se separó de mi y vimos a Ryoga. Parecía triste, mi corazón se estrujo, no lo había visto así, y eso me lastimaba mucho.

-¿Podemos hablar? – su voz sonaba cansada.

Yuka me miró preocupada, asentí y ella se marchó.

Nos quedamos de pie, en silencio. Ryoga no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos, su mirada café, ya no era la misma, parecía perdido, triste, cansado, confundido. Era mi mejor amigo, odiaba verlo así, apreté mis manos con fuerza, todo esto era mi culpa.

-Así que ya son novios – dijo después de un rato.

Bajé los ojos apenada. Maldito Ranma ¿Así que les dijo a todos para que Ryoga también se enterara?

-Ryoga…

-Vine a despedirme.

Alcé la mirada confundida.

-¿Cómo? ¿Despedirte? ¿Vas adelantarte o que…? – mi corazón latía con fuerza.

Ryoga sonrió tristemente. Negó con la cabeza, tomó aire como si el pecho le doliera. Mis ojos se humedecieron, tenía ganas de acércame a él.

-Pediré que me transfieran a otra escuela.

El tiempo se detuvo un instante. Me había quedado sin palabras, como si una fuerza invisible me hubiera mantenido en mi lugar, sin moverme, desapareció, mi cuerpo se hizo para atrás.

-¿Q…que? No entiendo…

-No hay nada que entender, Akane. Me iré y por eso vengo a despedirme de ti. A mi padre le ofrecieron un puesto en Tokio, al principio pensé en quedarme y vivir solo pero, es mejor que me vaya.

-¿Estás loco? – Mi pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente -¿Cómo que te vas de la escuela? ¡Es lo más estúpido que he oído! ¡No puedes irte!

-Tú no entiendes…

-Ryoga pero…

-¡Tengo que hacerlo! – su voz se quebró.

Ese sonido hizo que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos. Ryoga se tapó los ojos con el antebrazo, sorbió su nariz, secó sus lágrimas y tomó aire. Nos quedamos en silencio. Pude ver que su pecho bajaba y subía con violencia ¿Tanto lo había lastimado?

Esto no podía estar pasando, Ryoga no podía dejarme sola, era mi mejor amigo, era una persona demasiado importante para mí, era como mi familia ¿Y ahora me abandonaba? Me estaba dejando como lo había hecho mi papá.

-No puedes irte… - sollozaba.

-Es lo mejor, Akane – apretó sus manos con fuerza –Ya no soporto esto, necesito alejarme.

-¡¿Qué diablos no puedes soportar?! ¡Tan cobarde eres para irte a otra escuela! – Me acerqué con rabia -¡¿Por qué me haces esto?! ¡Se supone que eres mi amigo!

Ryoga mordía su labio con fuerza que por un momento temí que se lastimara. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos estaban cargados de lágrimas y rabia. Me detuve.

-¡Porque te amo!

Dio un respingón hacia atrás. Lleve mis manos al pecho, todo esto era mi culpa…

Sabía los sentimientos que Ryoga sentía por mí, pero, tampoco quería que sufriera. Todo esto era tan doloroso como complicado.

Que Ryoga quiera irse era mi culpa…

Lo había lastimado…

-Porque te amo, Akane. Te amo desde hace mucho tiempo – decía entre sollozos llenos de rabia –Siempre me he preocupado por ti, siempre fuiste importante, la persona en la que siempre pensaba. Traté de hacerte feliz cuando sabía que eras infeliz, no sabes cómo me dolía verte ausente, sufriendo. Pero eso no me importaba, trataba de hacerte sonreír aunque sea una vez, porque, porque verte sonreír era la cosa más maravillosa del mundo.

-Ryoga… - mi voz se quebró.

Ryoga sonrió tristemente mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-Y pensar que solo necesitabas a Saotome para ser feliz… ¿Sabes? Sé muy bien que lo quieres y que eres feliz con él. Él pudo hacer en un corto tiempo lo que yo no pude hacer por años. Y no me malinterpretes, no estoy molesto, al contrario –entonces sonrió de verdad, haciéndome llorar –Espero que de verdad seas feliz con él.

-No te vayas… - dije entre llanto –no me dejes…

Soltó un suspiro y secó sus lágrimas.

-Tengo que hacerlo, me duele mucho esto que siento, me duele verlos juntos. Akane, te amo, y de verdad necesito tiempo para asimilarlo todo, para sentirme bien conmigo mismo. Necesito estar alejado de ti.

-¡Pero eres mi amigo! ¡No puedes dejarme!

-Soy tu amigo, sí. Pero también soy un hombre que te ama con locura, que no puede controlarse cuando está cerca de ti. Necesito estar alejado, necesito poder apagar este sentimiento que tengo por ti para poder ser tu amigo como se debe, Akane.

Ryoga se acercó a mí, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de poder tocarlo. Mi corazón dolía mucho, estaba perdiendo a mi mejor amigo, y todo era mi culpa, por no poder corresponder al amor que sentía por mí. Nuestras respiraciones eran entre cortadas, tenía tantas ganas de abrazarlo, el pecho me dolía, quería limpiar sus lágrimas y consolarlo. No dejaba de llorar, no quería que saliera de mi vida, pero al parecer el necesitaba estar alejado de mí. Me sentía egoísta, quería decirle que se quedara, que lo ayudaría. Pero sabía que era una mala idea, no sabía que decirle, no sabía qué hacer.

Todo esto me dolía mucho.

-Lo siento, de verdad – tomó mis manos con fuerza y me jaló hacia su pecho.

Lo abracé con fuerza y sollocé más fuerte. Ryoga también estaba sollozando.

Nos abrazamos tan fuerte que dolía, pero al mismo tiempo nos aliviaba. Ryoga acaricio mi cabeza, me despeinó, respiro tan fuerte que pude sentir su dolor.

-Perdóname… - sollocé en su pecho.

Ryoga se separó de mí, aun sonreía. Secó mis lágrimas como hacia cuando éramos más pequeños, como siempre hacia cuando estaba mal. Rememoré todos los momentos que habíamos vivido juntos, las veces que salíamos a cazar saltamontes al bosque, cuando me enseño andar en bicicleta, cuando me ayudaba a entrenar, las veces que reíamos por todo, la vez en que estuvo conmigo cuando murió mi mamá, también cuando me apoyó cuando mi papá se fue. Ryoga siempre estuvo en mi vida, siempre estuvo apoyándome, cuidándome. Y yo solo lo lastimé, me sentía culpable, no quería que se fuera de mi vida.

-No tienes por qué disculparte – se alejó de mí. Guardo silencio un momento y caminó hacia la puerta –Adiós, Akane.

Cuando se marchó, caí de rodillas al suelo y lloré.

..

..

Todos los alumnos estábamos reunidos en el campo abierto que había mencionado Yuka, había una fogata y todos estaban contentos, todos estaban animados, tomándose fotos, hablando. Caminé entre la gente, aún estaba triste por la partida de Ryoga, él se había ido a casa argumentando que había tenido una crisis familiar, así que se lo permitieron.

Yuka me había encontrado en el cuarto, llorando y estuvo conmigo hasta que logré calmarme, también me aconsejo diciendo que le diera a Ryoga el tiempo que necesitaba, que era lo mejor que podía hacer por él y que siempre sería mi amigo. Ella también prometió ser mi amiga y no dejarme sola nunca, algo que me enterneció. Luego de una larga charla me sentí mejor, sabía que Ryoga se iba porque se sentía mal, y si era lo mejor para él, respetaría su decisión.

-Hola escurridiza – Ranma susurró a mi oído.

Pegué un brinquito, volteé y Ranma estaba de tras de mí con su uniforme deportivo: calentador y una camisa blanca. Se lo veía tan bien, definitivamente Ranma era un chico muy atractivo. Me miró de arriba abajo inspeccionando mi ropa, sus ojos se volvieron fuego y supe al instante las cosas que quería hacerme. Me sonrojé y le di la espalda.

-No deberías mirarme de ese modo, pervertido.

-¿Acaso no puedo ver a mi novia? – se pegó a mi espalda y me rodeo con sus brazos.

-Aun no soy tu novia ¿Recuerdas? Además, estoy molesta contigo porque anduviste diciéndoselo a todo el mundo. Ahora todos piensan que soy una roba novios.

-Tú no eres nada de eso, además, que yo recuerde nosotros éramos "novios" antes de que saliera con Ukyo.

-Eso era falso.

-Pero esto no – beso mi cabeza.

Respiré profundo y disfruté de su cercanía.

-Es un poco raro – dije.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estar así. Quiero decir, antes cuando pretendíamos ser novios, nos abrazábamos, besábamos y era… normal. Pero ahora, mi corazón no deja de latir cada vez que estas cerca, me pongo nerviosa y quiero estar pegada a ti todo el tiempo.

-¿Eso es un "si"? – susurró a mi oído.

Me volteé, la luz de la fogata iluminaba su rostro, sus ojos brillaban, la sonrisa en su rostro, esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto me gustaba.

-Sí, Ranma. Si quiero ser tu novia.

Me atrajo hacia él y me besó. Pasé mis manos alrededor de su cuello, me puse de puntitas y nos fundimos en un beso que puede que algunos nos hayan visto, pero a mí no me importaba, esta era mi burbuja, estar con Ranma hacia que perdiera toda pena por todo, hacía que mi cuerpo volara de felicidad, mordió mi labio y se separó de mi un poco, sin soltarme.

-te amo, Akane.

-Y yo a ti, Ranma.

Segundos después, el cielo se ilumino de colores. Escuchaba el asombro de todos, risas, chillidos. Ranma me miraba profundamente, y yo a él. Me dio un corto beso y me abrazo por la espalda y ambos admiramos los fuegos artificiales y disfrutamos este momento. El momento en que nos hicimos novios de verdad.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola a todos! Hoy estoy inspirada para subir este capítulo nuevo. Creo que no tardaré en subir ya que tengo algunos adelantados, porque como sabrán, las vacaciones han terminado y las clases van a empezar jeje asi que prefiero adelantar esto. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hace. Casi no puedo contantarles porque en ocasiones tengo prisa de subir y se me hace un poco difícil por el tiempo. Pero hoy, les contestaré. Ojo, siempre leo sus comentarios. :D**

EroLadyLawliet: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Pues si, ese genma y Soun siempre metiéndose en problemas jeje siempre característico de los personajes, quise adaptarlo un poco al anime original pero con un poco de mi toque. Espero que te guste y te siga gustando, un saludo enorme y un abrazo.

DanisitaM: Enserio lo reeleiste? :D eso me emociona mucho, yo también cuando leo un buen fic o un libro que me guste mucho, los leo una y otra vez. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo! :D saludos!

Emiilu: muy pronto sabremos quien estuvo de tras de todo! :3 espero no te aburras y estar haciendo un buen trabajo para entretenerte :3

nancyricoleon: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Pues si, todo esto es un lio jeje y aparecerán personajes del anime normal :D siempre los incluyo en mis historias. Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, un saludo!

akanitacuri : Hola akanita! Tranquila que Akane no sufrirá tanto jejej también es mi personaje favorito, bueno, todos pero mi crush siempre será Ranma jejeje un saludo enorme y espero que este cap te haya gustado.

GabyCo: hola Gaby! Gracias por siempre comentar, no sabes lo feliz que me haces. Espero no dejarte mas intrigada jejej y se vendrán los próximo capítulos intesos jejeje de esos que les gusta, un saludo enorme amiga!

SusyChantilly: gracias por tus deseos linda! Espero que tu también tengas un 2019 muy bueno! Sii pues siempre se me vienen cosas a la cabeza y las escribo jajaja mi novio dice "que fumas para escribir todo eso" no se si sentirme halagada o insultada :D espero que este capitulo te haya gustado mucho y vendrán unos mas emocionantes y calientes :3 saludos!

SARITANIMELOVE : hola amiga! Feliz año a ti también! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, nuestro Ranma se porta bien con nuestra Akane, ya sabes algunos hombres si son fieles jejej espero estes bien y tengas un lindo año!

livamesauribe: hola! Enserio me siento feliz de que hayas aceptado leer mi fic, espero poder dejarte un buen sabor de boca y que te sigan gustando los próximos capitulo que subiré después. Tratare de no demorar. Un saludo grande y un feliz año para ti.


	14. visitas

**CAPITULO 14**

 **..**

…

 **..**

 **-VISITAS-**

… **.**

…

…

Entré a la escuela a paso lento, sujetando fuertemente mi mochila, estaba feliz, y también un poco angustiada por todas las cosas que me había enterado por la boca de Ranma: sobre nuestros padres y su pasado. También estaba triste por la partida de Ryoga, había tratado de escribirle, pero no me atrevía. Tal vez estaba bien que le diera su tiempo, pero al mismo tiempo lo echaba de menos, echaba de menos a mi amigo, el que estaba conmigo en todo momento y me apoyaba sin importar que. Tenía ese sentimiento extraño de haber perdido a alguien importante en mi vida, pero tenía la esperanza de que algún día volvería a mi vida.

Volteando en la esquina del pasillo, la presidenta del consejo apareció delante de mí. Su nombre era Mei, la recordé cuando había hablado con la coordinadora cuando me encontraba en la enfermería del campamento. También la conocía porque era una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, siempre estudiosa, con las mejores calificaciones y por lo que sabía, su familia tenía una buena posición económica.

Me miró y una sonrisa amable cruzó por su cara.

-Akane Tendo ¿Verdad? ¿Cómo te sientes? – su voz sonaba dulce.

-Buenos días, presidenta. Estoy bien, gracias – respondí un poco nerviosa.

-Me alegro ¿Sabes? He escuchado hablar mucho sobre ti, ahora que tenemos un puesto vacío en el consejo estudiantil, creo que nos gustaría que consideraras la idea de unírtenos.

-Yo… no se… - tartamudeé.

-Piénsatelo un poco.

Un poco incomoda asentí y agradecí.

-Nos vemos luego, Akane-chan.

Cuando esta siguió su camino, solté un suspiro de alivio. Si ella estaba pensando en reclutarme en sus filas, estaba mal, después de ver el duro trabajo de Ryoga en el consejo, no pensaba formar parte de ellos. Ya había tenido suficiente con un solo trabajo, había ido más temprano hablar con la señora Fuji sobre mi puesto en la pastelería y tristemente acepto mi renuncia. Necesitaba un lugar donde me pagaran mejor.

Miré hacia la dirección donde se había marchado la presidenta y me preguntaba… ¿Habrían descubierto al responsable de que nos cambiaran las tarjetas en el campamento?

-¡Akane buenos días!

Yuka corrió hacia mí desde la entrada. Desde que llegamos a ser amigas en la salida de campo, siempre pasa pendiente de mí y nos enviamos mensajes de textos.

-Buenos días, Yuka.

Sonreí y me dirigí a mi asiento, con ella pegada a mí. Habíamos llegado del viaje el domingo y nos habían dado un dia libre de clases, pero hoy teníamos clases normales, mi cuerpo aún estaba un poco sentido por el accidente y cuando estuve en casa, miré que tenía algunos moretones. No quería preocupar a nadie así que no dije nada. Tía Nodoka me recibió con una cena muy deliciosa y también habían invitado al doctor Tofu, que formalmente fue a pedir la mano de mi hermana. Estaba demasiado feliz por ella ya que cada vez que los veía juntos, mi corazón se llenaba de alegría. Kasumi estaba feliz y lloró cuando el doctor le propuso matrimonio. Hicimos una pequeña celebración, pero mi corazón aún estaba algo incompleto, sabía que mi papá amaría este momento y ahora él estaba en peligro junto con el padre de Ranma. Solo sonreí y les desee lo mejor del mundo, me excuse para irme a mi habitación.

Nabiki estaba un poco ausente, tía Nodoka me había contado que había estado actuando de manera extraña, salía y atendía llamadas raras, también se la veía preocupada en ocasiones. Le prometí que hablaría con ella, ya que cuando ella quiso hacerlo, Nabiki solo sonrió y dijo que todo estaba bien. Conociendo a mí hermana más que a nadie, sabía que algo estaba tramado. Solo esperaba que no fuera nada malo.

-Buenos días, chicas – Hiroshi nos saludó y luego fue con su grupo de amigos.

No podía evitar sentir esa extraña sensación, la de ser notada por las personas. Hace no mucho, no hablaba con nadie, ahora todos me saludaban o me sonreían. Sentía que la Akane que era solitaria estaba desapareciendo y todo desde que conocí a Ranma Saotome.

-¿Qué te parece ir por unas malteadas a la salida? – preguntó Yuka mientras ojeaba una revista juvenil.

-No puedo, me toca limpieza – dije sonando apenada.

Yuka dejó de lado la revista y me miró apenada.

-No te preocupes, podemos ir otro día – sonrió dulcemente –Además, quería… quería pedirte un favor…

Yuka se sonrojó mientras jugaba con sus dedos. Podía ser tan adorable a veces, parecía una muñeca.

-¿Qué es? – Yuka se sonrojó aún más y me acerqué –Que no te de pena.

Apretó los labios con fuerza, como si le costara decirlo.

-Me… me gusta mucho… ¡Me gusta mucho el chico que trabaja ahí! – Dijo tapándose la cara con las manos –Cuando voy no puedo dejar de verlo y quiero sé que se fije en mí. Pero como voy todo el tiempo sola tengo miedo de que sospeche que solo voy a verlo.

-¿No es más sospechoso que no le quites los ojos de encima?

Yuka se puso más roja y chillo.

-¡Debe de pensar que soy una acosadora!

En mi mente se cruzó la imagen de una Yuka disfrazada con una mascada y gafas mirando al chico misterioso mientras la baba caía de su boca. Borré ese pensamiento y me puse un poco nerviosa al verla roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos y murmuraba cosas sin sentido.

-¿Y quieres que vaya contigo para que no sospeche?

-¡Si! Es que… es que no sé cómo acercarme…

-¿Por qué simplemente no lo invitas a salir y ya?

Yuka y yo pegamos un brinquito del susto. Ranma estaba de tras de nosotras, se había acercado tanto a mi que me había asustado. Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cuando regresamos del viaje, Ranma y yo nos sentamos juntos en el autobús, ninguno había visto a Ukyo por ningún lado. En el regreso me quede dormida en su hombro ya que estaba cansada, mientras él tomaba mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y acariciándolos suavemente. Estaba feliz de que por fin éramos novios. Pero ahora, estaba un poco nerviosa porque no sabía cómo actuar con él, mi corazón no dejaba de palpitar con prisa.

-Bu…buenos días – dije un poco tímida.

Ranma me miró y sonrió.

-Buenos días, preciosa – su voz sonó tan suave que mi cuerpo se crispó.

-¡No puedo llegar y decirle "¿Quieres salir conmigo?"! – Para mi suerte parece que no escucho a Ranma –Seguiré siendo soltera – entonces nos miró a Ranma y a mí como si fuéramos la clave de todo –Akane ¿Cómo conquistaste a Ranma? Seguramente si lo hago funcione.

Enrojecí rápidamente al recordar "como empecé con Ranma" el beso que le di en el dojo llego a mi cabeza.

-Veras Yuka…

Ranma iba hablar pero rápidamente le tapé la boca con mis manos y lo mande lejos. Comencé a reír nerviosa ¿Qué pensaría Yuka si le dijera que fui yo quien besó a Ranma? ¿Qué nuestra relación era para nada formal y solo nos utilizábamos? Yuka nos miraba sorprendida por mi reacción y ver a Ranma en el suelo con una mochila sobre su cabeza.

-Creo que todos somos diferentes y que para conquistarlo solo debes de ser tu – dije rápidamente –Eres una niña muy linda y lista, creo que si te conoce seguramente le gustaras.

-¿Eso crees? – dijo con ojos esperanzados y brillantes.

-Sip –aseguré.

-Akane tiene razón, se tu misma – dijo Ranma mientras se incorporaba y rascaba su cabeza –Si quieres puedo ayudarte y darte unos consejitos.

-¡Gracias! – Se lanzó a nosotros en un abrazo -¡De verdad son buenos amigos!

Cuando dijo la palabra "amigos" no pude evitar sentir una emoción demasiado grande en mi pecho, una emoción que hacía sentirme tan bien, tan viva, entonces cerré mis ojos y dejé que me abrazara ¿Me había perdido de esto por tanto tiempo? Ranma me miró de lado y sonrió, estaba segura de que sabía lo que sentía.

Cuando llegó la maestra, todos fuimos a nuestros asientos. Ranma comenzó a jugar con mi cabello usando su lápiz, entonces, un papelito cayó en mi mesa.

Volteé los ojos, Ranma tenía mi número de celular, pero esto de los mensajes con papelitos se le daba más.

 _ **Creo que estoy listo.**_

Fruncí el ceño y escribí:

 _ **¿Listo para qué?**_

A los pocos segundos otro papelito cayó.

 _ **Quiero ver a mi mamá.**_

Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza. Volteé y este me miraba decidido, no pude evitar sonreír de la felicidad. Cuando habíamos llegado del viaje, trate de convencer a Ranma que viniera conmigo a casa y poder hacerle frente a su mamá, pero me dijo que no estaba listo, que necesitaba pensarlo y pensar como haría para contarle la verdad y evitar que se preocupara. Además, también se sentía avergonzado por haber huido de casa de esa manera y dejarla sola.

Me sentí orgullosa de él.

-¿A la salida?

-Si – cuando iba a voltearme, este me agarró el hombro - ¿Akane? Gracias.

Las mariposas se aglomeraron en mi estómago, las ganas de besarlo me inundaron, juro que si aquí no hubiera nadie, ahora mismo estaría sentada sobre sus piernas saboreando su boca.

El sonido de la puerta corrediza nos alertó. El director entró seguida de una chica con el uniforme. Nunca la había visto, tal vez era nueva, ella iba caminando de tras de el con la cara levantada, como si fuera una persona demasiado prepotente. Pude escuchar el sonido de chicos suspirando y murmurar lo linda que era la niña nueva. No pude evitar sentir una patada de celos, miré a Ranma y este estaba entretenido escribiendo en un papelito.

Miré de nuevo a la alumna nueva, su cabello era largo hasta sus caderas, llevaba un peinado peculiar, como dos bolas a los lados de cabeza, pero le quedaban muy bien, dándole un aire de inocencia, además el color de su cabello era purpura. Abrió los ojos y todos quedaron en silencio, entonces Ranma también la estaba mirando. La forma de sus ojos, sus facciones, definitivamente esa niña no era de aquí. Y su mirada tenía el poder de dejarte congelado en tu sitio y tener miedo de hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Fruncí el ceño ¿Acaso quería intimidarnos? Pues a mí no.

Pude ver como dirigía su mirada a mi novio. Entonces sonrió. Sentí un ardor de rabia subir por todo mi cuerpo ¿Quién se creía esta para mirar así a mi novio? Volteé un poco, Ranma también la miraba, pero no como si le interesara, más bien la miraba como miraba a cualquier persona. Entonces sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y me guiñó.

-Chicos, buenos días – habló el directo –Quiero presentarles a su nueva compañera de clase, su nombre es Lee Xiampu, es de China y estará con nosotros por un tiempo. No sé si todos lo sepan pero la señorita del otro salón Kuonji Ukyo, aceptó prestarse para estudiante de intercambio. Esperemos que ella también sea bien recibida en China, así como espero que reciban bien a la señorita Lee.

¿De China? No sé por qué de repente, todo lo que tenga que ver con China no me causa, buena espina. Miré de nuevo a Ranma y veía la misma preocupación en sus ojos.

-Bueno, pues, bienvenida – dijo la maestra sonriendo amablemente –Puedes sentarte atrás de Yuka.

Miré a mi amiga y esta de inmediato se intimido. Xiampu camino menando sus caderas y moviendo su cabello, algunos chicos quedaron prendidos con este acto, como si fueran idiotizados con su figura y esta parecía disfrutarlo. Xiampu miró sin descaro a Ranma, como quisiera lanzarle sus garras, sentí los nervios de Ranma y mi odio hacia esa chinita creció aún más. Entonces sus ojos purpuras se conectaron con los míos y su sonrisa melosa cambió. Lanzó hacia mí una mirada retadora y puedo decir que me sentí demasiado bien cuando no me intimide o cualquier cosa que ella esperaba que hiciera. Yo también la mire de manera retadora como diciéndole "no te atrevas a ver así a mi hombre" todos en el salón sintieron la tensión entre ella y yo. Era como una competencia de miradas, sabía que esta niña se traía algo entre manos. Por su forma de moverse, tan suelta y con gracia, sabía que no era igual a las demás.

Sentí la mano de Ranma tocar mi cuello. Como si me sacara de un trance, lo miré y parecía preocupado. No dije nada, me volteé, esperando la ocasión en que a esa estúpida se le ocurra hacer algo. Yo era Akane Tendo, y no le tenía miedo a nadie.

..

..

Cuando terminé con el aseo de la clase, me retiré y me dispuse a ir a casa de Ranma. Habíamos quedado en que llegaríamos juntos, él no quería estar solo ya que no sabía que decir o cómo actuar frente a su madre, así que le dije que me esperara en su casa, aunque insistió que me esperaría, pero sabía cómo era, sabía que cuando estaba inquieto podía llegar a ser insoportable y no me dejaría hacer mi trabajo tranquila.

Me despedí amablemente de algunos de los chicos que también tenían que hacer la limpieza.

Camine despacio, pensando en cómo llegaríamos y nos presentaríamos. Sabía que sería un encuentro muy intenso. Seguramente la tía Nodoka lloraría, seguramente el patoso de Ranma no sabría que decirle. Pero, lo que si sabía, era que adoraba a su madre y estaba segura de que arreglarían sus problemas. También habíamos quedado de acuerdo para hablar sobre el problema de nuestros padres. Soltaríamos una bomba, todos se preocuparían, pero teníamos que unirnos e idear un plan para rescatarlos.

El cielo estaba pintado de un tono naranja, estaba oscureciendo.

De la nada, sentí la presencia de algo venir hacia mí. Di un salto hacia atrás, una manta de polvo se levantó del suelo, dificultando un poco la vista y cuando esta se disipó, vi una especie de bamborin clavado en el asfalto. Mis sentido se agudizaron, entonces como si el silbido cortara el viento logré predecir donde caería el otro y con otro salto, termine encima de la cerca que queda daba al rio.

Alcé la mirada y una figura femenina me miraba desde lo alto de un poste. Su postura ligera, sin perder el equilibrio. Entonces me di cuenta de que se trataba de Xiampu, sus ojos no denotaban nada, ni odio, ni emoción, absolutamente nada. De un salto ágil, aterrizo en la pared que separaba la calle de una casa. Nuestras miradas se encontraron, su cabello bailaba con el viento, la falda de su uniforme se movía con intención de alzarse y dejar ver todas sus piernas.

No me amedrenté, si eso era lo que quería.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? – mi voz sonaba seria.

-¿Eres tú, Akane Tendo? – su acento no era tan bueno, pero se entendía a la perfección. Su voz era filosa y felina.

-Si soy yo ¿Por qué me atacaste así?

Xiampu sonrió de lado. Como si se hubiera acordado de algo, entonces se dirigió hacia sus bamborines y me señaló con uno de ellos.

-Akane Tendo, no creo que estés a mi nivel, seguramente te derrotaré en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y cuando eso pase le demostraré a todos que no estas a mi altura.

Apreté mis puños con fuerza.

-¿De qué diablos hablas? Si crees que te tengo miedo, estas muy equivocada – baje de mi lugar y me coloqué frente a ella –No vas a venir amanecerme sin recibir tu merecido.

Xiampu sonrió con gusto. Resopló haciendo su cabello hacia atrás.

-¿Lista?

Tiré mi mochila a un lado de la calle y me puse en posición de ataque.

-Lista.

Ambas saltamos al mismo tiempo, dirigí mi puño hacia ella, pero esta solo flexiono su cuerpo esquivándome. Su pierna se alzó en el aire para sorprenderme por detrás, mi cuerpo se impulsó hacia arriba, ella también. Entonces empezamos una lucha de puños y esquivos, saltamos sobre los techos, las cercas. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, hace mucho tiempo no había tenido un enfrentamiento con alguien, pero me alegraba de todo corazón haber practicado con Ranma y con Ryoga. Uno me enseño a usar mi fuerza y atacar, y otro me enseño a mover mi cuerpo y estudiar los movimientos de mi enemigo.

Xiampu tomó uno de sus bamborines, escuche su grito y lanzó este con gran velocidad, apenas y pude esquivarlo. Este me rozó el brazo y se llevó parte de mi uniforme. Xiampu sonrió y mi rabia aumento. Barrí el suelo con ella y logré estamparle una patada en su costado. Se levantó rápidamente flexionando su cuerpo, dio un brinco para quedar de tras de mí, pero yo ya había predicho su movimiento, y logré golpearla. Al parecer no le gustó nada y comenzó a lanzar golpes.

Estábamos agitadas, sudorosas, con golpes y rasguños. Me sorprendía que peleara bien, pero algo me decía que esto no era todo lo que daba de ella. Entonces recordé como Ranma al pelear conmigo, nunca peleaba enserio, no quería imaginar que esta chica estaba haciendo lo mismo. Entonces comencé a moverme con más fuerza, al segundo pude sentir que la fuerza de ella también aumentaba. Logró insértame un golpe en las costillas haciendo vibrar mi cuerpo del dolor. Sus ojos expresaban odio y frustración. Pero no me daría por vencida.

De una patada logré mandarla más atrás, mi cuerpo resonaba por el accidente y la pelea. Estaba demasiado dolorida. Cuando esta tropezó sobre sus pies, tomé con mi mano uno de sus bamborines, me queje, ya que el objeto pesaba demasiado. Lo levanté directo para lanzárselo con todas mis fuerzas. Ranma siempre decía que tenía una fuerza de gorila y que noquearía a cualquier elefante. Esperaba noquearla a ella.

Entonces, de la nada unas cuerdas se enredaron en mis manos, juntándolas.

Estaba inmovilizada.

-¡Suficiente! – dijo una voz masculina.

Xiampu frunció el ceño y miró sobre mi hombro.

Volteé y un chico vestido con una túnica blanca y unos grandes lentes me miró desde arriba.

-Hora de irnos, Xiampu – dijo sin más –Termine mi visita, espero que hayas terminado la tuya –dijo en tono sarcástico.

La China lo miró con rabia y se levantó sacudiéndose el polvo.

Mi cuerpo estaba demasiado agitado como para levantarme. Los miré con rabia ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Quiénes eran ellos? Xiampu camino hacia mí y se agachó. Sin decir una sola palabra desató la cuerda que amarraba mis manos. Cuando estas fueron liberadas, Xiampu se puso de pie y me tendió una mano.

No puedo negar que desconfié tanto en hacerlo, seguramente era alguna trampa y quería rematarme. Con recelo la tomé, ella firmemente me levantó.

-No eres lo que dicen en la aldea.

-¿Qué? – la miré sorprendida.

Mi corazón latía con fuerza ¿Aldea? ¿Acaso ella…?

-Xiampu – llamó el chico con impaciencia.

-Nos vemos en la escuela – dicho esto, ambos se marcharon.

Yo me quedé ahí, sin poder moverme de la impresión. Ellos desaparecieron al brincar sobre unas casas. ¿De qué se trataba todo esto? ¿Acaso Xiampu venia de la aldea donde tenían a mi papá? Los ojos me picaron y la ansiedad me estaba comiendo viva.

-¡Akane!

La voz de Ranma me trajo a la realidad. Venia corriendo hacia mí. Vi en sus ojos la angustia, pero yo seguía impresionada por lo que acababa de pasar, impresionada y con mucho miedo de pensar que ella sabe algo de mi padre.

-Dios mío… - me tomó por los brazos, entonces arrugué mi cara por el dolor - ¿¡Quién te hizo esto!?

-Ranma…

-¿¡Quien lo hizo!? – Gritó furioso - ¡juro que lo mataré!

-Tuve una pelea con Xiampu…

-¿Con… quién? – pareció confundido por un momento, entonces recordó quien era – ¿Xiampu? Maldita sea… es una… ¡mierda! ¿Estás bien?

Tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, estaba magullada, pero estaba bien. Tal vez tendría algunos raspones y moretones, pero tenía un golpe en el brazo y un dolor insoportable en las costillas. Ranma tanteo mi cuerpo y cuando escuchó que chille cuando todo mi costado, sus ojos ensombrecieron. Sus lindos ojos azules estaban más oscuros que de costumbre, sabía que estaba matando mentalmente a Xiampu.

-Ranma, escúchame ¿Qué…haces? – decía mientras este me tomaba entre sus brazos y me cargaba.

-Te llevaré a mi casa y curare tus heridas – su voz podía congelar hasta el mismo infierno.

-Estoy bien, solo son golpes – quise soltarme de su agarre, entonces me miró con rabia.

-¿¡Te has visto en un espejo!? – Cerró los ojos y respiro profundamente, tratando de calmarse –Te quedaras quieta, te llevaré a casa, te curaré y dormirás ahí hasta que te sientas mejor.

-¿¡Que!? ¡Ranma! No puedo dormir así como así en tu casa, se preocuparan – mi cuerpo magullado enrojeció ante la idea. Al ver que Ranma no respondía comencé a moverme con mas fuerza -¿Qué voy a decir?

-Se preocuparan mucho más si te ven llegar en ese estado. Ya pensaré en algo para que no se preocupen.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros – no dijo nada más. Para el, la conversación se había terminado.

Entonces recordé a Xiampu, en como desde la primera vez que la vi su mirada denotaba molestia, y como se presentó ante mí para pelear, como si estuviera probándome, porque estoy segura, de que si ella hubiera puesto todo su potencial en la pelea, seguramente hubiera acabado conmigo y no lo decía por decir, porque según Ranma con algunas historias que me contaba mientras íbamos en el bus después de la salida a las montañas, me dijo que estuvo averiguando sobre la tribu de las amazonas y eran mujeres muy fuertes, con alma de guerreras que no se dejaban vencer por nadie.

Incluso, antes de irse, me ayudo a levantarme.

-Ranma… - dije despacio –Xiampu… dijo que no era lo que había escuchado de mí en la aldea ¿Sabes qué significa?

El cuerpo de Ranma se tensó.

-Xiampu… ella es la nieta de la vieja que vino a buscarme hace mucho tiempo. Era con ella, con quien me quería comprometer – el silencio se formó a nuestro alrededor. Sentí un vacío invadir mi pecho, el miedo ¿Ella era la chica? –Tuve una visita de su acompañante hace unas horas, dijo que ella estaba esperando hablar con alguien y… como demorabas… pensé que había ido por ti y empecé a buscarte como loco.

-¿Te busco? ¿Peleaste con el? – me aferré al cuello de Ranma con fuerza.

-Un poco, parece que solo… quería conocerme, parece que somos el tema de conversación en su aldea – Ranma soltó un suspiro –Parece que las cosas se complicaron. Ukyo le contó a su padre sobre nosotros, le dijo que terminamos, este se lo contó a la anciana e hicieron que Ukyo fuera a China y ellos vinieran. Aun no entiendo porque… ¿Por qué mandar a Ukyo tan lejos?

-¡¿Qué?!

-Por lo que oí, Ukyo tuvo un enfrentamiento con su padre, al parecer este estaba feliz de que ella fuera mi novia y cuando ella le dijo sus verdades también le dijo que no quería nada conmigo y que le habló de ti. Entonces su padre enfureció y le contó a la anciana con tal de que se llevaran lejos a su hija e hicieron lo del intercambio.

Las palabras murieron en mi boca.

-Xiampu y Mouse vinieron para asegurarse de lo nuestro y para sacarte del camino…

-Pero…

-Lo sé, no lo hicieron. Akane, no sé lo que están tramando, ni se lo que sucederá. Pero, te prometo por todo lo sagrado, que te protegeré con mi vida. No dejaré que nadie te toque un pelo – su mirada estaba fija hacia delante, sus ojos oscurecidos, su agarre era más fuerte, como si tuviera miedo, estaba muy enojado – Lo juro…

Siguió caminando, llevándome consigo, protegiéndome de todo.

Me sentí segura a su lado.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Buenas noches a todos! Se que algunos se sorprenderán que haya subido un capitulo rápido. Lo hago porque se que muchos se quedaron con la intriga y como tengo adelantado quiero que lo disfruten hoy. Ya que el próximo cap… se pondrá muuuuy picando :3 (si saben a lo que me refiero) jajajaj y… y… como he estado muy ocupada con la u y termino cansada quise buscar tiempito hoy, para publicar, serán unos días pesados asi que espero pronto traerles el otro cap.**

 **Espero que hayan tenido un lindo dia.**

 **Mis mejores deseos.. besitos besito chau chau**


	15. mi primera vez

**..**

...

 **CAPITULO 15**

...

... **.**

 **-MI PRIMERA VEZ-**

 **..**

...

Abrí los ojos pesadamente. No me gustó más que nunca. Apenas se sentó en la cama de Ranma bajo mi piel, mis ojos se cerraron automáticamente, escuchó su voz de lejos, hablé sobre algo de la escuela, acarició mi cabeza y siguió mis heridas con el cuidado, también dijo algo sobre Yuka, creo que solo murmure un "ok" y caí rendida.

Miré hacia la ventana y el cielo estaba oscuro ¿Qué hora sería? Me incorporé, no había nadie en la habitación. Mis ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, entonces miré todo a mi alrededor. El cuarto era un poco amplio, algunas cajas y otras cerradas. Como si alguien se hubiera mudado recientemente. ¿Por qué no has desempacado sus cosas? La cama era grande y cómoda, tan cómoda que me tentaba a dar otra siesta. Mi mochila estaba al lado de la mesita de la noche y mi celular encima de esta. Lo tomo y casi pego un grito por la hora ¡Eran los diez de la noche! Mi familia tenía que estar muy preocupada.

tenia vendada la parte de abajo de mi pecho, también otra en mi brazo.

Tomé mi teléfono y lo que enciendo, entonces veo varios mensajes. Uno era de mi hermana Nabiki.

 _ **No, yo también te cuento que estas en casa de una amiga, además, no tienes amigas. Guardar tu secreto hermanita, está bien que disfrutamos de vez en cuando;) Pd: tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante.**_

Me sonrojé y maldije el nombre de Nabiki. Siempre tenía que pensar las cosas más morbosas, pero también me preguntaba ¿Qué era eso tan importante para lo que quería hablar? Abrí un mensaje de Kasumi.

 _ **Querida hermana, le daré tu lunch a Nabiki para que te lo de la escuela. Diviértete mucho y recuerda que te quiero. Saludos de la tía Nodoka.**_

¿Qué diablos? Me sentí tan confundida, entonces abrí un mensaje de Yuka.

 _ **¡Eres una pilla! Admítame que me sorprendió que Ranma me llamara para que te cubrieras con tu familia. ¡Espero que se haya portado bien contigo! Y espero que me cuentes todo en clases;) ¡Animo Akane!**_

La sangre se fue a toda mi cara. Me acosté, giré mi cuerpo y pegué un grito sobre la almohada mientras pataleaban mis piernas ¿Qué diablos había hecho Ranma? Entonces como si lo hubiera invocado, este entró a la habitación.

-¿Qué fue eso? - Lo escuché decir. Pero no me atrevía a mirarlo -¿Acaso gritaste?

Gruñí avergonzada.

-Mi hermana y Yuka han determinado que tú y yo…. - Me sentía demasiado avergonzada.

Ranma aclaró su garganta, fue un sonido similar a lo que haces cuando quieres, pero te aguantas.

-¿Enserio? Solo dije a Yuka que llamas a tu casa diciendo que estabas en tu casa y que pasabas la noche con ella.

Volteé mi rostro y lo miré molesta. Sabía que no era todo lo que le dijo. Ranma se rasca la cabeza mientras mira hacia otro lado, nervioso.

-Está bien, le dije que quería pasar la noche contigo y que necesitábamos que nos ayudara, que era algo especial para los dos.

No pude evitar el silencio en la erupción, el nuevo texto y la idea sobre la almohada, volví a patalear.

-¿No pudiste inventar algo mejor? ¿O esperar a que te hable? - Mi voz se escuchó amortiguada por la almohada.

Como si no hubiera visto más, comenzó a enviarse a la cama. Su mano acariciaba mi brazo.

-Lo siento, creo que estaba muy nervioso y preocupado que fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

Solté un suspiro y me volteé. La luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana hacia la mejor cara, era un poco despierto, y un poco de harina en la cara, levante mi mano y la limpia. Ranma se sonrojó ante el tacto, se agachó y robo un beso de mis labios.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Mejor, gracias por cuidarme, eres bueno vendando - pregunté mientras tocaba las vendas.

Ranma sonríe de lado, orgulloso de sí mismo.

-Mi padre me enseño todo lo que se, bueno, en realidad cada vez que nos metí en problemas me enseñó un par de veces como curar heridas y desde entonces perfeccionó mi técnica.

Ambos guardamos silencio. Tal vez Ranma se quedó pensando en las cosas que pasaron con su papá, las aventuras que vivieron juntos, todo lo que le enseñó. Yo también estaba pensando en mi papá, lo extrañaba tanto, comencé a recordar las experiencias vividas con él, quería verlo y preguntarle si está orgulloso de mí ahora.

-Los encontraremos - La voz de Ranma Me regreso de mis recuerdos, me miraba triste, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando - No te preocupes, te lo prometí ¿No?

Sonreí y tomé su mano.

-Si, ayudé lo mejor que pueda.

-Esa es mi chica – dijo acariciando mi mentón. Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, prendiendo la luz a su paso –Hice pastel de arroz, sopa de miso y algo de carne. Te traeré la comida en un momento.

-Espera – Ranma se detuvo, mirándome curioso -¿Puedo ir contigo? Me siento bien, enserio.

Me miró desconfiado por un momento, entonces se acercó a mí y tomó mi mano.

La cena había estado deliciosa, al parecer el departamento de Ranma, no era tan grande como pensaba. Era una estancia que constaba de una pequeña sala, con un televisor y una ventana que daba hacia la calle, a unos cuantos pasos estaba la cocina, que tampoco era tan grande, pero esta perfecta para una sola persona, a lado de la cocina había una mesa con cuatro sillas, y unos paso para delante había un pasillo, a un extremo quedaba el baño y al otro extremo quedaba el cuarto de Ranma. Me sorprendió ver que no tenía tantas cosas, no estaba arreglada ni tenia tantos muebles. Tenía justo lo necesario, como si supiera que no iba a quedarse allí por mucho tiempo. Lo que me enterneció cuando llegué a su comedor, fue ver una foto donde estaba su madre, su padre y el en medio de los dos. Era un Ranma más joven, con el ceño fruncido, como si quisiera parecer una persona ruda. Me encantó ver esa foto, hasta tenía ganas de guardarla, pero lo hice en mi memoria.

La comida había estado deliciosa, Ranma era un buen cocinero, no tenía tantas cosas en la pequeña nevera de la cocina, me dijo que había salido al súper a comprar algo para mí. Decía que no cocinaba mucho y que solía comprar su comida en la tienda.

-Ella me enseñó cuando nos encontramos de nuevo, dijo que la próxima vez que a mi padre se le ocurra llevarme, por lo menos sabré cocinar mejor – dijo mientras ponía una película.

Lo observé el tiempo suficiente para ver como estrechaba los ojos, concentrado en poner las baterías al control remoto. Cuando Ranma no se daba cuenta, me gustaba observarlo, observar los gestos que hacía a todo momento.

-Te enseñó muy bien. La tía Nodoka tiene una sazón muy buena, siempre que ayuda a Kasumi con la cena, es como comer en el cielo – dije despacio, hipnotizada por sus movimientos.

-Sí, extraño mucho su comida – como si su voz rompiera el hechizo, me di cuenta de que estaba triste por recordar a su madre.

-Seguramente ella extraña mucho cocinar para ti. Ella te ama. Estará muy feliz de verte – traté de sonar lo más positiva posible.

Ranma se sentó y sonrió con nostalgia, el control colgaba en sus manos, su mirada estaba fija hacia el frente, como si imaginara como sería volver a ver a su mamá. Por un momento me había arrepentido de mencionar a su madre, sabía que en el fondo le dolía, además, el día de hoy teníamos planeado hacerle una visita y contarle la verdad, pero para nuestra mala suerte, tuve una pelea con Xiampu, la chica nueva de la escuela.

Deslicé mi mano hacia la suya y la apreté suavemente. El me miró con ojos tristes. Dejó el control a un lado antes de poner play, no sé qué película había puesto, pero mi atención estaba toda sobre él.

-Ella te echa de menos, mañana la verás.

Soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada hacia nuestras manos.

-Tengo miedo…

-¿Qué?

-Tengo miedo de enfrentarme a ella – me miró angustiado. Su mirada azul grisáceo brillaba desesperada.

-Ranma, no tienes nada que temer…

-¿Y si me odia? Akane, todo el tiempo pienso que soy un pésimo hijo, mi padre está secuestrado por mi culpa y encima de todo, abandoné a mi madre. No merezco…

-Ranma – sin darme cuenta de mis actos, me senté a horcadas sobre sus piernas y tomé su rostro entre mis manos, no dejé que siguiera hablando –no eres un mal hijo, mírame –alzó la mirada –Haz hecho tanto por tu familia como no tienes idea, desde que eras pequeño, apoyaste a tu madre con lo de los concursos, trabajaste duro, te esforzaste, la sostuviste y ahora estás haciendo hasta lo imposible por encontrar a nuestros padres ¿Aun sigues pensando que eres un mal hijo? Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos de Ranma brillaban, sus manos se sujetaban fuerte a mis caderas, como si mis palabras lo sostuvieran, su cuerpo se tensó y se relajó al instante, suspiro con fuerza, yo era su ancla para que no se ahogara en un mar de sentimientos negativos sobre el mismo.

-Akane… - susurró mi nombre.

-Ella jamás te odiaría, por cómo me habla de ti… ella te ama más que a nada en este mundo – tragué saliva, las palabras quemaban en mi garganta –A veces, a veces tengo tanta envidia de que tengas… - mi voz se quebró –Quisiera tanto tener a mi mamá conmigo, que me enseñe a cocinar, a cocer, hacer cosas de la casa, pero no… en cambio, tu Ranma, la tienes y tienes que saber que ella está orgullosa de tenerte como hijo. No tienes que tener miedo. Además… yo estoy contigo.

Puse mi mano en su pecho. Acerqué mi frente a la suya, Ranma dejó salir un sonidito de sus labios, cuando abrió sus ojos, estaban humedecidos, sus labios entre abiertos respirando desacompasadamente. Cerró los ojos tratando de calmarse.

Acaricié su mejilla y su cabello, quería consolarlo, quería estar tan pegada a él, que sintiera todo lo que estaba dispuesta a darle.

-Te amo – susurré sobre sus labios. Me separé un poco de él, limpiando una lagrima que viajaba sobre mi mejilla. Los ojos de Ranma estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar –Además, pensé que el gran Ranma Saotome nunca tenía miedo.

Sus manos acariciaban mi cintura. Entonces, por fin sonrió.

-No le tengo miedo a nada – subió una mano y acuno mi mejilla, atrayéndome hacia su boca –lo único que me aterra en esta vida, es perder a las personas que más amo. Y no tienes idea de cuánto te amo…

Me besó, no tarde nada en corresponderle con tanto fervor como lo hacía el. Con cada beso me demostraba lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que me quería. Sus manos se deslizaron debajo de la camisa, subiendo por mi piel hasta mis hombros y bajando de vuelta a mi cintura. Su toqué era como un choque eléctrico que hacía que todo mi cuerpo se erizara ¿Qué tenía este hombre que me volvía loca? Soltó un suspiro sobre mi boca, enseguida introduje mi lengua, atrevida, queriendo probar más de él. Ranma reaccionó tomándome fuerte con sus manos y menándome sobre su ya pronunciada erección. Solté un gemido y una punzada llena de placer que por poco me hace desfallecer.

Lentamente se puso de pie, no dejamos de besarnos, ahora con más pasión que antes, nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, enredé mis manos en su cabello, jalé, lo atraje más hacia mí, mordí su boca y el hacía lo mismo. Nuestras lenguas chocaban, se conocían a profundidad. Mientras me cargada hasta su habitación, no desaproveche la oportunidad y le saqué la camisa, tirándola en el camino. Con una mano me sujetó y con la otra tiró de la camisa que cargaba puesta –una suya- y la dejó en el suelo camino a la habitación.

Cerró la puerta y me recargo con fuerza sobre ella, solté un gemido y él aprovecho eso para lanzarse a mi cuello como una fiera, mis manos subían y bajaban por sus fuertes brazos, recorrieron su espalda. Mis piernas se aferraban fuertemente a él. Mordió mi hombro haciéndome gritar del placer, este gruñó y me hizo sentirlo más, chocando su cuerpo, meciéndose sobre mí para que pueda sentirlo, para que pueda sentir como estaba por mí. Era duro, caliente, y mi parte intima lo sentía perfectamente debajo de su calentador para dormir ¿Cómo llegamos a este momento? No lo sé, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo ya que ninguno podría aguantar la tensión que existía entre nosotros. Busqué de nuevo sus labios y me aferré a él como si la vida dependiera de ello.

-Akane… - gimió mi nombre mientras me llevaba a la cama -¿Estas segura? Si quieres, podemos… - gruñó cuando me mecí sobre él, cuando mis dedos rozaron su bulto –No me podré controlar…

Dejé de besarlo y lo miré. Sus ojos brillaban, estaba sonrojado, sus labios estaban entre abiertos e hinchados. Amaba tanto a este hombre, tanto tiempo junto a él, tantos besos compartidos, tantos besos prestados… sabíamos que llegaríamos a esto, desde hace mucho tiempo lo deseaba, deseaba sentir que era estar así con él, sentir sus labios por todo mi cuerpo. Deseaba hacer el amor con Ranma. Y mi deseo creció mucho más desde lo que había ocurrido en el paseo. Cuando sus dedos me dieron placer, quería sentirlo de nuevo, quería que me diera tanto placer como yo quería dárselo a él.

-Se… sé que no soy una experta, pero… pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo – sentía un poco de vergüenza por lo que decía. Pero mi corazón no aguantaba más.

Ranma me miró con mucha ternura, tanta que mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¿Qué había hecho yo, para que alguien me amara de esa manera? Quería llorar, quería dar gracias a Dios, por haberme mandado a un hombre como él.

-Yo también… - susurró mientras me daba suaves besos –También quiero que mi primera vez, sea contigo.

Lo miré sorprendida ¿Qué había dicho? El pareció apenarse por lo que dijo.

-Pensé… pensé que tu…

-¿Qué no era virgen? – Soltó una risita avergonzada –Pues sí, soy virgen. Akane, con todas las cosas que me han pasado, con todo lo que he hecho ¿Crees que he tenido tiempo de detenerme a tener una relación con alguien?

-Yo… - no sabía que responder.

-Eres la única, no te niego que cuando estaba en lo de los torneos, las chicas me frecuentaban, pero aún era un niño, no me llamaba tanto la atención. Solo eran besos, no te niego que eran unas pervertidas y me enseñaron cosas. Pero, tú has sido la única con la que he tenido una relación de verdad, a la única mujer la cual he deseado tanto hacerla mía, hacerle el amor aunque yo también sea un inexperto…

-Ranma… - me sonrojé con sus palabras.

-Akane, quiero hacerlo, el día que hice que tuvieras ese orgasmo. Dios parecía todo un niño masturbándome en tu presencia, me moría tanto de la vergüenza –bajó la mirada avergonzado –Hice lo que hice dejándome llevar, pero… no te niego que me da un poco de temor, pero mis ganas de hacerte mía son tan grandes que ese temor deja de existir.

Lo acerqué a mí y lo besé. Nuestros labios se acoplaron perfectamente, su lengua acarició la mía, ladeé mi cabeza para darnos más acceso, para hacerlo un beso más placentero. Su mano bajo hasta la cinturilla del calentador, y poco a poco lo fue bajando.

-Quiero… - mordisqueó mi cuello –hacerte mía…. – hizo a un lado mi sostén y atrapó uno de mis pezones con su boca. Gemí fuertemente – Y quiero que me hagas tuyo…

Sus palabras me encendieron como una llama, sentía que era capaz de quemar todo, de quemar el mundo con solo un toque. Di la vuelta, haciéndonos rodar, quedé encima de él. Besé su oreja, mordí y este se estremeció y gimió. No sabía que me pasaba, no sabía porque hacia esas cosas, si jamás las había hecho. Pero era como si mi cuerpo se moviera solo, como si supiera que hacer para complacer al hombre que estaba conmigo, era como si nuestras almas y cuerpos estuvieran conectados y se guiaran.

Mis labios bajaron por su cuello y mordieron a su paso. Ranma quito mi sostén y lo lanzo a un lado de la cama. Me tomó del brazo y su boca atrapó mis senos que estaban sobre él. Me estremecí tanto, y comenzamos a movernos, sintiéndonos en la zona de abajo. Nuestros cuerpos se acariciaban, tanto que sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Y eso era solo con caricias. No quería ni imaginarme…

Sus manos bajaron hasta mi trasero, lo apretó y movió sobre su cadera haciéndome sentir su miembro con más pronunciación. Apretó y me sorprendí pero a la vez me excite aún más cuando azotó mi trasero con su mano. Dos veces más y yo estaba devorando su boca con desesperación. Sus manos se metieron por debajo del calentador y mi cuerpo vibró al sentirlo piel con piel. Apretó de nuevo y me nalgueó por tercera vez.

Aruñé su pecho, y de arrebato mordí uno de sus pezones. Este se quejó y ambos reímos porque a pesar de todo, éramos un poco inexpertos.

-Auch – dijo entre risitas.

El cuarto se llenó de gemidos, risitas, besos, calor, amor y cuando menos nos dimos cuenta… estábamos completamente desnudos, respirando agitadamente, un poco asustados, nerviosos. Comenzó a besarme mientras su mano buscaba algo en su mesita de noche. Vi cada uno de sus movimientos, su gesto era serio pero a la vez muy tierno. Se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y lo vi completamente, era grande, se veía muy duro y por un momento pensé _eso no va a entrar_ Ranma abrió el sobre con los dientes y concentrado en su labor, se lo colocó. Al parecer era la primera vez que se ponía uno ya que parecía que tenía problemas, pero luego supo cómo hacerlo.

Despacio de recostó sobre mí, mi respiración era entre cortada. Enserio iba a pasar…

Ranma estaba encima de mí, me miraba precavido, acariciando mi cabello. Yo me sujetaba fuertemente de sus brazos. Estaba justo encima de mí, podía sentir su pene, estaba en mi entrada, esperando mi aprobación. Me sentía tan húmeda, estaba tan mojada que por un momento pensé en que había mojado también su cama. Lentamente asentí, Ranma se acercó a mí, uniendo nuestros labios. Y entró, poco, ambos nos quejamos, no sé si a él le dolía, pero yo sentía una presión. Empujó de nuevo, mordí su labio, hice la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Mis brazos cayeron a la cama, tomé las sabanas con fuerza.

-Un poco más… - su voz estaba totalmente ronca y temblaba.

Entró otro poco, mi cuerpo se hizo para atrás ya que había dolido, pero quería tenerlo de una vez dentro de mí. Gemí con fuerza y lo miré.

-¡Hazlo! – supliqué. Quería acabar con la presión.

-¡Ah! – gruñó cuando de un solo golpe entró. Grité con fuerza y me aferré a su espalda, clavé mis uñas y mordí su hombro.

Sentí que me habían partido a la mitad, jamás en mi vida había sentido algo así, me sentía invadida pero era una sensación que estaba abriendo paso al placer. Ranma se movió y pude sentir el choque que hizo que gimiera su nombre alto. Ranma volvió a moverse y entonces ya estaba pidiéndole más.

Comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, parece que el no pudo controlarse al final de cuentas. Gemíamos, nos besábamos, acariciábamos. Mis piernas temblaban y sus brazos también, tomó una de mis piernas alzándola un poco y se introdujo más, gruñí y comencé a moverme con él. Se apoyó del otro brazo mientras me embestía. Mis manos se sujetaron con fuerza a la sabana, sentía que las podía romper. Dejó mi pierna y colocó sus manos por encima de mi cabeza y sus movimientos fueron más precisos y rápidos.

Cuanto más se movía, más sentía esa fricción que hacía que sintiera que el orgasmo estaba a punto de llegar. Dejé de besarlo, eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, me moví buscando esa fricción al igual que él, necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba sentirlo más. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba gritando, suplicándole que siguiera, entonces lo sentí. Mi cuerpo se tensó esperando el momento entonces, me sentí liberada, mis manos y mi mandíbula estaban apretadas, sentí mi interior contraerse, fue todo tan intenso que por un momento perdí el sentido de la realidad, no escuchaba nada, solo era yo, envuelta en un mar de placer. Entonces abrí los ojos y vi a mi novio, con sus ojos cerrados, mordiendo su labio, respirando entre cortadamente. Esto no era como en el paseo, esto había sido mucho más intenso.

Ranma, con un pequeño jadeo, empezó acelerar sus movimientos. Lo siento sacudirse dentro de mí, su hueso pélvico empujando contra el mío. Cerró los ojos y sus jadeos entrecortados desgarraron el aire, su cuerpo cada vez se apretó más y más contra mí, mientras sus manos arrancan las sábanas. Luego con una profunda embestida, se queda quieto, dejando salir un jadeo parecido al de un animal.

Agitado deja su cabeza caer sobre mi hombro. Ambos buscamos aire, había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, y vivirla con la persona que amaba, era mucho mejor.

-Eso fue… - dijo agitado, como si hubiera corrido una maratón por toda la tierra.

-Increíble… - terminé de decir.

-Creo que jamás me aburriré de hacértelo, te lo haría todos los días – dijo dando besos en mi cuello.

-Y yo quisiera que lo hicieras.

Me miró y ambos reímos. Nos besamos lento, besó mi mejilla, mis ojos, mi nariz y lentamente salió de mí.

-Creo que lo mejor será darnos un baño – dijo acariciando mi cuerpo con ternura.

-Un baño y dormir nos hará bien.

-Sí, ven – nos pusimos de pie. Mis piernas temblaban, si no fuera porque me estuviera sujetando, juró que en estos momentos estaría en el suelo.

Eché un vistazo a la cama y esta tenia manchas de sangre. Cierto, había escuchado que cuando una perdía su virginidad, siempre manchaba las sabanas con sangre. Entonces sentí que el lazo que nos ataba se hacía más fuerte. Era suya. Yo era su mujer.

Ranma me miró, como si nuestros pensamientos se conectaran, como si estuviéramos pensando lo mismo. Rodeo mi cuerpo y me beso en el hombro.

-Te amo… - murmuró –Te cuidaré toda mi vida…

Era una promesa que esperaba que cumpliera. Porque yo lo haría.

Nos dimos un baño con agua caliente, consentimos nuestros cuerpos, y esa noche dormimos abrazados, satisfechos y muy enamorados.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola chicos! Espero que hayan pasado un lindo fin de semana (aunque no se termine el domingo). Espero que les haya gustado este momento tan esperado imagen capitulo: 3**

 **Gracias a las personas que han estado uniendo y leyendo mi historia, me alegra poder complacerlos y espero que más personas descubran este fic jeje! Un saludo enorme y un beso para todos. Gracias por todos sus comentarios que de verdad me alientan a seguir adelante.**

 **Besitos besitos, chau chau…**


	16. plan enfermizo

**..**

…

 **Capitulo 16**

 **-PLAN ENFERMIZO-**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

-¿Y qué tal lo hace el cuñadito? – pregunta Nabiki con voz cantarina.

Acomodo mi cabello de tras de mi oreja y le regalo una mirada molesta, Nabiki sabia ponerme nerviosa. Desde que fui a buscarla a su salón preferible eso, a que hubiera esperado que viniera a mí y decirme cosas inapropiadas frente a Ranma no había parado de preguntar todo tipo de morbosidades; desde la posición favorita o del uno al diez que tan bueno es besando. Cada palabra me hacía sonrojar más. Lamentaba ser blanca, siempre, cualquier cosa me sonrojaba.

-No molestes, Nabiki ¡Ya te dije que no pasó nada!

-¡Pero mírate!, estas tan roja como un tomate – me señalaba mientras reía.

Me lancé a ella para tapar su boca. Algunos alumnos nos miraban curiosos, otros solo sonreían ya que veían la escena muy familiar y seguramente estaban aliviados de ver a Nabiki mas contenta. Para cambiar el tema con ella, y que olvidara lo mío con Ranma, recordé las cosas que me había dicho la tía Nodoka.

-Nabiki, en casa están preocupados por ti ¿Estas volviendo a trabajar?

La expresión divertida de mi hermana desapareció, se puso completamente seria y mirando hacia todos los lados, cerciorándose que los pasillos estuvieran vacíos, me tomó del brazo y me llevó hacia las escaleras que daban al primer piso. Estábamos solas

-¿Qué te han dicho exactamente? – no dejaba de sujetar mi brazo.

Respiré hondo y me solté.

-Que últimamente no vas a dormir a casa, que tienes llamadas raras – vi que su gesto se volvió ansioso, lo que me preocupo aún mas – Nabiki, ¿Qué está pasando? Recuerda que no tienes que meter en problemas a Kasumi, mucho menos ahora que está muy feliz con el doctor Tofu.

Y eso era cierto, desde que había llegado, Kasumi no paraba de sonreír todo el tiempo y recibir regalos de su prometido. Era algo que me aliviaba el alma, ver a mi hermana feliz.

-No quería decir nada hasta que no estuviera completamente segura, pero con todo lo que he averiguado hasta ahora, lo estoy – comenzó a mordisquear sus uñas, entonces me miró decidida –Akane, tenemos que hablar de eso en el receso –se dio la vuelta, dejándome con la palabra en la boca – ¡Lleva a Ranma contigo!

-¡Nabiki, espera! – aunque la llamé, esta no vino.

Llegue al salón y salude a Yuka a Hiroshi y a otros chicos del salón, creo que una parte de mí se podía acostumbrar a tener amigos y tratar de confiar en las personas. Pasé por el asiento de Xiampu, pero esta no me prestó atención, parecía más entretenida con un libro.

Sentí mi cuerpo tensarse e inconscientemente apreté mis puños, no puedo olvidar la pelea que tuvimos ayer, por su culpa quede un poco magullada. Todo esto me hizo darme cuenta de que me falta mucho por aprender, estaba pensando seriamente en ir a entrenar en vacaciones a las montañas ¿Querrá Ranma ir conmigo?

Yuka trato de convencerme de que le contara mi noche con Ranma, entonces decidió que yo sería su modelo a seguir y que conquistaría al chico de la heladería. No quise contarle nada, así que solo le dije que estuvimos viendo películas y le agradecí por el favor que me hizo, para quedar saldadas las cuentas, accedí en ir con ella el fin de semana a la heladería y darle ánimos para que se presente delante de su amor platónico.

Miré hacia atrás, y Ranma aún no llegaba. Esa mañana me había levantado con su cuerpo rodeándome, estaba aferrado a mí, sentía el calor de nuestros cuerpos desnudos, ya que en la madrugada a mi novio se le ocurrió que sería bueno quitarnos la ropa para dormir, lo cual inocentemente hice pero todo había sido para que termináramos haciéndolo de nuevo, esa vez fue sin más nervios ni miedo, lo hicimos como si fuera lo más natural y hermoso que existe. Creo que me volvería adicta a él.

Le dije que iba a ir a mi casa por una muda de ropa, y como no quise alertar a nadie, me metí por la ventana y salí sigilosamente. No quería aparecer con ropa de Ranma puesta o con el uniforme mal trecho que quedo después de la palea.

Unos segundos antes de que inicien las clases, Ranma entra al salón, sus ojos se conectan con los míos y automáticamente me sonrojo. Volteo la mirada, ya que si seguía viéndolo, no aguantaría ni un poco más y me lanzaría a su boca. Xiampu también lo miró y puedo asegurar que una sonrisa asomó en su rostro. Los celos se encendieron dentro de mí, no iba a dejar que esa chica intentara algo con él.

Lo sentí sentarse de tras mí, podría jurar que desde que paso _eso_ entre nosotros, la tensión se palpaba en el aire. Lo deseaba tanto, deseaba sentir su tacto y sus dedos rozar mi piel. Comencé a sentir una necesidad de estar cerca de él. No sabía si era bueno o malo, pero, estaba segura de que era la primera vez que me enamoraba de esa manera.

-¿Cómo estás? – murmuró cerca de mi oído, haciendo que toda mi piel se erizara.

Cerré los ojos y no pude contener la sonrisa. Miré hacia todos lados, por suerte nadie nos prestaba atención.

Al cabo entró la maestra y rápidamente le dije a Ranma que Nabiki quería hablar con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo. Este acepto y ambos pasamos el resto de la clase, pensativos ¿Qué tenía que decirnos Nabiki?

..

..

-Que buen semblante tienen ¿Paso algo interésate para que los dejara así? – Nabiki nos lanza una mirada divertida.

Ranma carraspea su garganta.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirnos? – pregunta sin rodeos.

Mi hermano no dejaba de mirarlo, ella no era tonta, sabía lo que había pasado y estaba disfrutando el molestarnos. A mi hermana le ha gustado siempre sentirse superior que los demás, también le ha gustado el ambiente lleno de tensión, eso no la convierte en una mala persona, solo que, siempre se sentía más lista y ayudaba a los demás beneficiándose ella también. Y a eso me refería en que siempre cobraba por su ayuda. Aún seguía pensando que no era mala persona. El cabello de mi hermana comenzó a moverse con la brisa del viento, hacia un poco de frio aquel día.

-Supongo que tú sabes lo que pasa ¿No Ranma? – La miramos confundidos –Se trata de nuestros padres, se lo de la abuela de la chica nueva de la escuela y también que pensabas comprometerte con Ukyo para rescatar a tu padre y el mío.

El silencio colgó en el aire, Ranma y yo nos miramos sorprendidos. Mi novio le lanzó una mirada llena de desconfianza a mi hermana ¿Cómo podía Nabiki saber tantas cosas? El viento cruzo por nuestro lado, haciéndome estremecer. A veces me daba miedo ver las cosas que Nabiki podía ser capaz de descubrir. Me sentí hundida y un poco apenada, ya que no le conté nada, pero, tampoco era mi culpa, yo me había enterado recientemente y nuestro plan era ir a casa y contarle todo a la familia. Nabiki nos estudiaba desde su lugar. Al ver que no decíamos nada y por nuestras expresiones se adelantó hablar:

-Desde hace mucho tiempo he tratado de averiguar el paradero de mi padre, tenía un amigo que es detective ¿Lo recuerdas, Akane? Te hablé de él una vez.

-Si… lo recuerdo – recordé la vez en que Nabiki nos contó la verdad a mí y a mi hermana y lo que hacía para mantener nuestra familia. Una sensación de vacío inundó mi estómago.

-¿Detective? ¿De qué hablan? – Ranma nos miró confundido.

-Tengo un amigo que conocí en mi antiguo trabajo, es uno de los mejores detectives del país, él estuvo tras la pista de nuestro padre. Pero, como no tuvo mucho éxito dimos por desestimada la búsqueda. Pero, la llegada de la tía Nodoka fue la clave para retomar la búsqueda, hablé con mi amigo y tiempo después, me llamó diciendo que había encontrado una pista. Sabía que había algo raro, así que moví mis contactos, hablé con las personas correctas y descubrimos todo.

-¿Qué descubrieron? – pregunté.

-Que nuestro padre y el de Ranma eran amigos desde hace mucho años, y que cuando mi padre se fue, el de Ranma también lo acompaño, pasaron por muchos lugares hasta llegar a China, donde los encerraron por querer robar comida y luego, misteriosamente no volvieron a salir de allí.

Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que sentía que podía salirse de mi pecho, Ranma tomó mi mano y la apretó, no me importaba que Nabiki nos viera, necesitaba sentir el apoyo de Ranma.

-Y supongo que ahora sabes la razón ¿Verdad? – Dijo Ranma –Estas diciendo cosas que ya sabíamos.

Nabiki estrechó los ojos y asintió, una sonrisa llena de superioridad asomó por su rostro.

-Me puse a investigar toda tu vida, la de latía Nodoka y la de tu padre, supe lo de tus concursos y luego que misteriosamente viniste a Nerima, también sabía lo de tu relación con Akane, era obvio que sentían algo el uno por el otro entonces se me había hecho muy extraño que de la nada tuvieras una relación con Ukyo, cuando tenías algo con mi hermana. Así que empecé acercarme a ella con la intención de que me contara todo, no niego que al principio fue un poco difícil. La chica no es tonta, pero tampoco es muy lista.

-¿Te acercaste a Ukyo? – Pregunte casi ofendida - ¿Por qué diablos no me dijiste nada? ¡Podías haber confiado en mí!

Nabiki me miró con ojos filoso.

-¿Me hubieras dicho la verdad, Akane? – Al obtener mi silencio como repuesta siguió – Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber lo que me dirías y lo que no. Era obvio viendo que no dormías, casi no comías y te la pasabas llorando por las noches ¿Crees que no me di cuenta?

Baje mi mirada avergonzada. ¿Nabiki se había dado cuenta de todo? Me sentí miserable ¿Tanta pena daba? Sentí el apretón de Ranma, acarició su pulgar sobre mi mano.

-Tenía que mantenerlo en secreto, Akane, yo cuando hago algo siempre lo hago sin que nadie se entere o arruinaría mis planes.

La miré tan sorprendida, a veces me daba miedo. Nabiki era muy lista, muy astuta. Recuerdo que mi padre decía que Nabiki, de todas sus hijas era la que se movía con más cautela, analizando todo y a todos, parecía una serpiente y cuando menos lo esperabas ella ya estaba diez pasos delante de ti.

-Logré hacerme su amiga y logré que confiara en mi ¿Sabes? Me enteré de cosas muy interesantes… - sus palabras quedaron colgadas en el aire.

Ranma me miró, por su expresión tampoco podía creer en todo lo que Nabiki estaba diciendo. Creo que también le tenía miedo.

-Me contó que su padre estaba demasiado feliz por tener una relación con Ranma, aunque en realidad ella no lo quería así, pero también te odiaba – dijo refiriéndose a mí –una chica un poco caprichosa podría decirlo, pero ella no estaba con Ranma solo por su padre, ella estaba con él para hacerte la vida imposible.

-¿Cómo es posible que sepas todo eso? – Alcé la voz un poco molesta - ¿Cómo pudo confiar en ti para decirte todas esas cosas?

-Tengo mis métodos… - dijo examinando sus uñas –Siempre tienes que saber cómo acercarte a las personas, un paso en falso y todo se arruina.

-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Ranma.

Nabiki apretó sus labios y alzó sus hombros como si fuera algo normal:

-Le dije que mi familia era disfuncional. No teníamos padres y que compartíamos algo en común: no teníamos amigos y ambas te odiábamos.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció. Ranma se tensó a mi lado, un poco molesto.

-¿Estas segura de que ella es tu hermana? – Pregunto Ranma un poco nervioso – Espero que no te hayas acercado a Ukyo con la intención de hacerle daño a Akane.

-Es mi hermana ¿Qué me crees? Todo esto lo hice con un solo propósito. En fin – movió su mano en el aire para que no la interrumpiéramos –Ukyo me contó que un amigo de su padre y miembro de la tribu de la anciana, iba a ir a la salida de la escuela en lugar del doctor Tofu, todo para estar cerca de ustedes y mucho mas de ti, Akane… - Nabiki me miró preocupada –Lo que te sucedió, no fue un accidente…

-¡Espera un momento! – la detuve con el corazón en la mano -¿Te refieres al doctor Miyamoto? No, eso es imposible él no podía haberme hecho eso… – mi corazón latía a toda prisa, sentía que podía salírseme del pecho – El, el… ¡Parecía una buena persona!

Ranma arrugó el entrecejo y guardó silencio, perdido en sus pensamientos, por su expresión pude notar que la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Yo seguía pensando que era imposible que el amable doctor Miyamoto tuviera algo que ver con todo lo que estaba contando Nabiki. Entonces, recordé cuando estaba cerca del río, el momento en que sentí un golpe en mi espalda e hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al agua… no podía ser posible, era imposible que tuviera algo que ver. Dejé caer mis manos al suelo, esto tenía que ser una broma…

-¿Akane? – Ranma me sujeto de los hombros - ¿Me mentiste? ¿Acaso tu…?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por mis mejillas. De repente sentí miedo, volví a experimentar la sensación de la desesperación, el sentimiento de saber que morirás porque te estas ahogando. No quería mentirle a Ranma, pero tampoco quería preocuparlo. Lo miré apenada…

-Lo siento… - al escuchar mis palabras, su expresión se volvió furiosa –No quería que te preocuparas, habían pasado tantas cosas.

-No resbalaste… - murmuró para sí mismo. Entonces sus ojos se posaron furiosos sobre mí -¡Dijiste que habías resbalado! ¡¿Te da cuenta de lo estúpida que fuiste por no contarme la verdad?!

-¡Lo siento! – Me agarré de su brazo, pero este se levantó desquiciado, comenzó a dar vueltas, parecía un animal enjaulado – Pensé que había sido mi imaginación, pero luego me di cuenta que no. Pero, ¿Cómo alguien podía hacer algo así? Estaba asustada y confundida.

Ranma me miró como si lo que acabara de decir fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera escuchado en su vida.

-¿Cómo quién? Pues no sé, tal vez ¡El enfermo que nos puso esas pruebas de mierda! – Ranma se sujetó el cabello con fuerza. Rápidamente se agachó a mi altura y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos -¿Te das cuenta de que quisieron matarte? ¿Eres consciente de eso?

-Ranma…

-¡Si no lo hubieran hecho de esa forma, hubieran hecho otra cosa! – su mirada estaba cargada de rabia, miedo, angustia. Mis lágrimas seguían cayendo, en esos momentos olvidé que Nabiki estaba presente -¡Tenías que decírmelo! ¡Te prometí que te protegería!

-Lo siento – mi voz se quebró.

Ranma chasqueó la lengua y me aferró a su cuerpo en un abrazo casi doloroso pero a la vez consolador. Murmurándome al oído que me amaba, que no dejaría que nada malo me pasara y que mataría al primero que quiera hacerme daño. Nunca había sentido tanto miedo por mi vida, y al mismo tiempo, nunca me había sentido tan protegida como me sentía ahora. Me aferré a Ranma lo más fuerte posible, su aliento golpeo mi oreja y pequeñas cosquillas recorrieron todo mi cuerpo.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso estando yo aquí? Me dan nauseas.

La voz de Nabiki hace que mi cuerpo se crispe, el viento seguía soplando. Me quise separar de Ranma pero este lo impidió. Se sentó a mi lado y me rodeó con su brazo. Con la otra mano sujetó la mía con fuerza, miró a mi hermana.

-¿Dónde lo encuentro?

-Estas muy lejos de encontrarlo – El cuerpo de Ranma se tensó –Pero, él no fue el que hizo que Akane tuviera el accidente. Él planeo el juego estúpido con ayuda de un estudiante del consejo, por lo que se, el plan de ese medico de pacotilla era en enfermar más a Akane, tal vez darle alguna cosa ¡Yo que sé! pero fue otra persona quien la empujó.

Recordé mi conversación con el doctor Miyamoto, no parecía una mala persona, el me recordaba tanto al doctor Tofu. Además, recordaba cuando había dicho que yo me parecía a su hermana menor que había muerto. Si es cierto que su plan era darme algún brebaje extraño y enférmame mas ¿Por qué nunca sentí nada?

-Maldito… - gruño entre dientes. Estaba completamente segura, de que si Nabiki le decía a Ranma de quien se trataba, seguramente lo mataría.

-Nabiki… ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? – pregunte temerosa.

Mi hermana cierra los ojos y los vuelve abrir, también estaba furiosa, pude ver la sed de venganza en sus ojos.

-La presidenta del consejo estudiantil…

El tiempo colgó en el aire. De todas las personas, de todos los estudiantes, jamás podría cruzárseme por la cabeza que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil fuera la que provocó aquel accidente. Ranma y yo quedamos impactados, todo daba vueltas en nuestras cabezas, la información que estaba soltando Nabiki era como una bomba nuclear que resonaba hasta en mis huesos, sentí náuseas y terror ¿Cómo era posible? Busqué con la mirada a mi hermana, ella seguía seria, preocupada, furiosa.

-Mei Matsuoka, viene de una familia prestigiosa, una chica que tiene todo y muy ambiciosa. Ella era la estudiante ejemplar y también la mentirosa y manipuladora. Estudié su perfil, la seguí después de que Ukyo me contó que iba a decirle la verdad a su padre. Al parecer escuchó una conversación donde su padre hablaba con su esposa diciendo los planes de Mei y el doctor.

-Pero… no entiendo ¿Con que fin? – preguntó Ranma.

-Al parecer su familia está pasando una crisis financiera y le prometieron bacante en una de las universidades más prestigiosas, caras y respetadas del país ¿Te imaginas que una chica tan ambiciosa como ella no aceptara?

-Pero… - balbuceé - ¿Por qué ella?

-Su familia es amiga de la familia de Ukyo. El padre es un maldito manipulador y supo convencerla, ella era la única que tenía acceso a las tareas que se les iba aplicar en el campamento, todo pasaba por sus manos, era la persona más confiable en ese momento. – Nabiki respiró hondo –Cuando Ukyo se enteró de todo, cuando supo que el padre de Ranma estaba secuestrado, quiso enfrentarse a su padre y este la mandó a China, a la aldea para que la mantuvieran vigilada y en su lugar…

-Mandaron a Xiampu y ese extraño chico – terminé de decir.

-¿Ukyo te contó todo eso? – preguntó Ranma. Su cuerpo se aferraba al mío de manera protectora.

-Me dejó una carta, en el lugar donde nos reuníamos con frecuencia, justo antes de marcharse a China.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Por qué mandar a Ukyo a esa tribu? Se supone que su padre lo que quería era que ella se quedara con Ranma. Al traer aquí a la nieta de la anciana, sería una desventaja para él.

-El dinero mueve montañas, Akane. No lo olvides.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un momento. Por mi mente se cruzaba la imagen de Ukyo, la chica linda, prepotente, con ganas de llamar la atención de todos, mucho más la de Ryoga. Cuando ella supo que Ranma y yo teníamos algo, sus celos por la atención aumentaron y fue tras el sin importarle nada. Cuando dijo que se vengaría por dejarla por mí, pensé que se refería a que haría sufrir a nuestros padres. Pero, ¿Acaso Ukyo era consciente de todo lo que estaba pasando? Tal vez, solo era una chica que le gustaba recibir la atención que creía merecer ya que para su padre no era nada más que un objeto. Comencé a sentir lastima por aquella muchacha. Miré de reojo a Ranma, este parecía perdido, sus ojos miraban hacia un lugar fijo en el suelo ¿Puede que el también este sintiéndose mal por ella?

-Todo esto es… jodidamente malo – Ranma la miró preocupado - ¡Se está saliendo de control! ¿Arriesgar la vida de muchas personas solo para que me case con Xiampu? Esto ya se está volviendo enfermizo.

-Lo sé, pero supongo que esto ya no se trata solo de un simple arreglo matrimonial. Creo que esto va mucho más allá.

Nos quedamos en silencio, a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa y gritos de alguno de los chicos que jugaban futboll. Ranma, Nabiki y yo estábamos en silencio tratando de adivinar ¿Por qué tantas molestias? ¿Por qué tratar de matarme? ¿Por qué mantener cautivo a nuestros padres? Sabía que la anciana quería a Ranma para su nieta, para engendrar herederos, pero esto se estaba volviendo una necesidad enfermiza, también sabía que el padre de Ukyo quería a Ranma para generar más dinero ya que era uno de los mejores luchadores de artes marciales que existía. Apreté mis puños con fuerza. Ranma no era un juguete, no era un objeto de valor, era una persona común y corriente, que tenia deseos, sentimientos. No dejaría que se apropiaran de él de esa manera.

-Las amazonas podemos llegar a ser muy obstinadas y orgullosas.

Todos pegamos un brinco de miedo. Alzamos la vista al escuchar la voz melosa de Xiampu, esta estaba sentada con las piernas cruzas, arriba del techo, junto a ella de pie, estaba el muchacho que ayer la acompañaba y detuvo la pelea. Ambos nos miraban con una sonrisa en sus caras. Ranma me cubrió con su cuerpo, se puso en posición de ataque. Nabiki también se puso delante de mí, tratando de defenderme.

-No, esperen – dijo el muchacho alzando las manos –No venimos a pelear, permítanme presentarme. Mi nombre es Mousse y ella es Xiampu, mi prometida.

-Tu… ¿Prometida? – dijo Ranma muy confundido.

 **..**

 **..**

 **Hola amigos! Aquí con un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Se que he tenido unas pequeñas faltas de ortografía jaja asi que mil perdones. Esta semana estare ocupada ya que son semanas de exámenes de primer parcial asi que ¡Deséenme suerte! Los quiero a todos y gracias por todos sus comentarios que amo tanto.**

 **Volveré pronto con mas capítulos.!**


End file.
